Hurt
by Marina Black1
Summary: Losing Charlotte left a deep chasm within Bellamy Blake. It was the kind of hole that could only be filled by Clarke Griffin. *Bellarke* (Rated M for a reason)
1. Chapter 1

The first rays of morning sunshine flitted through the slats in the ship, skittering across Clarke's eyes. It was a miracle that she'd even found a moment's peace after last night. Her chest still ached with pain and regret, her entire body stinging with the loss she felt. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she gazed around the cold metal room. Not a single soul stirred.

Carefully stepping over Octavia's sleeping body which was still wrapped around Jasper, she eased down the ladder into the brig of the ship where even more of the survivors rested. No one was awake, except for her; even the guards on watch had fallen asleep at their posts. Treading into the cool morning air, she closed her eyes as she inhaled oxygen deep into her lungs. How lucky was she to still be living and breathing? All too easily she could succumb to the violence of this planety or the weakness of her own human body, leaving nothing but agony and suffering in her wake.

Stepping away from the walls of camp into the forest, she found herself instinctively headed toward the graves. Bending for a moment, she picked several purple blooms growing beneath an ancient tree. She took a moment to secure them loosely with a long blade of grass she found nearby; it was only right that she bring an offering to those they'd lost. As she drew closer, her skin prickled as she realized that she was not alone, as she had previously thought.

Slowing to a halt, she caught sight of the tall male standing there over the empty gravesite. Slowly and carefully she moved to his side, afraid that he might think she was a grounder and lash out. In the stark light of morning she could see that his eyes were red-rimmed and swollen. At first, she thought that perhaps he was deprived of sleep. He often took it upon himself to keep watch over the camp, relieving his charges of their responsibilities. Yet as she took her place at his side, she could see the twin streaks that twisted down his face. He had been crying.

Bellamy didn't move a muscle as Clarke moved to his side. He knew it was her the moment he'd heard footsteps in the brush. He'd know the sounds she made anywhere. At this moment, he could do nothing but stare straight down. His fingers were stained with wet dirt that clung to him as he'd dug a ceremonial grave for their youngest member. Charlotte had reminded him so much of Octavia when she was a girl, so bright eyed and so afraid. He'd quickly come to care for her…more like a daughter than a sister. He wanted to shield her from the world. In the process, he'd imparted a message of violence and revenge that he hadn't intended. If he'd only known that his words would cause her to take action against Wells, he would have chosen his words far more carefully. He wanted to believe he was a leader and therefore infallible…the truth that he was just as weak and as vulnerable as any one of them tore something open deep inside him. No one felt this loss as acutely as he did…except, perhaps, for Clarke.

Jaw ticking with rage, he wanted to lash out. It would be so easy to blame everything that had happened on her. If she had just left well enough alone then Charlotte would be alive. He turned to lambaste her, cutting her apart with his razor-sharp tongue. Yet the sight of her in the murky light of day caused the anger to die away as quickly as it flared up. Her blonde hair was softly illuminated, her complexion flawless, and her body ripe for the taking. She looked so sweet and maternal as she knelt in the soft dirt and gently laid a bouquet of flowers that she'd picked at Charlotte's empty grave. So many times he'd watched Clarke fight him, pleading for him to listen and understand. Time and time again he'd brushed her off as a nuisance. She was a privileged princess who wanted nothing but to rule the way the council did on the Ark. She didn't know how to lead people. She was weak and soft. Left in her hands, they'd all die from grounders within weeks.

At least, that's what he'd thought at first. Bellamy's thoughts flitted back to the moment he found Atom writhing in agony after being swallowed up by a radioactive dust storm. She swooped in from the forest like an angel of death, beautiful and merciful. Atom's breathing was harsh and labored and yet the moment Clarke touched him, he seemed to calm. Instinctively he knew that everything would be alright now that she was there. Her humming pierced the soul of him as she swiftly and expertly ended the suffering of a dying man. He'd seen her in a different light that day. Maybe she was soft…but she was also stronger than he could ever have imagined. When her soft sobs reached his ears it was if he had been stabbed straight in the heart.

Clarke buried her face in her hands, her body convulsing with each wrenching cry that emanated from her throat. She thought, perhaps foolishly, that she'd cried all the tears she possessed last night. Yet as she knelt there beside the empty grave, she knew that the wound was still too fresh. She was powerless to stop the emotion from consuming her. Last night she had hid her tears from the other, waiting until they were all asleep. They respected her and she didn't want to seem yet. Yet with Bellamy, she had no choice but to succumb. He was strong and she could count on him to remain her rock even in the depths of her sadness. He was the only living soul on earth who could understand. She'd loved Charlotte like her own and so had he. Charlotte's parents had been floated from the Ark but on earth, she had Bellamy and Clarke. And they would mourn her passing for years to come…

Moisture burned behind Bellamy's eyes as he closed the distance between them, swiftly grasping her shoulders. He could sense her surprise at his touch; despite his penchant for violence, he'd never so much as laid a hand on her. Dragging her into his arms, he crushed to her his chest. His fingers twisted through his hair, holding her close. "Shhh…" He murmured soothingly, resting his chin on the top of her head. Without hesitation, she buried her face into his chest.

They stood there for the longest time, two grieved partners mourning the child they'd reluctantly come to share. A single tear trailed down his cheek again as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He rubbed her back gently, aching to ease the pain. He knew that she could feel it just as acutely as he did.

Clarke's fists were bunched in his shirt, unwilling to let him go. Her cries had died down as soon as Bellamy enveloped her in his strong embrace. Inhaling deeply, her breath hitched in her throat, "Bellamy?" Pulling back just slightly, she looked into his dark, expressive eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." If she had only listened to him…

"Don't." His monosyllabic reply did not leave any room for argument. Smoothing her blonde hair, he stared back at her. It felt like she could see straight into his dark, twisted soul and yet she did not flinch or pull away. His thumb moved to brush a tear from her tender cheek. They were still pressed tight against one another. He couldn't stop his body reacting powerfully to her nearness. He needed her and if he was right, she needed him just as badly.

Bending to her height, he captured her lips gently at first. He might have deluded himself into thinking that she might want him but the reality was breathtaking. Shock coursed through him that she didn't immediately balk and push him away. Instead she tilted her head up, eager to accept his touch. Perhaps it was a momentary lapse in judgment on her part but he was taking full advantage. Lifting her up as if she weighed nothing, he slammed her against a tree, her legs wrapping around him as he did so.

Heat seared through her core as Bellamy tore off her jacket and shirt then made quick work of divesting her of her bra. His hot mouth attacked the sensitive contours of her neck and then dipped lower, sucking the sensitive bud of her nipple into his mouth. Arching back, she let out a gasp of pleasure. She had never needed anyone this much in her entire life. She needed him to soothe the raging ache in her soul. Tugging his shirt up over his head, she toyed with the buttons on his pants as he continued to tease her. Heat pooled between her legs as she prepared to receive him.

Now that she was fully naked, Bellamy took a moment to drink in the sight of her. He'd never had anything so beautiful or so pure in his arms as Clarke Griffin. He hesitated to taint her with the darkness that festered inside him. Clarke was not so easily deterred. "Don't stop," She begged, her fingertips trailing downward until she grazed over his turgid length. Growling in response, he did not have to be told twice. Thrusting his hips forward, he slid into her and for the first time in his life, he felt as if he was home.

Clarke moaned in pleasure as Bellamy slammed into her without mercy. She didn't want mercy. She only wanted him. The bark of the tree bit into her back, tearing her to ribbons as he rode her closer and closer to the edge of oblivion. Wrapping her legs tighter around him, she pulled him deeper into her womb. Crushing her lips to his, the first sparks of her orgasm ebbed through her and she whimpered into his mouth. Her body spasmed again and he didn't stop. He continued to ram his hips forward until he could control himself no longer. Warmth burned through her belly as he spilled his seed deep inside her without hesitation.

Bellamy remained inside Clarke as he settled her back on shaky legs. Kissing her once more, he exhaled softly. A smile played across his features as he stroked her cheek. It was only after an inordinate amount of time that he finally slipped out of her. No words needed to be exchanged as he leaned in, kissing the top of her head before gathering his clothes from the pile that they'd made. Handing back her bra and shirt, there was sense of loss when she replaced them. He wanted to remember her like this forever, naked and wanting in his arms as they soothed their raging souls.

Life would go on. Charlotte may have perished as a casualty of the world they were building. Her legacy was a new world order and an understanding between Bellamy and Clarke. They would heal and thrive, for all their sakes. After he finished dressing, Bellamy slid his arm around Clarke's waist as they stared out into the forest. There would be new homes and new families here. They would have other children…he was counting on that.

Pressing one last kiss to the top of her head, he mourned the loss of her body against his. He would have her again, he vowed that to himself. Gingerly her hand slid into his as they moved in unison back toward the camp. The others would wake soon and it would not do to have their leaders absent. This world may be pulling apart at the seams…but if he and Clarke could put aside all their differences, they might just survive after all. It was a brand new dawn, a brand new day, and the chance to start fresh was standing right in front of them. One thing was for sure, Bellamy was not going to waste the opportunity.

* * *

**This is a one-shot that has been burning in my brain ever since I watched the episode where Clarke mercy-kills Atom. I think Bellamy/Clarke is such a freaking amazing pairing and I am such a sucker for them. I really hope you enjoy. Please read and review, I will be forever in your debt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well you asked and I answered. I had several people ask me to continue this fic...and after much debate (and rewatching all the current episodes of the 100) I decided to do it. This has been rattling in my brain so hard that I think I have blurred vision. If you're still interested and I'm getting reviews, I'll keep writing. Thanks everybody! **

* * *

New life sprung up all around them. The wall had been erected and extended and crude wooden structures had been built from logs, sticks, and whatever metal they had been able to salvage from the ship. They had carved basins to collect rainwater and planted seeds from plants they knew were safe to eat. Each and every day they learned something new about how to better their lives. But those were not the only changes within the camp. He had first noticed the soft arc to her belly when she knelt to examine a cut on Octavia's leg. His sister was always getting herself into some kind of scrape. Between her antics and leading this community, Bellamy Blake had his hands full.

He could tell from here the wound didn't look too bad but he was glad that Clarke took everything seriously when it came to his little sister. Once she cleaned the wound out and applied a makeshift bandage, he didn't waste another moment. They had an entire hut for those who were ailing or injured and there was always something for their community's resident healer to do. He needed her most of all right now, everyone else could wait. Striding forward, he grasped her arm securely, "I need to talk to you." She pulled back, as he knew she would, but he met her challenge with an icy cold stare, "_Now_, Clarke."

Rolling her eyes skyward, she trudged behind Bellamy as he went barreling down the hill toward the edge of the fence where they had buried those that they lost. Little markers made of stone and painted with dyes from berries and leaves told the stories of lives tragically cut short Bellamy had made sure that Charlotte's was extra special, which touched something vital inside Clarke. They were nearly at the southernmost wall now; no one ever came out this far. Pushing her pack higher up on her shoulder, she grabbed his wrist before he got too far ahead. The motion stopped him cold, which surprised her and she couldn't stop her body from continuing forward. The next thing she knew she was flush against his rock solid body, his arms wrapped around her back to steady her. A small gasp of surprise tore through her as he cradled her against him, "I-". Instantly, her cheeks were flushed and she was flustered, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

The aching need to possess her thrummed through him again. He had dreamed of her constantly since their tender moment together. Lately he couldn't tear his eyes away from her, it was all he could do to stay in control. But at this moment they had far more important matters to discuss. "Do you have anything you want to tell me?" One hand slid up her shirt, palm resting against the delicate swell of her abdomen, "Anything at all?" That morning as they had mourned the loss of the child they shared, he had wanted nothing more than to fill the deep void that her death had left inside him.

Clarke's breath hitched in her throat. She had suspected for weeks now that their moment of weakness in the woods had lasting consequences. At first she refused to believe it. She had nearly convinced herself that gnawing exhaustion and lingering nausea were side effects from the grief of losing their Charlotte. With the growing demands of the people and their complex medical needs, she was certain the added stress could be why her courses had stopped. It wasn't until she began to feel the snugness of her clothing against her hips that she'd realized she couldn't delude herself anymore. Tugging at the bottom of her lip, her gaze darted to his hand cradling the sacred space where his child grew. His touch was tender and gentle. It surprised her; this reaction wasn't at all what she was expecting from him. "Are you angry?"

Confusion warred with tenderness spread across his features, "Why would I be angry, Clarke?" He had never wanted anything more than this. He had come to earth to protect his little sister…a girl that would have been slaughtered before she was even born had the leaders of the Ark ever found out his mother was pregnant again. Their mother had always ached to have more children and knowing that Octavia would be sacrificed for the "good" of all people left a bad taste in Bellamy's mouth. He'd done everything he could to protect his flesh and blood, even going so far as to sign his own death warrant. Family was everything to him, and that now extended to Clarke.

Bellamy's darkest secret was that he'd wanted Clarke to conceive all long. A large part of him wanted to plant his seed and watch it take root inside her, easing the pain of what they'd lost. He knew there were ways around these things—methods to reduce the risk at least—and he had done none of them. In the clear light of dawn, he held her as they mourned Charlotte's tragic life. He would settle for nothing less than soothing that ache in her soul and the only viable way he knew how was to fill her with new life. He needed it course, in true Bellamy fashion, he refused to reveal any of those feelings to her. Instead he smirked smugly, "It's our duty to repopulate the earth. Things are settling down in the camp now. It's time..."

Inching away from him, Clarke's body instantly mourned the loss of contact. "I realize that at some point repopulation will be a necessity, I just…" She took a moment to compose herself, "I didn't think that you would want that with me. You hardly tolerate me, Bellamy." They fought about almost everything they ever discussed. Each of them was strong-willed and eager to make their new world order a place that would succeed. The major difference was that Clarke wanted to soothe with kindness and generosity; he knew that force was the only option. As badly as they clashed, when they stood together they tempered each other and found resolutions that had bettered every one of the hundred. Still, Clarke had concerns about their ability to raise a child together, "We're very different, you and I. I'm not sure we're compatible."

Bellamy laughed haughtily, "That kid in your belly says otherwise, princess." Nothing with Clarke was easy. She was obstinate to a fault. Every single day she drove him to the brink of insanity and back; he loved every minute of it. "You're moving into my hut tonight." Right now shewas sharing with Octavia, Finn, Jasper and Monty. Octavia he was fine with, but it burned a hole through him to think of other men anywhere near the gorgeous woman he had claimed as his own. "Don't even try and argue. I will carry you out of there if you won't come quietly."

Clarke scoffed, folding her arms over her chest, "I would like to see you try!" She frowned markedly, "The caveman routine might work with other girls in the camp but it is certainly not going to work on me." Why did the thought of him coming for her send a zip of heat through her core? She glared harder. It was no secret that Bellamy had a harem at his disposal; women who were thankful for his protection and aroused by his strong, handsome body. She couldn't even walk through camp to get water without seeing one of them throwing themselves at him. Clarke knew that she couldn't compete with the tall, willowy goddesses that opened themselves so freely. She was built like a woman and always had been; now the child within her only accentuated what nature had doled out.

It thrilled him that she was jealous. Bellamy circled her like a predator waiting to strike at any moment, "What're you saying? You want me all to yourself?" His fingertips curled around a strand of her wavy blonde hair. She was so responsive. Every touch caused emotions to flicker in her eyes; her innocence cut him to the quick. When he had her—and he certainly would—there would be no other in his life. Bellamy was many things but when he set his mind to something, there was no going back.

"Don't be absurd!" Clarke sputtered. "I am very comfortable in the home I've made with my friends and I don't want to leave. That's the only reason!" His breath was warm and sweet as it fanned her face. Instinctively her pulse kicked up at the nearness of him. Her head screamed that she needed to push him further away but her body was a stone cold traitor. Every cell in her body screamed for her to close the distance between them and stake her claim.

"You see, princess, I don't think it is." She wanted him; he could practically smell it on her. Being this close to Clarke caused something primal in him to flare to life. She was in his blood and he couldn't shake her. Caressing her cheek, he took a long moment to trace the velvety skin there. She was radiant and flawless, even more so now that she was swelling with his child. "You need me," He said softly, "To protect you and this child."

Clarke's hand dipped down, resting softly against her womb. "I've been doing just fine protecting myself thus far…" She licked her lips. The corners of her mouth tipped up as she challenged him. "Unless there's some other reason that you want me around, I'm staying put." The shoe was on the other foot now. Either he admitted that he wanted her and this child or he was sentencing them to months of agony as they remained apart. Her body ached for his often and she was forced to push down the desires by burying herself in her work or the hollow pleasure of self-induced release.

The clever bitch never backed down. He reluctantly admitted that was one of the things he admired most about her. Unfortunately, he wouldn't go down without a fight. "You're going to need me more and more as your pregnancy progresses, Clarke." His voice was like soft-woven silk as he covered her hand with his, "You wouldn't want to burden your friends, would you?" His intense dark eyes met her expressive blue ones and he refused to look away. "You're my responsibility and I take that very seriously."

It was true that she would become more encumbered by her body as her pregnancy progressed. Bellamy had his own hut and therefore more space in which to spread out; not to mention she could hardly stand the thought of her friends being subjected to a crying infant. Still, besting him in this battle of wills ranked higher than her future needs right now.

"I'm no one's burden, Bellamy." She firmly intended to stalk off and leave him stewing but she found herself pushed against the fence, his body imprisoning her there. He wanted her to acquiesce but she refused. Instead her hand slid to his chest, and the feeling of his pulse kicking up beneath her fingertips gave her hope. He was certainly not immune to her. "You're going to have to give me a better reason than that."

"It makes sense." He had balked at the idea of electing a chancellor but nevertheless, he was unopposed as the leader of their collection except, as usual, for Clarke. "We need to present a united front. There will be others who conceive. Everyone looks to us to set the example here." His manipulation wasn't working; she refused to surrender to his demands. There was only one thing left to do.

Exhaling sharply, his shoulders sagged, "My father…" Averting his eyes, he glanced around to ensure that they were well and truly alone, "He was around for little more than the conception of his children. He truly didn't care if we lived or died." Kane's cruel, dark features were still burned in his brain as he came to collect Octavia. He unflinchingly scarified his own daughter and brought her to the prison deck simply for being born—a sin that she could not be held responsible for. Bellamy and Kane may have shared a striking resemblance but that was where the similarities ended. He was not a coward and he would never abandon his child. Anger surged in his veins as he tore away from Clarke, his emotion becoming too overwhelming for him to temper. "I am _not_ my father."

Clarke's tongue darted out to wet her lips. She was one of the lucky ones_**. **_Her mother and father were deeply in love and committed to one another until the bitter end…when her mother had gotten her father floated for treason. She didn't know the Blake family well but she could only imagine what experiences had turned him into the man he was today. Clarke took a hesitant step toward him, reaching out to comfort him as best she could. He ticked when she grasped his elbow but, to his credit, he didn't pull away, "I know, Bellamy."

Peering at her, he finally nodded. She stared at him with those soft blue eyes and he was almost ready to beg. He needed this family. If only his pride and ego didn't get in the way, he'd have her by now. "I'll collect your things before first watch." Flashing a smirk, he felt the familiar surge of power that came with winning an argument with her. It didn't happen often and he reveled in it, perhaps a bit too hastily.

"No," Clarke replied quickly, "I didn't change my mind." Folding her arms over her chest, she exhaled sharply, "Give me some time to think things over." Gazing up at the light through the trees, she realized the afternoon was getting away from them and it would be dark soon. Picking up her discarded pack, she slid it over her shoulder as she began to trek her way back to camp. "I have a lot of work to do. The hunting party is due to return at any time now." They always came home with cuts, scrapes, and the occasional bite that needed a seaweed poultice. It was time for them to return. "I'll see you later." Turning her back, she stopped short when he dragged her back against him. She hid a smile as his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"This isn't over, princess…I'm not giving up that easily." Bellamy whispered in ear. Gooseflesh rose over every inch of her skin and he couldn't help but smile to himself. She wasn't immune to him. Lingering just a moment, he released her shortly thereafter and brushed past her as he led the way back to camp. Though he didn't look back, he was ever cognizant of her footsteps behind him, ensuring that she was safe and didn't fall too far behind.

As soon as he stepped foot in their makeshift town square there was already a line of people waiting for him. They were always looking for someone to step up and accept authority, and he was all too happy to fill the role. As he knelt to help carry some firewood, his dark eyes followed Clarke as she moved right past him to head back to check on her patients. Their eyes caught and held a moment as she paused in the doorway. Her soft smile sent warmth spreading through every inch his body. Her mouth said no but everything else about her screamed that she wanted to be his. Gathering his arms full of firewood, he lifted the lion's share in an impressive show of force. He would show Clarke that he was the only man for her.

Clarke felt hope bubble up in her chest. The prospect of raising a child in this place was worrisome at first, there was so much uncertainty. That child sharing Bellamy's blood had left her downright terrified. That was until today. He was stubborn and harsh at times but underneath all that, he was loyal and caring. The way he'd protected and adored Charlotte showed that he was eager to accept the responsibilities of fatherhood. Bellamy Blake was constantly surprising her…it forced her to look at him in a completely different light. Perhaps if they could find a way to settle their differences, they might find a happy ending after all. There had to be some kind of resolution, at least, if only for the sake of their child.


	3. Chapter 3

Time…all she had asked for was time. Bellamy wondered how much of it Clarke could possibly need. He was not a man who was used to waiting. His jaw ticked as she casually walked past him, chatting with one of the hunting party members who had sustained quite a gash in his leg last week. With Clarke's tender care, he was walking around much better and didn't show any signs of infection. It was good news for all of them that she had been able to keep their community healthy. Yet he couldn't stop himself from feeling irrationally annoyed. That man—more like a boy, really— shouldn't be hoarding all of her attention. The longer she played hard to get, the deeper he sank into a festering well of anger. He desperately needed to distract himself…

Grabbing a makeshift hammerhe'd fashioned out of rocks, he headed along the unbeaten path to his favorite spot. Pretty soon he was going to have a family, it was only right that he had a home for them. That was assuming that Clarke ever talked to him again. She had been doing a great job of keeping their interactions and conversations to a minimum. Hacking trees down did wonders for his fury. By the time it was high noon, he had quite a pile of lumber at his disposal. He stopped briefly to wipe a bead of sweat from his brow and take a long drink of water. When he turned he found Octavia standing there with her arms folded. He smirked, "Hand me that axe, would you?" He extended his hand, "You're welcome to pitch in if you want, little sis."

"I've had enough manual labor to last a lifetime but thanks anyway." Octavia flopped onto a stump, ignoring his outstretched hand and instead resting her elbows on her knees, "So what exactly are you building here anyway?" Tossing her dark hair, she peered up at the trees high above them. "This spot is way too nice for a silo."

Bellamy rolled his eyes, picking up the axe his sister had refused to hand to him. "It's going to be a house," He replied coldly. Bending to hack at the jagged edge of a log, he peered over at her. "You've heard stories about how cold it can get on earth during the winter season. It could snow and we'll need more advanced structures to shield us from the elements. I'm getting started on mine a bit early. Hopefully others will follow suit." The essential buildings in camp had been erected already: the med bay, silos for drying and storing food, and a hut specifically for storing communal property such as firewood, tools, and weaponry. Most of the population still lived in tents but Bellamy's child would not.

Octavia laughed haughtily, "Clarke is rubbing off on you. She's been saying we need to build more shelters for weeks now. She wants to make sure there's enough food for everyone in case something happens to the crops we've planted." She kept on giggling to herself, "I think if she would lay off the bacon a bit, there would be more for the rest of us."

"Hey!" Bellamy snarled, "Don't go there." He was immediately on red alert. Nobody talked about Clarke like that, especially when she was carrying his child.

"What! She's put on a few. Don't tell me you haven't noticed. I'm shocked you haven't announced it to the whole camp. Everyone knows that you hate each other's guts." Octavia rolled her eyes, "Personally I'm glad that at least _someone_ is eating well around here."

Twisting his hand around the axe, he stood directly in front of Octavia. "If there's anyone who should be getting extra rations, it's her, but I know for a fact that she hasn't been taking them." He knew because he had spies all over the place making sure that Clarke was protected at all times. If she so much as sneezed, he wanted to know about it. It was the only way he could keep her safe. Obviously she wasn't going to reach out to him so he would have to do it his way.

Octavia stood up abruptly. "What the hell do you mean she should be getting extra rations? We're all equal here, remember? This isn't the Ark!" She cried indignantly, stomping closer to him. She loved Bellamy, of course, but most of the time he was the biggest ass on the planet. Sometimes he needed to be knocked down a peg. "I thought you of all people with your 'everybody's equal' spiel would never let anything so stupid come out of your mouth. Jesus, Bellamy—" Octavia raged on. It wasn't about Clarke…she was frustrated by life here at camp. She needed to speak out against something and this was just as good a crusade as any.

Anger burned through his veins and he grasped Octavia's shoulders, halting her from continuing to yammer on about injustice. "She's pregnant, Octavia!" He thundered. That shut her up quickly. He exhaled sharply, dragging a hand through his dark hair as he moved back. He had lost his cool and he wasn't sure what the repercussions were going to be.

Shaking her head, Octavia was instantly calmer as she settled herself back on her tree stump. "Oh shit…" She murmured. Tapping her fingers, she asked with a pensive look on her face, "Does Finn know?"

A murderous glare twisted over his features as he turned to face Octavia, "What the hell does Finn have to do with any of this?" He growled.

"I've seen the way he lusts after Clarke. I even heard a rumor that they hooked up once…I mean if she's pregnant _someone_ did it to her. Finn's the obvious choice." Octavia snorted, "It's not like _you_ would haveknocked her up." Bellamy's entire body tensed as if he'd been burned with a hot poker. She waited for a response. "This is the part where you laugh, Bellamy. _Ha ha_? Ever heard of it?" The silence was deafening as she continued to stare at him. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks and her eyes widened in shock, "Holy fuck, Bellamy! You and _Clarke_!?" She laughed raucously. "Oh my God, this is too good!"

"Keep your voice down!" Bellamy commanded, standing over Octavia as she practically rolled with laughter. He was clearly not amused. "I don't want you announcing this to the whole damn camp!" Crouching beside her, his dark eyes bore into her. "You tell _no one_. Do you understand me?" He would never hurt her; she was his flesh and blood as much as this child was but he wouldn't stand by and allow her to start rumors that could potentially hurt Clarke. He had nothing to lose. News of her pregnancy would herald him their savior and a virile man to boot. But it was different for women…his own mother had been ridiculed when she'd conceived Bellamy. What was worse, she was later murdered simply for giving birth to Octavia. "Promise me!"

Still chuckling to herself, she nodded, "Bell, I _promise_." She shrugged at him, "But it's not like she can keep it a secret that much longer." Octavia lived with Clarke and knew her very well. The changes were morenoticeable when you lived with someone. But it wouldn't be long now, given that Clarke's waist line was rapidly expanding. "How far along is she?"

Bellamy sat down beside Octavia, leaning against her slightly as he did so. "It'll be thirteen weeks tomorrow…" He had known the exact second she conceived his child. It wasn't something he could ever forget. Saying it out loud made him remember it had been over three months since they'd lost Charlotte. Once he got the foundation laid, he would go down there…it had been far too long since he'd visited. No matter how busy he got, he needed to pay homage to the little girl who'd changed his life forever.

Gingerly, Octavia patted his back the way their mother used to, "You could do a lot worse." She smirked, "Don't get me wrong, Clarke can be a huge pain in the ass sometimes but she's a good woman." Most of all, she would be good for Bellamy. Kissing his cheek, she suddenly clasped her hands together. "You know what this means, right? I'm going to be an aunt!" The first aunt in two generations, to be exact, and that was not a responsibility she was going to take lightly. "I'm happy for you, Bellamy."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and took a minute to simply breathe. He'd always been the most relaxed around his little sister. She was the only person who saw the real Bellamy…until Clarke, that was. Lingering for a moment, he inhaled in the sweet smell of dewy grass and the bloom of flowers growing in the woods. There was danger and darkness lurking around every corner but ultimately he loved Earth. The moment he'd stepped out onto the ground, he knew it was home. "Come on, we can't lounge around all day. Why don't you help the girls cook up dinner? It'd be good for you to contribute something other than your commentary."

"Fuck you, Bellamy" Octavia replied with a bright smile on her face. "I have plenty of skills!" Still, she didn't argue any further. Gingerly she touched Bellamy's shoulder before she headed back through the brush. She didn't catch her brother's amused smirk as he went back to paring down wood for his new home. This was all very weird news and she knew it was going to be a struggle to keep it in. There was one person she could talk to though…

It was a fairly slow afternoon in med bay when Octavia stalked in. She squatted beside Clarke whohad laid down for a quick nap, "Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

Sitting up quickly, Clarke let out a little gasp of surprise, "I'm sorry, I know I have so much work to do. I just needed to rest my eyes a moment." Early pregnancy had been incredibly harsh. There were deep purple stains of exhaustion under her eyes as she slid off the makeshift cot and poured a cup of water, "Are you alright, Octavia?" She looked alright. Then again, she never knew what to expect from a Blake. She wondered if her child would be much the same or if she'd be more like Clarke. No matter what,any child of Bellamy's would definitely keep her on her toes.

"I'm just checking in on you." Octavia replied, "And you look like shit." Reaching out, she smoothed Clarke's hair where it was a bit wild. "Does Bellamy know that you're running yourself ragged?" Her brother had spies but Octavia lived with Clarke. "You haven't even slept for more than an hour or two in the last few days." And now Octavia knew why.

Clarke forced a smile, "I'm fine, really. With the colder months coming, I want to make sure we're all stocked up with seaweed poultices. I'm experimenting to see how it will work if I dry it out and grind it up. That way our supply could last all winter…"

The medical mumbo jumbo bored Octavia. She needed more spice in her life and she knew just how to get it. "Is it that, or are you worried about the bun my brother put in your oven?" It was a colloquialism that had survived ninety-seven years—even though there hadn't been a bun baked anywhere in just as long. She sniggered when Clarke dropped the cup she was holding. "Relax. I'm not going to tell anyone. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

Panic seared through Clarke's chest, robbing her lungs of air for a moment. "Bellamy told you?" She sat back against the cot again, one hand lingering over her belly. Lately she found her hand gravitating there often, protecting the little life inside her. Annoyance crept over her features and she shook her head, "Octavia, no one can know about this. I'm still concerned somethingmight go wrong…"

It was Octavia's turn to panic, "What!? Is something wrong with the baby? Are you sick?" Bellamy obviously didn't know or he would not have been so cavalier during their earlier chat.

"No! Octavia…" She grasped her shoulders tightly. Peering around the deserted med bau, she quickly latched the door to give them some semblance of privacy. "Listen," Clarke lowered her voice, "Pregnancy on the Ark was dangerous enough. There are doctors and medicine and even if resources are limited, there's a good chance that you'll survive giving birth." Gripping Octavia's hand, she settled down beside her, "Out here on Earth, it's just us. There's no doctor. No one here has had a child so there's no one with wisdom to share. I feel apprehensive about it all…I'm doing it all first and I don't know what to expect."

Octavia stared hard at Clarke, "Maybe there isn't a doctor around but Bellamy was the one who delivered me. He was barely more than a baby himself. My mother used to tell me how brave he was the whole time. It was because of him that I even survived in the first place…" She patted Clarke's back gently, "So if that's what you're worried about, don't be. Bellamy will know what to do. He always knows what to do…" She had grown up worshipping her older brother and for good reason: he could do anything.

A dawning realization spread over Clarke's features, "Oh." She knew that Octavia and Bellamy were siblings but she never put two and two together. Aurora Blake may have had her regulatory medications and birthing instruction with Bellamy but she'd had no such thing with Octavia. With her young son's help she'd survived childbirth a second time and lived to raise two amazing kids. Clarke felt a sense of loss that she'd never get to meet the woman who'd given birth to Bellamy and Octavia. It also made her stop and think about Bellamy. Admittedly, she had been avoiding him. It was enough dealing with her own emotions, adding interactions with a man who drove her to distraction seemed insurmountable most days. "Thank you. I needed this." She hugged Octavia gently, "I'll see you later? The cooking crew could use some help if you have time. It looks like a storm is headed in and they need to get everything cooked before the rain starts."

Bellamy had said the exact same thing not an hour earlier. "Do you and Bellamy share a brain? Seriously!" Octavia huffed as she opened up the gates to the med bay and stalked toward the cooking fires.

Clarke stared after her, eyebrows raised in amusement. It would be too dark to work soon and she wanted to continue hanging seaweed to dehydrate. The sooner she could determine if it would work, the better off they'd be. By the time she finished, the sun was just starting to descend in the west and the clouds hung low in the sky. Stepping out into the fresh evening air, she inhaled deeply. Rain had just begun to trickle down, cooling her skin. The thick cover of tree branches shielded her as she headed through the brush. A noise behind her caused her to turn, her mouth curving up as Bellamy hurtled toward her with that determined expression on his face.

"What are you doing out here?" His tone was forceful but tinged with concern. "The storm could get worse at any moment. I don't want you getting caught out in it." He reached out, grasping her arm, "Clarke." He sighed, "Where are you going?"

Facing him, she rested her hands on his forearms, "It's barely sprinkling. I wanted to stop by the graves tonight." She caught the soft look in his eyes, "It's been too long." It seemed silly perhaps but when she visited Charlotte's grave, she talked to her. A part of her believed that somehow, somewhere Charlotte was watching over them. Slipping her hand into his, she tugged him along. "Just for a few minutes…please?"

Bellamy allowed himself to be led as they walked out toward the edge of camp. She affected him, even if he didn't want to admit it. They walked, hand in hand, until they reached the familiar spot. The rain was coming down a little harder now and he pulled off his jacket, resting it over her shoulders. This time as they stood there, it felt different. For several moments they remained silent. Purple flowers had sprung up on Charlotte's grave, delicate and beautiful. It reminded him that even though death was an all too common reality here.

It was only after a long pause she broke the silence between them. "I wanted to say I'm sorry…" Clarke peered over at Bellamy, "I know I've been distant lately. I've just had a lot on my mind." She had seen him choking his anger back several times over the last few weeks. It couldn't have been easy for him to give her the space she had asked for. "Octavia put things into perspective for me today."

Gritting his teeth, he took a fortifying breath, "I didn't mean to let it slip out, Clarke. That was my fault…" He dragged a hand through his hair, cursing Octavia's name under his breath. "I'll talk to her. She doesn't mean any harm, I swear that to you."

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I'm glad she knows." Turning to face him, she shook her head, "I'm frightened…" Casting her eyes down, she let out a shuddering breath. "This pregnancy was unexpected and I felt ill-equipped to handle it. I'm not a doctor and I don't know exactly what to expect." It was terrifying to her; Clarke lived for a sense of control and right now, she had none. "Octavia reminded me that you were there during your mother's pregnancy and you know what it's like. I shouldn't have shut you out and I'm sorry."

Relief washed over him. He thought she didn't want him because of his past sins, or perhaps given the fact that they clashed like water and fire. The truth was that she simply was unsure of what the future would hold. Droplets of rain trickled down from thedarkness overhead, washing past sins away as he wrapped her in his arms again. "Is that the only reason?"

Clarke didn't hold back. "I have concerns about us raising a child, Bellamy. There's no question that we're different…" She could already feel his muscles starting to bunch beneath her fingertips. "But I also know that beneath that icy exterior, you're a really good guy."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't get ahead of yourself, princess." Bellamy smirked at her in his usual cocky way. He put up a front to keep people out but it touched something deep inside him that she felt he was really and truly _good_. She saw beneath the surface and she hadn't run. Tenderly, his fingertips grazed over her womb. The changes there were remarkable; he could hardly believe that he'd created life within her. "How's the little one doing anyway?"

"As far as I can tell, very well," Clarke replied, though a little hesitantly. "I still feel ill sometimes but the vomiting has nearly stopped. My appetite is increasing again and so am I…"

Bellamy flattened his palm over her belly, "You've been sick?" He frowned, "Why didn't you tell me?" Anger and concern coursed through him. He thought back to the days that his mother had been with child. The memory of him as a dark haired child, settled beside her as she was ill came flooding back. He'd rubbed her back, whispering to her that it would be okay and that he'd always protect her. "I need you to keep me in the loop, okay? That's the only way I can help you…"

Clarke smiled gently, "Morning sickness is very common in the first trimester. Even I know that." She had made it past the twelve week mark now and she was already starting to feel better. "From now on, you will know every little detail." The rain was starting to fall steadier now. Before she even had a chance to say anything, Bellamy was leading her back toward camp. "Communication goes both ways, you know."

Pausing a moment, he peered over at her, "I don't know what you want me to communicate, Clarke. I'm not the one who's pregnant." He was the father; it was his honor and duty to protect her by any means necessary.

"I want you to tell me what you're feeling." Clarke replied, "This is a big change for both of us. I expect there will be tension and anger, sometimes. We need to work together to resolve it, for our sake and for the sake of our child. So I don't want you to hold back on me."

_Our child_…her words stirred something primal in him. What she was asking for was almost beyond belief. Bellamy knew that she wanted to tear open all the stitches that held him together and heal him. As they stopped, just far enough away from the camp to have a moment's privacy, she kissed him softly. Resting his forehead against hers a moment, he exhaled sharply, "I'll try, okay?"

Clarke nodded, her body still tingling from that kiss. She didn't know what had possessed her. He just seemed so wrapped up in thought, she wanted to bring him back into the moment. "That's all I ask…" She licked her lips; the taste of him was still fresh there. "Thanks, Bellamy…" Heading the rest of the way in to camp, she stopped to get a little something to eat before returning home. Octavia made sure that Clarke had a double portion of the pig meat they'd cooked up for supper. There would be much to do tomorrow but after she ate, Clarke fell asleep almost instantly with a whisper of a smile on her lips. She didn't notice Bellamy walking Octavia back to their home, gazing at her curled up on her pallet.

Lingering in the doorway, he drank in the sight of her so soft and peaceful. Every inch of her was flawless…he could hardly tear his eyes from her. She glowed though there was not a single light around her. She was beautiful and she was all his. The arrival of Finn, Jasper and Monty broke his silent reverie. Once he was sure that Octavia was settled, he headed back to sleep. Were it a clear night, he'd have continued to work on building the home he intended for Clarke and their children but since it was raining, it was no use. As Bellamy changed into dry clothing, he wondered if perhaps that little smile on Clarke's face was because she was dreaming of him. He sure hoped so…for she had invaded his dreams every night this week. Snuffing out the lights, he pulled the blanket up around himself. Tonight would be no different…now that he had Clarke, he'd never dream of another.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming if you want more! Thanks SO MUCH to my beta JustVisiting80 who is AMAZING and who I may have Intentionally *Ahem* _inadvertently _gotten hooked on Bellarke. To those fans that celebrate, Happy Easter! If not, I hope you had a blessed Passover or just have a nice Sunday! Please let me know what you think, the more reviews I get, the more chapters you get. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Bellamy?" Clarke's voice cut through his subconscious and he sat up instantly, even though he was not fully awake. Heavy-lidded, he rubbed at his eyes trying to get them to focus. "What's going on?" His voice was gravelly with sleep and he had to clear it a few times before the words came out. The sun was not even peeking over the horizon yet and the only sound was the low hum of cicadas buzzing in the trees. He estimated it was near to three in the morning, given the temperature and the murky darkness swallowing them whole. Worry speared through him, "Are you okay? Is it the baby?" His heart thundered in his chest as it dawned on him that she must be coming here in the middle of the night for a reason. She _needed _him. Bellamy dragged her toward him, inspecting every inch of her at lightning speed.

Clarke had hesitated to even come here tonight. Bellamy told her he wanted to share in every moment of this pregnancy with her. As she lay on her pallet, she found that sleepwould not come easily to her tonight despite how exhausted she really was. Octavia and Jasper thought they were being quiet but they really, truly, definitely were _not_. Finn was still out exploring the landscape. Monty was out cold; that boy slept like the dead. She was alone with her thoughts, trying to block out all the extraneous noise. One hand remained draped over her belly as she lay on her side. That's when she felt it. At first she thought it was simply a bit of gas. It had happened before but had always dissipated. Then it happened again and again. Gasping softly, she realized that the fluttering little movements within her were, in fact, the first movements of the child. Her first instinct had been to run to Bellamy and share the news. But now that she was beside him and he was half-wild with fear, she felt awful. "I'm fine..."

"You're fine?" He probed, narrowing his eyes; he wasn't sure that he believed her. She looked flushed. Maybe it was just the exhaustion clouding his judgment but she almost seemed excited. "Clarke, what the hell is going on?" Grabbing her wrist, he was still unable to swallow the concern that swirled in his throat. His heart leapt as she moved closer, sitting down beside him. Shifting to hide the evidence of his arousal, which had sprung up immediately at her nearness, he dragged the blanket up over his waist. Everything about her made him want her, from her golden hair spilling over her shoulders to the rounded curve at her waist. She proclaimed that she was fine…now he wondered if that's why she had come here in the first place. One hand snaked around her waist as he leaned in, kissing her softly. "If you want me, all you have to do is ask."

A short rush of breath burst from her lungs as she, too, leaned into the kiss. During the last several weeks there had been a tender moment here or there and she'd stolen a kiss once…but it was nothing like this. Cerulean eyes fluttered shut as he reached for her shirt, tugging it up slightly. Another flutter of movement danced across her belly and she pulled back suddenly, "Bellamy. That's not why I came." Though now that she had, she certainly wasn't against the idea of enjoying each other's bodies again. Right now, this moment was far more intimate than any sexual encounter they had shared. "I felt the baby for the first time. I'm positive…it feels like a little butterfly opening its wings. I came as soon as I was sure."

"What!?" Bellamy's eyes widened in shock; immediately he covered her belly with both his hands. After several minutes of intense silence, he let out an aggravated scoff, "I can't feel anything." His shoulders sagged and he didn't want to meet her gaze. He cursed under his breath, disappointment searing through him. His own kid already didn't like him. The gnawing hurt at the core of him bled into anger. Clarke was still living apart from him; he couldn't be there every night with her. How could this child get to know his voice or his touch when he wasn't even around? Bellamy pulled away from her and lay back on his pallet. In the last three weeks he'd completed the frame for the house and was working on sealing out cracks with mud and planned on adding a roof and getting to working on the inside of the house before the month was out. By the time Clarke was ready to give birth, everything would be ready. That was, if his family even wanted him…

"It's still early, Bellamy. I felt it for the first time today." Judging by his expression, she could tell he was immensely disappointed that he couldn't yet feel the first fluttering of their child. "Give it time…" Gingerly she smoothed a lock of his dark hair, surprised when he didn't bat her hand away. Instead he dragged her against his chest again, pulling her against the warmth of his body. His bed was much softer than hers. He even had a real pillow that had been fashioned out of animal pelt and stuffed with feathers. It wasn'tthese comforts that eased her though; it was Bellamy. Cuddling against him, she found that the fatigue she'd been fighting finally took hold. She was breathing softly and rhythmically within moments, cradled there in his arms.

Clarke only had one solution for everything: _give it time_. Bellamy was sick of wasting time. He wanted everything _now_…and every second that he was away from Clarke was tearing him apart. Yes, she'd woken him out of a sound sleep but he was immensely glad she had. Looking down at her, he smiled gently at how angelic she was when she slept. There was no worry creasing her brow or anger in her features as she warred against him time and time again. It warmed him that she felt comfortable enough to sleep in his arms; he would always protect her, no matter what the cost. Currently she was resting hard on his arm but hedidn't dare risk jolting her awake. Her comfort would supersede his every single time. Sleep did not come again that night for Bellamy. Instead he watched the sunrise with Clarke in his arms and that was enough. Her staying here tonight was the perfect first step of his plan…

Life was already stirring outside as the third watch guards were relieved of their posts. The early risers headed around camp to light fires and refresh the water in the basins. Several others ventured out to find food and to see if any of the traps they'd set around the border had caught anything—be it man or animal. Pretty soon the entire compound was buzzing with activity. Bellamy knew that there was not a single person who wouldn't see her leaving his tent and finally the world would know about him and Clarke. Maybe it was underhanded and manipulative but, despite what Clarke believed, it _was_ time.

It had been several hours since the feeling in his arm died away. It was completely limp and numb under the weight of her body. When she finally began to stir, he carefully pulled the lifeless appendage, hissing slightly as the numbness started to wear off. Pins and needles stabbed all the way up his shoulder and he rubbed away the pain as best he could. The discomfort was worth it though. To have Clarke beside him every night, he'd have given up a lot more than temporary loss of sensation in one arm. Opening and closing his fist a few times to ensure there was no permanent damage, he smiled tenderly, "Morning, princess."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep…" Clarke murmured groggily. "I don't usually sleep past dawn." Pushing herself up to a seated position, she took a few shaky breaths. Nausea instantly churned in her veins and she grasped her poor, turning stomach. "Do you have any water?" She asked softly, "I'm just feeling a little bit peaked." What made it worse was the fact that she'd only picked at her dinner last night. If she had a little bit of food before bed, she was able to stave off the morning sickness for the most part. Then again, who wanted to have a snack while trying to block out the sounds of Octavia and Jasper going at it like wild animals.

Bellamy did not need to be asked twice. Grabbing a carved wooden cup, he dashed out to a water basin and filled it. Careful not to spill a drop on the way back, he placed the cup in her hands. She took a few hesitant sips, still looking pale. Settling down beside her, he rubbed her back in smooth, gentle circles to try and alleviate some of her ailment. "Is it like this every morning or do I just make you sick, princess?" He teased, trying to lighten the mood. With each little sip she took of water, her color improved and the less he worried something awful was going to happen.

Clarke appreciated the effort, laughing softly, "No, it's not you. You can't take credit for my sensitive gag reflex. Although I suppose it is your fault, at least in part." She teased him right back, leaning her head against his shoulder. He continued to soothe her and fairly quickly she began to feel better. What she needed to do now was eat something, otherwise the feeling would return before she had a chance to recover. "I should get back. I have a lot of work to do today." Carefully, she stood, her hand resting against the small of her back to maintain her balance. Ever since she had begun to swell with the child she carried, her center of gravity had shifted dramatically. "Thank you for everything." He moved beside her and she grasped his hand, "And I'm sorry you can't feel her yet. We'll keep trying…I'm sure it'll be soon."

"I know," Clarke made him feel so full inside, as if his heart could burst at any moment. He almost felt guilt over what he was about to do but it was a means to an end. She headed toward the edge of the tent, carefully pulling back the flap. It wasn't unusual to see Bellamy and Clarke working together, they were the unofficial leaders of this town and often bickered about what the best course of action was for this new Earth. But this time as she slipped past him, he grasped her wrist and tugged her into his embrace. Resting his hands at her hips, he ravaged her mouth without mercy. Clarke melted against his hard body as he widened his stance to better anchor himself. Reaching down to caress the swell of her belly, he smiled against her lips, "Have a good day, princess."

Feeling a little weak in the knees—thanks on part to the hormones surging in her veins—Clarke rested her hands against Bellamy's chest to steady herself. Her eyes were dilated with pleasure as she took a shaky breath to try and find her footing again. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair still tousled from sleep, she wasn't aware of how thoroughly fucked she looked right now. Still, she couldn't help but smile, "You too, Bellamy." As she turned, she realized that half of the community was stopped dead, staring at the spectacle the two of them had made with open mouths and wide eyes.

Whispers erupted from all corners of camp. There was no doubt that the news would be all over before noon. It started in one corner, the agro workers buzzing with the gossip of Bellamy and Clarke's showy display of affection and spread like wildfire until even the scouting team was aware of what had happened. Clarke had to pretend not to hear the constant chatter when she was grinding dried seaweed into powder; the work was an excellent way to alleviate some of her agitation. She was almost glad when John Mbege tripped over a root and got a nasty cut on his forehead. It afforded her the opportunity to change the subject for five minutes and also to try out the dried seaweed as a topical medication. As she engrossed herself in work, it occurred to her that Bellamy had gotten exactly what he wanted. Everyone knew about them; at least about the relationship if not the baby. The longer the day wore on, the more annoyed she got.

It was mid-afternoon when Bellamy stalked into the med bay as if he owned the place, hands clasped behind his back. She was just finishing up putting all the seaweed powder into glass jars and sterilizing the equipment she'd used on John earlier. Clarke turned to face the source of her aggravation, frowning markedly. "What are you going to do this time, ravage me on the cot? Should I ask everyone to gather so they can watch?" She folded her arms, "I really can't believe you, Bellamy. That was so _low_."

"Hey," Bellamy warned, although he kept his voice steady, "If you haven't realized by now, I'm a doer, Clarke. I won't sit around and wait for life to take me by the hand. You may be content to let this kid be born without anyone knowing about it but I'm not. I'm not sorry about what I did and, as I recall, neither were you when you were in my arms so don't expect me to act like it."

Bellamy being so shockingly cavalier about everything all took the wind right out of her sails. It was hard to stay angry when he was calm and making rational points. The days of screaming matches between them had dwindled to a rare blowout rather than an everyday occurrence. She really didn't want to argue anyway; that kiss this morning curled her toes and left her wanting more. "Fine, what's done is done. It'll be better anyway now that it's out in the open." She had much more work to do. When he didn't immediately leave she peered over at him. "Did you need something else?"

Bellamy hesitated for a moment before he finally answered her. "I kind of…cut myself." He hadn't wanted to bother her with it but the cut was really deep. He couldn't manage it by himself. Clarke was the last person he wanted to burden with this but he had no choice.

Clarke rushed to his side. She grasped his hand from behind his back as gently as possible to assess the damage. It was a terrible gash; any deeper and he might have severed the nerve in his hand. He was lucky, at least in that regard. "This is going to need stitches…" Pushing him down onto the cot, her brows were furrowed with concern. She tried not to get too emotionally involved when treating someone but this was Bellamy…she felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Biting her lip, she grabbed some water in a basin as she knelt beside him. Taking a bit of cloth, she soaked it in the water. She armed herself with a pair of tweezers that one of the hunters had carved out of bone. As gingerly and carefully as she possibly could, she began picking out several splinters from the wound. "What were you doing?"

"Not paying attention," He grunted. "I was chopping some wood and I decided to take a break from logs and take a chunk out of my own hand instead." Bellamy shook his head, annoyed at himself. "It was stupid." Gritting his teeth, he hissed in pain as she removed a hunk of wood. Cursing harshly, he took shaky breaths. Were it anyone but Clarke, he might think she was making this worse to punish him but he could see the agony in her eyes. She was concentrating so hard. Each and every time he made even the slightest noise of discomfort, she seemed to feel it just as acutely. He took to biting his lip rather than crying out to try and spare her even a modicum of pain. Once she finished cleaning the wound, she poured him a hearty glass of whiskey and he downed in it one go. Taking a ragged breath, he felt his inhibitions start to loosen, "I'm building a house."

She gave him a gentle smile as she threaded the needle, "Maybe you do listen to me after all." Kneeling beside him again, she gingerly grasped his hand and made short, neat stitches. She knew it was painful by how tense he seemed. The moisture that built in the corners of his eyes tore a hole in her chest. When she finished, she tied the stitches off with a knot. Without a moment's hesitation she leaned in, kissing him softly. She thought that maybe in some small way she could make it better. "I'm going to send out the scavengers to get some more seaweed. I'm running low on the fresh stuff but I'll come by tonight with some tea. I don't want you getting an infection."

Contentedly he accepted her soft, tender kiss. It almost, _almost_ made nearly severing his hand seem a little better. "Thanks," Wrapping his hand in a bandage, he frowned at how badly it throbbed. "It's for you, you know…"

Clarke was already making a note of the supplies she'd used so they could replenish stock. She looked a bit confused, "What's for me?" She wondered fleetingly if perhaps he was already coming down with a fever. Moving toward him, her hand sought his forehead. He was warm but not feverish. As his good hand snaked out and tugged her to him, she could see he certainly hadn't lost his cheekiness. This was definitely a good sign - he would recover after all. "Oh," She smirked, peering down at his manhood that was already beginning to twitch beneath his trousers, "_That_."

"The _house_, Clarke," Bellamy chuckled softly, "It's for you and the kids." Even though his other hand was injured, he couldn't help but brush a wayward strand of blonde hair that had fallen into her face. "But you can have _that_ later if you're up for it. All you have to do is ask."

"Kids?" Clarke repeated. A feeling she'd never experienced before rose in her throat; it was a chaotic mix of tenderness, excitement, fear, and uncertainty all amassing in her chest. Having this one child was stressful in itself; the thought of having more than one was downright daunting. "You want to have more children…" '_With me_?' was the unspoken ending to that sentence.

"Every child should have at least one sibling," He replied with a shrug. Even though Octavia challenged and baited him at every turn, she was always his favorite playmate and she felt like an extension of himself. He was willing to kill to protect Octavia just as he was willing to do so for his own child. "The house will be built to house the three of us for now, at least. The rest can be figured out later. " Dropping a kiss to her forehead, he headed for the door, "I'll let the scavenger party know you have supplies to be gathered." Reluctantly, he disentangled himself from her grasp. "See you tonight, princess."

Bellamy had opened up her eyes and she found herself drowning in a sea of self doubt. The door to med bay shut behind him and Clarke lowered herself onto the cot, stunned. This pregnancy was a miracle that had arisen out of a moment of great sorrow and need. Of course she loved the child she carried and wanted the best for him or her. She'd do anything to give this child…her child a better life and better world. Holding her belly gently, she allowed herself a minute to digest what he'd admitted to her. Bellamy preached taking life by the hand instead of simply waiting for it to happen so tonight, that was what she was going to do. Grabbing her jacket, she headed out into the afternoon sunshine. It was time to take action once and for all…

* * *

**So my Beta for this story JustVisiting80 has informed me that I am a tease. I personally believe that I am simply a good Catholic girl who will only give it up for marriage *ahem*...so if you want more Bellarke sexiness, please read and review! Then go read her AMAZING story (for the CW show Star Crossed) Break Forth to New Mutiny. It's so. damn. good. Please enjoy your little Easter present!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is absolutely worth its M rating. I'm sure I made my poor beta JustVisiting80 blush like a schoolgirl! Read at your own risk! And then keep reviewing if you want more!**

* * *

Slinging her pack over her shoulder, Clarke headed across the embankment and down the beaten footpath toward the north side of camp. The moon hung low in the sky; it was so bright tonight that it almost looked like midday. Jasper told her that they called this a harvest moon; a time when the tides were the strongest and people embraced their true nature. The luminescent orb created an ambiance of mystery as she treaded deeper into the brush.

Clarke found Bellamy sitting with his back to her, expertly whittling a slat ofwood before throwing it into a pile of identical pieces to be used later. He had a small fire going to take some of the chill out of the air. It was warm and cozy out here in the middle of nowhere. Easing herself down beside him, she grasped the axe from his hand and set it aside. Clarke peered at him with a look that was equal parts annoyance and tenderness; only she could have pulled it off. "Maybe I should have made it clear that you need to take it easy, at least for a day or two. I don't want you pulling those stitches open."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her questioningly the moment she sat down. After he'd left med bay, he mobilized a team to get Clarke some more seaweed before he headed back to finish up slats for the roof. He assumed that she would finish her tasks and then once her fresh seaweed was collected, she'd come to his tent with the tea. Bellamy had no doubt that she would do what she said. Clarke was nothing it not a woman of her word. He trusted her implicitly, though he would never, ever admit that out loud. Her honesty was one of the things he respected and admired most about her. "What're you doing out here?"

"I wanted to see this place…" She replied, surveying the landscape around them. "Octavia was right, it's a great spot." After Bellamy left med bay, Clarke had checked in on a couple of her patients. She then found Octavia and dragged the secret location out of her. Octavia had spent most of the morning helping—more like aggravating—Monty and Jasper as they fiddled with components salvaged from the ship. Monty believed that with a little tinkering they might be able to fashion walkie-talkies out of the scrap, which would bring their communications into the twentieth century at least. They were thriving as a community. Building homes and starting families was the logical next step. Clarke was secretly elated that she and Bellamy had claimed the experience first. "You've got a knack for this…" She smiled, "I think we should divert a couple of engineers and form a labor crew to start getting more of these built."

Pride filled up his chest and he nodded, "I'll see that it's done." The majority of the remaining hundred were still reluctant to follow Clarke's orders if they weren't specifically related to their health. Bellamy had no doubt that would all change now that they knew that Clarke was _his_. Bellamy's blood ran in her veins through the child they had conceived; no one would dare question that or he would retaliate immediately. "I figured it was better to start now. I want to give you the opportunity to settle in before the baby comes." He wrapped his arm around her, accidentally knocking offthe pack she had slung over her shoulder. Why did she have that all the way out here? Uneasiness prickled his skin, "You going somewhere, princess?"

"Yeah, actually…" Clarke waited half a minute, allowing Bellamy an adequate chance to process what she'd said. He had driven her nuts since the day they arrived on Earth; it was only fair that she returned the favor once in a while. Inside that valise she had everything she owned: an extra set of clothes, a knife, and the blanket made from the animal that Bellamy had killed the first time he'd saved her. "On the day you found out I was pregnant you told me that you'd carry me kicking and screaming back to your tent. You also told me that I would come to need you." She took a sobering breath, "You were right. We need to present a united front when it comes to this. People look to us to set the example and I want them to understand that having a child isn't something they should take lightly. So, if you'll still have me, I'd like to come home."

Bellamy wasn't sure what had changed her mind but he certainly wasn't going to argue it. This was one he was going to write off as a victory. He grabbed her pack and swung it over his shoulder before carefully helping her up. "Of course I'll have you, princess…" His voice was husky as he leaned into her, "And you can have _me _as often as you want. There's no reason this can't be good for the both of us." Bathed in the pale moonlight, Clarke looked like a goddess. Her blonde hair was white and ethereal, her skin soft and shimmering; pregnancy had only made her more beautiful to him. He had never consideredthat a woman ripe with child would arouse him…let alone to the point of agony. There was something in the knowledge that he had a hand in creating life inside her, it completely changed the game. Dark eyes darted down to drink in the sight of her belly straining against the fabric of her shirt. Being this close and not having her in his arms was torture; he let out a low growl. He had to steel himself against the urge to fuck her senseless…

The fire in Bellamy's eyes reminded her of a hungry wolf, ready to tear her apart at any moment. That singular look opened a chasm of need that only he could fill. And yet, Clarke still hesitated. Bellamy was a notorious flirt; he was five years her senior and seemed to have a wealth of experience in the bedroom department. Clarke, on the other hand, felt as if she was only just learning the ways of men. She didn't want to be the foolish girl who made the first move when he was likely just kidding around with her. Besides, how could he want her when she was swollen with child? Bellamy had his pick of women in the camp; he certainly didn't need to settle for one who was already expecting. Unfortunately, it didn't stop her from wanting it. Just his gentle caress against her back had sent desire searing through her. Heat pooled in her belly as he drew her close again. Her heartbeat kicked up in her chest. She couldn't bite back the moan that emanated in her throat, "_Bellamy_."

It was all over… the tiny thread of control that he'd been holding onto snapped violently and he pounced. Dragging a hand through her golden hair, he devoured her mouth hungrily. The animal instinct to dominate was strong but the softness of her bulging belly reminded him that he had to be gentle. Lifting her as if she were light as a feather, he eased her onto the soft grass. Her hair fanned out beneath her, making it seem as if she wore a halo. Dragging his shirt over his head, he tossed it aside. He reached to divest her of the offending garments that kept the secrets of her body hidden from him and was surprised when he wasmet with resistance.

"No," Clarke murmured, pushing his hands away. He kept trying to pull her shirt up while simultaneously unbuttoning her jeans. That tattered garment was the only thing that concealed the ever-rounding bulge in her belly. "Leave it…"

"Come on, princess…" Bellamy's voice was gravelly with need. He succeeded in taking her pants down, as she was all too eager to accept him in the overflowing space between her thighs but she still wouldn't allow him to undress her fully. He needed full contact; he needed to assess every change that his child had made to her body.

"Bellamy, _stop_…" Clarke whined softly. "I'm getting bigger by the minute, it seems." She said it as if he had no idea and she wondered if he even realized. Ever since her body had begun to change she felt self-conscious. It wasn't just her body that was changing and she wasn't sure how to feel anymore. All she could think was that Bellamy was a virile, handsome man and she was irrevocably damaged. "I…" She hesitated, "You won't want me."

"Clarke, I want to see," Bellamy commanded. His demeanor changed as he caught the uncertainty in her eyes. Smoothing her hair gently, he kissed her again, "It won't change anything, believe me. Honestly, it makes me want you more." She didn't believe him, it was written all over her face, but by God, he was going to prove it to her. This time when he tugged at her shirt, she didn't fight him. Groaning softly at the feast of curves before him, he took a long moment to memorize every inch of her. "Fuck…you're _beautiful_." Capturing her lips again, he held himself over her so as not to put too much of his weight on her. He was hyper-vigilant of every noise she made to ensure that he was hitting all the right spots. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

Bellamy was not content to simply copulate and part ways. Unlike their wild and uninhibited first time, he was taking every moment to savor her. While he explored the depths of her mouth, his hands cupped her achingly sensitive breasts. She nearly lost her breath when is rough fingertips dragged over her nipples. She arched her back instinctively, eager to accept him deep inside her but he was determined to drive her mad first. After several minutes of exploring the new weight of her breasts, he shifted and she nearly wept at the loss of contact. A wave of tenderness flooded her as Bellamy turned his attention to the curve of her belly next. He traced the roundness there, exploring every inch; then he bent and pressed gentle kisses around her navel. Her fingers slid through his dark hair, tightening her grasp as she dragged him to her mouth again. "Bellamy, _please_…" She couldn't wait any longer.

Sensing her need, Bellamy pulled Clarke on top of him so she was straddling him. He wouldn't have her skin marred by the ground beneath them nor would he risk putting too much weight over her. The only way he could accomplish both waswith heron top. From this position she could regulate their passion so it didn't become too much for her. It was strange to give up control to her so easily; he had worked so hard not to let anyone have this kind of power over him now that he was free of the Ark. He realized, suddenly, that protecting Clarke and their child was the only reason he'd ever give up his dominance. And he'd do so happily a thousand times as long as they remained happy and healthy. The moment she slipped tightly around him, he groaned harshly. He grasped her hips to steady her, his thumbs brushing over her swollen tummy as he did so. Rational thought did not last long…

Clarke gasped softly as she began to rock against him. Electricity surged in her veins as she picked up the pace. Her entire body was engulfed in flames of passion. The added hormones and the inflammation within her lower belly drove her to new heights. His cock twitched inside her, hurtling her faster toward the precipice of her own sanity. Teetering at the edge for a moment, she gasped at the thunderous shocks that thundered through her. Clarke threw her head back, crying out with her release. She was sure that in this very moment, she had seen the face of God. Her vision swam as she continued to ride the waves of pleasure that coursed through her.

It took every ounce of strength Bellamy had inside not to blow his load the second she had seated herself over his throbbing manhood. These last few weeks he had been aroused just thinking about Clarke…taking her like this fulfilled every fantasy he'd ever imagined. Now that he had her again, he knew damn well that he'd never, ever let her go again. Tightening his grip, he echoed her hungry cry as he spilled his seed into the occupied depths of her womb. It took a long time for her orgasm to ebb and he breathed heavily every time there was an aftershock. If it were up to him, he'd stay joined with her like this forever…

It was only after her hips began to cramp that Clarke gingerly unlinked herself from Bellamy. Lowering herself onto the ground beside him, she smiled contentedly. The moon glowed down over them as they lay naked and spent in the grass. Wrapping her in his embrace again, he held her against the warmth of his body. It felt like hours before they moved again. She was sure that Bellamy was going to insist they head back to camp immediately. Instead, he shifted to rest his head against her belly again, peppering soft kisses over the arc there. Tears sprang to her eyes as he murmured tender words of love to the child. Smoothing a damp lock of his dark hair, she beamed. Fluttering erupted within her again, like a butterfly's wings opening in spring; she couldn't wait until it was strong enough for Bellamy to feel as well. Boy or girl, this child was going to adore its father…Clarke certainly did.

It was the need for food that eventually forced them to return to civilization. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her as they meandered their way back to his tent. The sweat had dried on their skin, causing both to shiver; but when they were this close there were no concerns about the cold. Many of the people milling around stopped and stared. If they had thought Clarke looked ravaged earlier, it didn't hold a candle to the way she looked now. Bellamy picked a blade of grass from her hair, "Go settle in, I'll get us some dinner."

He began to walk away but before he could she grasped his uninjured hand and threw her arms around him. This time, she took the initiative. Wrapping herself around him, she smiled against his lips as he nearly staggered. It went on like this for nearly a minute before they were both forced to come up for air. Drawing away from him, she slipped to the edge of the tent.

"What was _that_ for?" Bellamy shifted uncomfortably at the erection straining against his zipper. He was still spent from their last go-round but, Christ, he wasn't dead. Gazing at her lovingly, he chuckled, "Not that I'm complaining…"

Payback, obviously…he had wanted to out their relationship to everyone. She was going to show them allhow deeply this bond ran. Bellamy didn't call all the shots and now the entire camp knew it. Clarke just smirked, avoiding the question. Instead she grabbed her pack and pecked him on the lips once more. "I'm going to make a fire and start the tea. Hurry back with dinner, okay?"

Whatever her reasoning was, Bellamy couldn't find it in his heart to be angry. He nodded swiftly, "Your wish is my command, princess." As he stalked away, he could barely hide his smile. Clarke was an enigma wrapped in a dynamite little package that he couldn't wait to fully unwrap. Bellamy refused to take orders from anyone but he found that he _did_ hurry back as soon as he had food in his hands. His child needed to eat, Clarke needed her peace of mind, and they all needed some sleep. That night as she lay beside him—after yet another marathon lovemaking session—he realized that for the first time, perhaps ever, he was truly happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Diabetes. **

**This chapter is so damn cute that you probably are going to have to check your sugar a couple times. You have been warned. Get you insulin ready. Please read and review! I still have a chapter or two to go, as long as there is still interest! Happy Friday ya'll!**

* * *

Clarke was actually wearing a tent now, much to her chagrin. Wrapping her arms tighter around her heavily swollen belly, she shivered against the cold. It was late November and she had just reached her sixth month of pregnancy. It was a miracle she'd managed to make do with the clothes she brought from the Ark for this long. Immediately after Bellamy finished the house, the tent they shared had been handed over to the camp's seamstresses to use the heavy canvas for necessary items. Their first task had been to make Clarke some maternity clothes. As it was, she was tying her pants closed with bits of string and relying on a serape made of scrap fabric to cover the rest. Clarke suggested she simply should have thrown the tent on over her head and worn it like a dress which earned her a lot of chuckles from the people in camp. Honestly, she hadn't been joking; that's how big she felt these days. Once the new garments were completed though, she felt like a whole new woman.

Clarke smiled to herself as she headed back toward home. She greeted several of her friends, happily responding to inquiries about her health and the well-being of the child. The entirety of the town was fascinated by the changes that had occurred in Clarke and they were incredibly happy to share in her pregnancy. Bellamy hadn't even needed to ask; each and every person who lived within the walls of their community looked out for her in their own way. Today in particular though it seemed like there were very few people in the town square. She wondered fleetingly if they were worried about predictions of a large storm coming their way. Peering up toward the heavens, Clarke noted the leaden color bleeding through the atmosphere; clouds hung low over the small houses that dotted the landscape around her.

Stepping lightly around building materials and measuring tools, she paused to take stock of the progress. Once Bellamy decreed it, there had been an influx of volunteers for the labor team. People from all over the camp pitched in to build new homes. To date, eight such houses had been erected and two more were in the final stages of completion. None of them were as cozy as the house Bellamy had built, of course. Though Clarke believed that Bellamy having built it with his own two hands made her feel more sentimental toward their little house. It was a symbol of how much he cared for her and the child she carried. A cool wind snapped Clarke out of her reverie and she hurried toward home.

Smoke curled heavenward from the stone chimney of the house; it was easily her favorite feature in the house. The engineering team had designed and implemented fireplaces using stones, clay, and mathematics to make it possible. They absolutely needed a way to warm the house, particularly since they were going to have a baby soon. As soon as she closed the door behind her, warmth seeped into her bones. Peeling off her jacket, she frowned slightly as she found Octavia sitting in a chair by the fire. "Where's Bellamy?" He was nowhere to be found.

"Hello to you too, sunshine," Octavia smirked at Clarke. "He decided to go out with the hunting party this morning. Everyone's really worried about the possibility of a storm and he wants to make sure that his baby mama gets enough meat." She stood up, vacating her seat immediately before shepherding Clarke into the chair, "Sit! You look half frozen. I'll make you some tea…" Bellamy had built some small cabinets for storage and Octavia wasted no time in digging through them while she heated up some water in the fireplace.

It was odd being henpecked by Octavia. The younger girl meant well but was easily the least responsible among them. To her credit, the last few months had been sobering and she was starting to mature. Under the tutelage of Clarke and Bellamy, she was starting to understand what was expected of her. Not to mention, Jasper and Monty had been invaluable in helping Octavia to understand the ways of the world. Between Jasper's easy humor and protective instinct coupled with Monty's expansive knowledge and tender heart, the three of them brought out the best in each other. Clarke took a small sip of the tea that was offered to her, letting it warm her all the way through, "Thank you." Clarke peered up and noticed that Octavia was making a note in a small journal, "Octavia, did Bellamy ask you to keep tabs on me?"

There was a beat of silence as she floundered. Her mouth opened and shut several times before she let out a forced laugh, "What? No! I just wanted to spend some time with my brother's girlfriend…baby mama…sex toy…whatever you are to him!" She whimpered, wilting under Clarke's dark glare. "Okay! Fine! He wanted me to make sure that you're not overdoing it." Moving back to Clarke's side, she sat down on the ground beside the fireplace, wrapping her arms around her knees, "He just cares about you, okay?"

Fuming, Clarke let out an indignant huff, "He is the most overbearing ass on the face of the earth!" Shaking her head, she peered over at Octavia. "I'm pregnant, not invalid!" Ever since she'd officially entered the third trimester, Bellamy had been in full-on warrior mode. His spies were all over camp, reporting back to him on how she was doing constantly. Half the time when that med bay door opened it was either Bellamy or one of his friends with some convoluted medical question that anyone who'd taken earth skills should have known. It was all just a ploy to check in and make sure she wasn't overexerting herself. He had mentioned several times that she needed to hand the reigns over to her apprentices and rest at home. Didn't he understand that she couldn't just sit around and do nothing? She had three months to go; it wasn't as if the birth was imminent! The people of this community needed her and she needed to be with them. She had thought, perhaps naively, that they had come to an understanding but now he had asked Octavia stay here when he wasn't around…that was the last straw. "When he gets back, we are going to have words!"

Octavia laughed in spite of herself, "Don't say I didn't warn you. Bellamy is as overprotective as they come. He _shot_ the Chancellor to get on the drop ship so that I wouldn't be alone down here. You can't be _that_ shocked that he's being a total bear about your pregnancy. You and the baby are his whole world, Clarke. If something were to happen to either of you, he'd never forgive himself." She shrugged, "Besides, am I really that bad to hang with? I'm sure you're sick of boring old Bellamy anyway. I'm not his errand girl either." Smirking, she leaned in conspiratorially, "How about we actually do something fun, just us girls? One of the guys told me that over on the Southern border of camp there's this really cool icicle thing he found. I've only read about them and I really, _really_ want to go."

Clarke found her resolve was softening. Of course she knew that Bellamy loved this baby with his whole heart and soul. She thought back to the day he'd finally felt the baby kick for the first time. He had been so shocked and excited…and from then on, he had been obsessed with her belly. Every night he would lay with his head there, chasing their child's movements across the expanse until all three of them fell asleep from exhaustion. More than that, if she so much as shifted in bed, he was instantly aware and attuned to her every comfort. As her pregnancy advanced, the physical discomforts had grown; her back ached and her feet were swollen. He had spent many an evening gently massaging her until the pain was gone. Even when they made love, he thought of nothing but her pleasure and comfort. Right now he was out with the hunting party to make sure that if there was a storm that she and the child would eat well. The good in Bellamy far outweighed what drove her absolutely nuts about him. What was worse, half of the things that made her insane were the ones that made her love him even more. "Fresh air sounds great." Clarke had seen ice in patches but nothing like this icicle that Octavia had described; just like with everything else on earth, she was dying to find out more. "Let me just freshen up a little bit. And maybe we should leave a note in case Bellamy comes back." If he returned to find her missing, there was no telling what he might do.

"I'll take care of that and you need to change. Bellamy will kick my ass six ways from Sunday if you catch a chill." Smiling mischievously, she waited patiently outside the house while Clarke changed into drier clothes. The two of them set off together. Every once in a while, Octavia peered over at Clarke who was blissfully unaware of what was waiting for her over that ridge. Bad liar her ass, Octavia had just pulled off the prank of the century and Clarke was completely oblivious!

Raising an eyebrow as they walked, Clarke wondered why Octavia kept glancing over at her. She supposed it might have something to do with Bellamy…he would likely flay her alive if anything happened to her or the baby. "So, how are things with you and Jasper?" Clarke asked, breaking the silence. "Bellamy mentioned that you're sharing a bunk now?" Bellamy had "mentioned" it at the top of his lungs while ranting and raving like a lunatic that his baby sister was not ready to be moved in with a boy. It had taken Clarke a very long time to calm him down and eventually she helped him to realize that he didn't have to like Octavia's choices but that he did have to respect them.

Octavia snorted, "Oh I'm sure he did. He still sees me as the baby that he had to hide under the floorboards." She sighed, "I keep trying to tell him, I'm not a little girl anymore. I want to be grown up. I want what you and Bellamy have…" She glanced at Clarke out of the corner of her eye, "Um, minus the baby though. No offense, I am _not_ ready to be someone's mother."

Clarke smiled tenderly, "Of course I don't take offense. I think it shows a lot of maturity on your part that you _know_ you're not ready." Conceiving this child had been wholly unexpected but she'd quickly taken to her role as mother and guardian to this child. She was not sure that Octavia was ready to step into that role. "I'm going to give you back your own advice. Bellamy is always going to be overprotective; he loves you and he doesn't want to see you get hurt. Any time you put yourself out there, you run the risk of getting your heart broken. That bothers Bellamy." She slid an arm over Octavia's shoulder, "Not that I expect Jasper to break your heart, I can see you have him wrapped around your little finger."

"He has me wrapped around his fingers too," Octavia beamed, "I'm really happy." As they drew closer to the southernmost part of the keep, voices could be heard murmuring just beyond the trees. Octavia's heart beat faster in anticipation; she was immensely excited that they had pulled this off without a hitch. Bellamy had argued for hours over how it could be dangerous to surprise a pregnant woman but at the end of the day, Octavia had won. It looked like he owed her an apology too; the look on Clarke's face was priceless.

"I guess there are a lot of people checking out this icicle!" Clarke was a little wary. Octavia had such an odd expression on her face. Carefully stepping into the clearing, she stilled instantly. Nearly the entire community was gathered there and she walked among a sea of happy, smiling faces. Moving forward, the crowd parted and Bellamy stood before her looking as handsome and as nervous as she'd ever seen him. Blushing hotly, she moved toward him slowly. "Bellamy - what is all this?" She peered all around her, yet found no icicle formation. This must have been an elaborate ruse to get her out here, though for what, she had no earthly idea.

Bellamy shifted slightly, choking back his nerves as he pulled her close to him. As usual, when he was feeling uneasy, he covered it with egotism. Bellamy chortled smugly, "What's it look like, princess?" He didn't wait for her response, "It's an old fashioned handfasting." Softening slightly, he reached out and placed his palm gingerly over her belly. "There's nobody out here with the authority to marry us…so we're doing it the way it was done before there were laws, rules, and regulations. It'll just be you and me, bound together by our own vows and the blood we share with our baby." The child within her leapt at his touch; he grinned from ear to ear. "The kid seems to like the idea; you should probably just go with it."

"A handfasting?" Clarke echoed, shock coursing through her veins. Why that sneaky bastard! He hadn't been out with the hunting party at all. He had been right here the whole time. She wondered how long he had been planning this. It was a very sweet gesture, though she couldn't imagine where he'd gotten the idea. Obviously they had committed their lives to one another but this was certainly quite a step. It didn't seem as if she had much time to think if over either, considering their people were waiting rather impatiently for her response. Clarke never got tired of making Bellamy sweat, though. She rested a hand on her hip, peering at him defiantly. "Aren't you forgetting something? You never asked me to marry you, Bellamy…"

"I'm asking you now, Clarke," Bellamy replied, pulling her to him as tightly as her belly would allow. "Come on, princess…" Gently he smoothed her blond hair, tucking a wayward strand behind her ear. Leaning in, he kissed her softly. She couldn't say no to him for that, of that he was sure. "Don't make me beg."

"Mmm…" Clarke murmured teasingly, resting there in his arms for a long moment, "But I love it when you beg…" His lips were soft and teasing against hers. She let out a soft sigh of pleasure before pulling back slightly. Her forehead rested against his as her mind turned with the possibilities. He was everything she'd ever wanted. How could she ever say no to him? "You sure about this? There's no going back…" She asked softly, peering around at the people who were waiting anxiously for her response. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she smiled as the baby kicked in response to his proximity. Bellamy didn't need to answer her; she saw the unadulterated look of love in his eyes as he glanced down at her belly. "I think that settles it." She chuckled, looking into his eyes. "So how does this thing work?"

"I'm making it up as we go along…" Bellamy shrugged, "Just trust me." He turned to the group amassed before them, "I, Bellamy Blake, stand among friends and family today to pledge my life to Clarke Griffin." His voice carried over the tops of the highest trees, proclaiming his intentions to God and man alike. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out several lengths of ribbon that the scavenger team had found in crumbling ruins beyond the caves. "I think we can be fairly sure that no one objects to this union…if they know what's good for them, anyway." That got a chuckle from everyone who was present. Bellamy smiled as he draped the ribbon around her wrist, wrapping it between their hands to signal their commitment until the end of times. "I will protect you and our child, I will always stand by you and I will spend the rest of my days making you happy."

Clarke slid her hand closer as the red satin ribbon slid over her wrist, "I, Clarke Griffin, pledge my life to you, Bellamy Blake for better or worse, in sickness or in health. I promise to cherish you, honor you, and respect you until death do us part. " She'd read those vows in a novel and they'd never seemed more apt. When locked in solitary, there is little to do other than read and dream of faraway places. Clarke had wished every night that she would find a handsome stranger who would sweep her off her feet. Gingerly, she wound the ribbon around Bellamy's strong hands, binding their lives as one; she wasn't sure how exactly it had happened but all of her dreams were coming true. Tears slid down her cheeks as they fumbled to tie off the silky ribbon, binding them as man and wife.

With his free hand, Bellamy cupped Clarke's cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. He pulled back slightly as he tasted the salty tang of her lips. She was crying…though for what reason, he couldn't possibly comprehend. Bellamy looked concerned, "Having second thoughts, princess?" He gazed into her eyes, needing to soothe the ache she was feeling in whatever way possible, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just happy. These aren't tears of sadness…" Clarke let out a shaky breath, laughing softly despite the tears that ran in rivulets down her cheeks. "I didn't even know that I could feel this way." She sighed shakily. So much of her time on the Ark had been consumed with worry and fear; she could sense the growing dissension among the people there. Eventually the knowledge that the Ark was dying had gotten her locked up and she'd been lonely and restless. Now, that seemed like a hundred years ago. She had Bellamy and their child, no longer would she ever be alone. How could she not weep with joy? "I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"No need to worry about anything, princess. You're Clarke Blake now—"

Well that got her attention quickly. "Griffin-Blake," Clarke interrupted, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"_Blake_." He repeated, meeting her challenging gaze with one of his own. Bellamy's lips sought hers again and then dipped lower, exploring the sensitive contour of her neck. If she wouldn't accept his demands through sheer force of will, he would just have to seduce her into it. "What do you say we go home and put these ribbons to a much better use?" He grinned impishly before capturing her lips again.

"_Get a room_!" Octavia shouted, though it was clear from her expression that she was very happy for her brother and new sister-in-law. Her jeers evoked laughter from all who were gathered and broke the spell that left the people lingering, watching the two lovers fortify their commitment to one another. The day was beginning to wane; every day since they first arrived seemed to get darker earlier. Not to mention there was a deep chill that had settled over the land today. It was time to get home and hunker down for the night.

The skies grew bleaker as the atmosphere thickened with moisture. It was clear that this was a storm unlike any they'd experienced before. Bellamy laced his fingers with Clarke's as he guided her back toward their home; their hands remained fastened with the ribbon even as they walked. He was careful not to exceed her pace, ever conscious of her breathing and the mechanics of her body. They were very nearly at their destination when suddenly the heavens opened and for the first time in ninety-seven years those who were born on the Ark experienced snowfall. Clarke gasped as she stared up into the sky, "Bellamy, it's _snowing_." She had read about the phenomenon before but never in her life did she imagine it would be so magical. Thick white flakes floated down to earth, coating her hair and sticking to her clothes. She closed her eyes, taking a minute to bask in the beauty around them. "This is a sign…" She smiled broadly.

"What kind of sign?" Bellamy hugged her closer, shielding her from the cold that kicked up around them. They'd never experienced any kind of weather on the Ark. Now there was sun, wind, rain, and storms that presented unique challenges. This was the first snow and he worried about the dangers that lay ahead. Still, she was enthralled and he couldn't stop watching her.

Clarke kissed him tenderly, "It's the universe telling us we're going to be happy. It has to be a good omen, look at how beautiful it is, Bellamy." She let out a heavy sigh, "Today's been wonderful. I don't ever remember being so happy and it's all thanks to you." She gazed at him, "I know that we fight sometimes…okay, a _lot_ of the time. But I love this child and I love you." As close as they'd been these last six months, neither one had ever admitted openly that they loved the other. Drawing him close again, she repeated the sentiment over again, "I love you, Bellamy."

There was no hesitation from Bellamy. "I love you too, Clarke…more than I've ever loved anything else in my whole damn life." Brushing a bit of snow from her hair, he began shepherding her back toward the house. The snow was falling quicker now and he didn't want her to freeze. "I can't wait to show you just how much." As they reached the front of the house, he gingerly tugged her arm to hold her back, "Wait a minute, it's tradition for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold."

Bursting out laughing, Clarke turned to him, "I think that tradition no longer applies when your bride is six months pregnant." Batting his hands away from her waist, she laughed again and dodged his advance. "Come on, you're going to hurt yourself!" She gasped as he scooped her up and made a beeline for the door, "Bellamy!"

Grunting slightly, he kicked open the door to their house. Gingerly, he rested her back against solid ground inside the threshold. "I would never drop you." He kissed her gently before carefully untying the ribbon around their wrists and setting it on the table for later. He needed his hands free to prepare the house for the night. Thankfully he'd split enough wood to keep them well stocked for weeks. As he added several logs to the fire he teasingly pretended to have hurt his back. Clarke was clearly not as amused as he was which only caused him to laugh harder. "Aw come on, princess. You're not that big. The trees I used to put this house together were a lot heavier than you…and definitely not as argumentative."

"You're a jerk," Clarke scoffed as she peeled off her jacket and boots, setting them by the fire to dry. She stalked over to the bed they shared and plopped down, folding her arms over herself.

Bellamy sighed softly and closed the distance between them. Kneeling in front of her, he rested his hands on her thighs, "Yeah but I'm _your_ jerk." Stroking the smooth skin there, he gazed up at her. "You know you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen belly or no belly. Plus, I just told you I love you. Admitting my girly, romantic feelings has to count for something, right?" He smirked in that way he knew drove her up the wall.

Clarke wasn't really angry. How could she be when he was being so wonderful? Bellamy loved her and that's all she really needed to know. "Oh you think I'm beautiful, huh?" She shifted slightly, tugging him closer to her, "Prove it."

A low groan emanated from his throat as he dragged her into his arms. Falling back onto the bed with her, they made love until both were exhausted. Bellamy cradled Clarke in his arms, holding her and their precious child close to him. It wasn't the first time they had fallen asleep with their needs satisfied but it occurred to Bellamy that this was the first time he'd ever felt so whole. They were man and wife now, bound forever by the strength of their love and the blood they shared through this child. Whatever dangers they faced from now on they would do it together. No one and nothing could take that away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

Pain ebbed deep into Clarke's back, stealing her breath away. She continued to pace the length of the floor, trying in vain to block out the electrical current of agony humming through her. Clarke wasn't sure how she'd accomplished it, considering she was heavily pregnant, but she'd managed to get out of bed without waking Bellamy up. The poor man was exhausted. It may have had something to do with the fact that all his energy had been spent hovering over her lately.

Bellamy was incredibly angry that she still refused to give up her position as the community's resident healer, and had nowtaken it upon himself to personally bodyguard her at all times. Clarke was adamant that once the baby came, her time in med bay would be more limited, but she had no intention giving up the work she loved. Their child would see his or her mother as a hardworking, dedicated individual working to better their community. Bellamy, on the other hand, was the child of a mother who put her needs above those of her children time and time again. He didn't want his child to ever come second. It had been a serious point of contention over the last few weeks…

This very morning Clarke arrived at med bay, ready and able to help those who were hurt or ailing. Yet all was quiet as she sat behind her desk, twiddling her thumbs and waiting. As the noon sun settled high in the sky, it became clear that Bellamy was scaring her patients away. He didn't seem to understand that only the baby knew when and where the birth would was no use waiting around the house when it could be another week at least before the child arrived. She would not be confined until her labor began, she'd likely go insane by then. As usual, they argued about it until both were nearly blue in the face. Bellamy stomped off to cool down but first he'd promised to return with sustenance and water for her and the child. Their anger never lasted very long these days as Bellamy dreaded leaving her side. His short absence gave Clarke just enough time to make a few house calls before they walked back home side by side.

For the remainder of the evening, Bellamy and Clarke exchanged words of apology as they kissed and made up. Clarke was exhausted though; shortly after they got home she crawled into bed for a much-needed nap. Her body desperately needed rest for what was to come. After a couple hours, she sensed Bellamy crawling in beside her. As usual, he slid his arm around her gravid belly as he protected her swollen womb. Being nine months pregnant was certainly not without its discomforts, particularly the aching in her back. For several weeks now she'd been experiencing little contractions; she'd read somewhere that it was her body's way of getting ready for childbirth. As time wore on she experienced it more frequently, particularly over the last three days. The discomfort always passed and the baby continued moving and kicking powerfully inside her so Clarke simply ignored it and went about her life.

Tonight, though, was different. At first Clarke wasn't sure what had roused her from her slumbers. Her eyes opened blearily and she shifted uncomfortably. Her breath hitched in her throat as she carefully disentangled herself from Bellamy and slid off the bed. Nausea churned in her veins as pain began to overwhelm her senses. The contractions were stronger this time…much, _much_ stronger. Sweat beaded on her upper lip as she gripped the back of the chair in front of the fire. A sharp ache stabbed through her back, and she forced herself to breathe. Seconds ticked by as she counted how long the contraction lasted; she shut her eyes tightly against the onslaught. After half a minute, the pain began to subside. No, this was definitely not a false alarm…

Clarke still wasn't ready to wake Bellamy yet. These things took time and one of them deserved some rest, at least. While Clarke still felt relatively okay, she set about preparing the room. She made sure they had cloths on hand and that there was enough water. She only just managed to bite back a whimper when ten minutes later another powerful contraction blasted through her and lingered just a little bit longer this time. The fire was starting to die down and the slight dip in the temperature was a blessed relief. Clarke's face burned with exhaustion…and yet, she shivered. She found it strange that her body continued to be wracked with tremors; she certainly wasn't cold. Grabbing a small, dry log from the pile, she knelt to add it to the fire. As she bent lightly at the waist, a hot gush of liquid erupted from inside her and spattered onto the floor. She cursed softly; her water had broken, which meant she was that much closer to giving birth. There was no holding back this time. Clarke eased herself to the floor, arching at the hurt that thundered through her back. This time she couldn't stop the wretched cry that emanated from her throat. "Bellamy?" Clarke managed to call his name in the throes of the mighty contraction she was experiencing, "I need you."

If Clarke though that Bellamy was not wide awake this entire time, she was sorely mistaken. He never fell all the way asleep anymore. For weeks now he'd hardly even closed his eyes in fear that she would go into labor in the middle of the night and she'd have a hard time rousing him. Clarke hadoften teased him that he slept like the dead…those days were over now. When she first slipped from bed, he steeled himself against the urge to follow after her. She wasn't wrong about the fact that he hovered. He wanted her safe and happy at all times and he'd worried that she'd go into labor in the middle of town. Aurora Blake's labor had progressed very quickly—which may have been due to the fact that it was her second child. Still, Bellamy wanted to make sure that Clarke was safe and in a clean environment when their child came into the world. The moment she opened her mouth, he rocketed off the bed. He didn't realize she'd be so stupid as to try and lift something. He cursed himself for not intervening sooner, "Clarke, what the hell are you doing!?" He snapped and immediately slipped his arms beneath her shoulders to hoist her up, "Come on, let's get you up here."

"NO!" Clarke hollered, which startled the both of them. She really hadn't meant to yell, she just couldn't bear the thought of moving from a position that brought her comfort. "Wait," She begged, "My back was killing me but kneeling like this is really helping." To his credit, he didn't say another word about moving her. Instead he knelt beside her, gently rubbing her back in smooth, concentric circles. "I didn't mean to scream at you…" She whispered softly to him, "I'm really sorry."

Leave it to Clarke to apologize to him while she was in the throes of labor. Bellamy kissed her cheek gently, "Don't worry about it. I can take whatever you dish out, Clarke." His mind wandered back to the day Octavia was born. Back then he was a scared five year old boy, powerless and frightened. His mother cried and cursed and swore as she labored…he, too, had cried helplessly, unsure of what to do. That night he'd gone from a boy to a man. Drying his tears, he dragged himself up from the edge of fear and talked his mother through the last moments of her birth. Without warning she'd handed him the mewling bundle and instructed him to keep her quiet. Holding the newborn girl close to his little body, he had loved her completely and without hesitation. When all this was over, he would know that joy again. "Tell me what you need and I'll do it Clarke…"

Nodding, she gripped his hand as another contraction ebbed its way through her core. "Just being here is enough, Bellamy." Clarke was a young, healthy woman with a body built for bearing children; there was no reason that she shouldn't have a relatively easy labor. Still, fears plagued her. She could bleed after the birth or get a massive infection. Already she had some of the crushed seaweed powder at the ready and would drink some in her tea to help prevent against the risk. What scared her even more than the physical risk was the soul-clenching fear that she would irrevocably screw up this child's life. What if she was horrible and rotten as a parent? What if her children hated her? What if Bellamy came to hate her because she was awful at motherhood? Clarke let out another cry, "I don't think I can do this…"

"It's a little late for that, Clarke…" Bellamy put a pot of water on the fire to boil after he'd added another couple logs. Settling down beside her again, a look of concern crossed his features, "What can I do?" The pain must have been agonizing because she looked utterly stricken. Guilt speared through him and wound around his heart like a vise. He'd done this to her. In the wake of losing Charlotte, Bellamy had temporarily lost his mind to grief; coupled with the fact that Octavia had been raging against him ever since they'd arrived on earth, he felt as if he was losing himself. He had been more of a father to Octavia than a brother and the teenage years were tearing him apart. When Clarke opened herself to him, he spilled his seed into the heart of her womb fully intending to conceive a child. He could have protected her, at least attempting to pull out before their fate was sealed. He simply hadn't wanted to. This child was a new start for him and the love he felt for Clarke was deeper than he ever could have imagined. He wasn't sorry it had played out like this…he just wished he could shoulder more of the burden.

Sipping some water that Bellamy offered, she wrapped her arms around her belly. Whimpering softly, she vehemently shook her head, "I don't mean giving birth. I mean I don't think I can be a mother. I'm completely unqualified…and I think I'm going to ruin our baby!" She sniffled, "I was angry at Charlotte before she jumped, Bellamy. I...I was upset that she killed Wells and I chastised her. She went out in search of Murphy to try and atone for what she'd done." A sob bubbled up in her chest, "What if I make our children want to jump off a cliff too!?"

Bellamy dropped to his knees in front of her. Despite the gravity of the situation, he couldn't help but be a little bit amused. There was no one on this whole planet more qualified than Clarke to be a mother. She was perfection itself and he knew she would be amazing. Gently, he brushed his thumb over the back of her knuckles, "Clarke, Charlotte lost her parents when she was very young. She had to watch them get floated and it twisted her up inside. Instead of getting guidance and support, she was imprisoned. If she'd had a mother who loved her as much as you'll love our children, it never would have ended that way for her. It's _not_ your fault." Swiping at the tears burning down her cheeks, he leaned in and kissed her softly, "Look at me, Clarke." Cupping her face, he smoothed her hair away from her ruddy cheeks. "You are going to be amazing. You're already a mother to half the people in this camp; they love and respect you." Resting a hand over her belly, he gazed lovingly at her, "You're the only mother that my child deserves."

Grasping his hand tight, she fought hard against the contractions of her womb and the ones tearing at her heart. When Bellamy explained everything about Charlotte it made perfect sense. Clarke hadn't been responsible for Charlotte's parents being floated or the psychological effects that lingered in the wake of the tragedy. She couldn't help but smile as relief spread through her. It was exactly what she needed to hear. "Thank you, Bellamy." Her head lolled back as another contraction hit just a few seconds later and she writhed beneath it. He was too close and she felt overheated as it was, "I love you but if you continue to touch me, I am going to break your hand!"

It was hard not to take her rejection personally but Bellamy knew she needed to vent. He helped her onto a pallet of clean cloth draped over soft animal pelts and encouraged her to sip water while pressing cool compresses against her head and neck. A couple of times she closed her eyes to nap between contractions, which comforted him somewhat; she needed to conserve her energy as much as possible. As far as he was concerned, everything was progressing as expected. For several hours, the contractions came at predictable intervals, waxing and waning like the flow of tides. The sun had just begun to rise in the East when the contractions began to get closer and closer. Finally, they were nearly one on top of the other and Bellamy left her side only to thoroughly wash his hands, "It's almost time, Clarke."

Squirming in agony, Clarke toiled and whimpered. The pain was ceaseless now. One contraction ended and another began without a single moment's reprieve. Suddenly there was a sensation of burning that seared her flesh so badly that she screamed from the agony of it. The violent force within her was so overwhelming that she nearly retched, "Bellamy I _have_ to push!" Her fingertips gripped into the fabric beneath her, tearing it to shreds as she thrashed. At Bellamy's command, she bore down; all the anger, fear, and anguish pulsed through her. Pressure ebbed and flowed through her, coalescing in the core of her until finally the dam burst. There was such blessed relief as the child she'd created with Bellamy slipped into the world and into the arms of his father.

Ignoring the emotion that was building in his chest, Bellamy immediately slipped the child into a clean cloth. He set about clearing the child's mouth, nose, and his eyes before patting the child's back firmly to ensure that his lungs were clear. Bellamy stared down at this perfect little being they'd made and gasped, "It's a boy, Clarke…" Tying off the umbilical cord, he cut it with the sterilized knife at his side before wrapping the child in a blanket to warm him up.

Terror speared through Clarke immediately, "Why isn't he crying?!" Her heart thundered in her chest as she listened for tiny, mewling whimpers. The newborn's tiny legs kicked against the blanket that Bellamy had swaddled him in. It took all the strength in her body to sit up and peer at the little stranger in Bellamy's arms. Clarke eased the blanket back as if afraid of what she'd find. She gazed into the face of their amazing child and was instantly and deeply in love with this little person they'd made. The newborn infant was pink and chubby, contentedly suckling his tiny fist; he was the epitome of health. "Do you think he's okay? Aren't babies supposed to cry?" She asked nervously.

"He's perfect…" Bellamy leaned in and kissed his son's head, "He clearly didn't inherit either of our temperaments. We may have lucked out here," He laughed softly. Gingerly Clarke reached out for their child and he eagerly slid her son into her arms for the first time. He'd never felt such love or contentment as he did right now watching mother and child meet for the very first time. After he placed several pillows behind her back to prop her up, he settled in beside her. His voice was tight with emotion as he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, "You're amazing, Clarke. I love you and our son so very much."

Kissing the top of the child's head gently, she then captured Bellamy's lips. Clarke gingerly wiped her tears away with her free hand. Her heart was nearly bursting with the love she felt. "I love you too…" She let out a shaky breath, "I don't know whether to laugh or cry right now." The pain that she had felt was like a hazy memory now. Of course, she was still incredibly sore but the end result made it all worthwhile. "What should we name him?" They'd lovingly squabbled about boys' and girls' names for months now. Bellamy wanted to name their children after Roman emperors while Clarke had preferred a moniker that was exotic and interesting. Eventually they'd agreed to decide on a name once they saw the baby, something would fit and it would be a name they could both agree on.

Gazing down at his son, Bellamy beamed with pride. Their child had a shock of babyfine dark hair peppering the crown of his head. His little eyes were and soft and blue, just like Clarke's. He was the perfect combination of them both and the baby deserved a name that embodied both of them. "What about Griffin?"

"Griffin Blake?" Tears were already running in thick trails down her cheeks. "Yes, I love it…happy Birthday, Griffin." Snuggled there in Bellamy's arms, she knew this is what true love felt like. Resting her head against his, she felt her consciousness begin to wane. She was exhausted from giving birth. Bellamy must have noticed because he gingerly rested their son in the cradle he'd built for him before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to bed. He helped her change into a fresh nightgown and bundled her up. "Keep the baby warm, Bellamy," She murmured, "Please."

"I will," Bellamy promised. Leaning in, he kissed her gently and smoothed the strands of sweat-soaked hair from her face, "You need to rest, Clarke. Try and get some sleep." Pulling the blanket up around her, he set about cleaning the room. Then, Bellamy gave Griffin his very first bath. To the child's credit, he only let out a couple angry noises while Bellamy spruced him up. Afterward he gathered Griffin to his chest and cradled him close. The tiny infant let out an audible sigh as he cuddled against his father's warmth. Bellamy couldn't help but smile as he settled down in the chair in front of the fire. "Hey kid," His voice was almost inaudible, since he didn't want to wake Clarke from her slumbers. "I'm going to tell you a little story, call it a fairy tale." Octavia loved fairy tales as a girl and he had spent many nights weaving stories about princes and magic and happily-ever-afters. "Once upon a time there was a princess who lived high above the sky. She was sent down to earth with a hundred of her people to determine if this new kingdom was a place that they all could live…"

The child began to fuss when Bellamy paused, his tiny fists clutching the fabric of his father's shirt; yet the moment that Bellamy's soft voice reached his ears, he began to calm again. He continued, unperturbed, "Among these men and women was a brave warrior. At first he and the princess didn't get along. They never saw eye to eye on anything and, I'll admit, she was a bit of a—"

"Finish that sentence and you're dead." Clarke murmured from the bed. She'd slept about an hour but upon hearing his voice, she rolled to face him. A smile curved over her lips as she watched her two boys snuggling by the warmth of the fire. It was a sight that she'd never, ever grow tired of.

Bellamy glared playfully at her, "You're supposed to be sleeping, Clarke. We're having some father and son bonding time." Rubbing Griffin's back, he marveled at how beautiful she was even having just given birth.

"Well don't let me stop you," Clarke replied. "Did you tell him how this brave and heroic warrior wasn't always the epitome of grace and understanding? As a matter of fact, some people actually thought that he was a bit of a jerk."

Bellamy chuckled softly, "I thought that part was implied." Rocking the baby gently, he let out a rumbling sigh, "Okay, kid, the princess and the hero often drove each other to distraction but he always thought she was beautiful, strong, and amazing."

She looked surprised, "You did?"

"Are you going to keep interrupting the story, princess?" Bellamy stood up, moving toward the bed with the infant in his arms. He kissed her gently, sliding the child into her arms. Griffin was just starting to fuss and was likely hungry; being born was not an easy task. Kissing her softly, Bellamy eased into bed next to her, careful not to jostle either of them.

Clarke brought the baby to breast. It took a little maneuvering but she felt such joy as the baby latched on for the first time and she was able to provide sustenance to her child. Breathing a sigh of relief, she smiled, "So what happened next? Griffin is simply riveted by this fascinating tale…"

"Well, even throughout all the fighting between the handsome hero and the princess, they came to care for a young orphan girl. She drew them closer to one another but sadly, the girl was killed by, umm…" He tapped his chin a moment, "Goblins?"

Clarke nodded, "Very fitting…Murphy did look like a goblin." She gingerly smoothed Griffin's wispy hair. "Mind if I add to the story, daddy?" She leaned against him tenderly, "The princess and the hero put aside their differences and came together to comfort each other in this time of need." Griffin was beginning to fall asleep. She slipped him over her shoulder, rubbing his back until he let out a tiny burp. Finally he settled against her, sleepy and content. "That very day they decided it was time for them to give the kingdom a little prince."

Bellamy smirked. He'd decided and he was glad that Clarke saw it that way. "The princess and the hero were wed and a respectable amount of time later, the miracle baby was born. He was perfect and amazing. The princess, the hero, and the little prince were finally a family and they all lived happily ever after…"

"Yes they did." She sighed softly, "_Very_ happily ever after." Her mortal body was still sore from giving birth but her soul felt lighter than air. "We should let everyone know that the baby is finally here." The community that they'd built was almost as excited as they were at the prospect of the child. It was all anyone talked about these days. "And I know I shouldn't ask but…I'm starving." She could eat an entire boar by herself. "Maybe you could let everyone know when you get us some food?"

Bellamy felt a stab of annoyance that he hadn't anticipated her needs. Of course she'd be starving; she'd just given birth to his child. Throwing on his shoes and coat, he kissed her swiftly, "I'll be back soon." He crossed to the door but when he opened it, he found the entire town was standing out there with gifts and food. "Um, Clarke? I think you should see this…" Carefully, he slipped the sleeping infant from her arms. He draped her coat over her shoulders and helped her slide her boots on before moving back toward the door.

Easing out of bed, she took a few shaky steps before finding her footing. Clarke stood in the doorway, finding a sea of happy faces before them. Shock coursed through her, "They're _all_ here…" She was truly disbelieving that their entire town had come to congratulate them. Apparently the extendedabsence of Bellamy and Clarke had led everyone to draw the conclusion that she'd gone into labor. They poured out of their houses and left their jobs to pay homage to the newest member of their town. Octavia rushed up to greet them and get the very first look at her brand new nephew. Bellamy kissed her forehead gently, "I'd like to formally introduce you to our son, Griffin Blake."

Octavia gushed over Griffin and insisted on holding him while Clarke had something to eat. Their friends came in a few at a time to admire the newborn child and to present their gifts. Bellamy made sure that no one got too close as the baby was still very new and he was feeling particularly protective over him. By the time everyone had come and gone, the day was waning and so was Clarke. Griffin was well fed and content, sleeping soundly in his cradle. Bellamy stood beside Clarke with his arm around her, admiring the fine son they had. He would never grow tired of looking at that baby but he knew Clarke was exhausted. Bellamy captured her lips, "Come on, let's get some sleep."

Clarke yawned as she slid into bed beside Bellamy, "Today has been the happiest day of my life." She whispered softly as she snuggled into his arms. "I want to remember this forever." Closing her eyes, she sighed contentedly. "I love you, Bellamy."

"We have many more happy days ahead of us." Holding Clarke against his chest, he felt that his life and his soul were finally complete. "I love you too." Years of uncertainty and fear had corrupted and wounded him but with Clarke and Griffin at his side, the hurting was finally over and love remained in its place…

* * *

**Awwwwwww...if you didn't have diabetes before, you definitely have it now. You'll be receiving your insulin kits and an instructional video on how to manage your diabetes in the mail. **

**Hahah, all kidding aside, I had such an amazing time writing this story! My Beta JustVisiting80 is FANTASTIC. Literally, I am so, so, so lucky to have her. You have her to thank for helping me actually make sense! And if you haven't yet, her fic Break Forth to New Mutiny (for the CW show Star Crossed) is amazing. I'd greatly appreciate you reviewing this chapter...and please let me know if you'd like me to write a little epilogue. I'll do it if there's enough interest. Let me hear your voice!**

**Have a WONDERFUL Sunday and thank you so much for your continued support!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay...I promised you an epilogue and I totally failed. This is NOT an epilogue. After much deliberation and a hail Mary jolt of crazy muse, this is what happened. There will be more chapters to this fic as long as there continues to be interest. Also, I am wearing a helmet so feel free to throw all the angry things at me that you would like. Don't know what I mean? Why don't you read and review!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

_**One Year Later**_

"Griffin!" Bellamy bellowed, hurtling forward to grab a hold of the toddling menace that had stolen his heart forever. Scooping the giggling bundle into his arms, he cradled him close to his chest, "Got him!" He called back to Clarke who hurried along behind, looking worried. "He's okay, he didn't get far. You know I'd never let anything happen to him, princess." Ever since their son had taken his first steps, it had been a constant battle keeping up with him. Griffin was just over a year old now and growing like a weed. Each and every day he challenged and amazed his parents. It was a learning process, caring for a child, but doing so had only strengthened their love and commitment to one another.

Clarke was tightly wound; it was one of the things he had grown to love most about her. Bellamy sighed heavily as he jogged to keep up. "Hey, relax…" He frowned slightly, his hand resting gently against her shoulder to slow her pace, "It's going to be okay. There's no reason to be nervous." It was a very big day for the remaining people here on earth. Including Griffin, there were seventy-four of the hundred who still remained. There were those who had died of acid fog, succumbed to injuries sustained in the wilderness or had been exiled for crimes. Though with the advances they had made in medicinal herbs and communication, the number who died had dwindled significantly since they first arrived. Against all odds, they had built a society that not only functioned but thrived.

Clarke plucked the baby from his arms before settling him on her hip. She exhaled sharply, continuing to push forward toward the landing zone. "There are plenty of reasons to be nervous, Bellamy." She shook her head, "The surviving Ark members arrive on earth today. Including my mother…" Gingerly she smoothed the dark cowlick at the back of Griffin's head. Clarke swore that Bellamy and Griffin were cut from the same cloth. Both had dark hair, adorable grins, and mischievous tendencies. If not for Griffin's vibrant blue eyes and proclivity for empathy, she truly wondered if she'd had a hand in making this child at all. "I don't even know what to say to her. It's been two years since I've seen her and she killed my father…"

Dr. Abby Griffin had been a significant source of strain on Clarke for some time. Bellamy was well aware of it. For a while, it hardly bothered the two of them. Bellamy and Clarke were very busy caring for a newborn infant. It had taken time for Monty to build radios and even longer to find a way to contact the Ark. With Abby being imprisoned for her crimes, the council had all but shut down everything related to The Hundred Project. It had taken weeks to finally make contact and several months longer to prepare for the citizens of the Ark to return to the ground. Ships had to be prepared, supplies gathered, and decisions to be made. There were only enough pods to hold seven hundred people…it was not an easy process by any means. Griffin's first birthday had come and passed. Early spring was humming all around them. Bellamy peered at Clarke out of the corner of his eye before he grabbed her hand. This time, he didn't let go. "Clarke, _stop_," He commanded, "Talk to me."

Breathing raggedly, she turned to him, "I didn't tell my mother about us!" She looked away, ashamed. "There was always some emergency we were trying to solve or problem that tore one of us away. It just never felt like the right time." Heart thundering her chest, she bit her lip, "Please don't be angry at me, Bellamy."

"Clarke, I'm not angry," Bellamy soothed her gently. "It really doesn't matter." Leaning in, he kissed the crown of her head and then did the same for Griffin, so he didn't feel left out. "Radio time is limited and you never know who's listening in on your conversation. She's going to find out today anyway." Brushing aside a strand of her blonde hair, he smirked, "If you're worried about it, I know of a few ways you can make it up to me later."

Clarke laughed despite herself. The tension was broken and she felt a wave of relief wash over her. Over the last year she and Bellamy had become closer than she'd ever dreamed possible. They'd shared their hopes, dreams, and fears; they had fought and made up more times than she could count. At the end of the day, they could weather any storm as long as they had each other. "I love you, Bellamy…" She slipped her free hand into his, "Thank you."

Brushing his thumb over the back of her hand, he smirked, "I love you too, Clarke. Take a deep breath; I'm going to be with you every step of the way." Most of the town was already gathered at the site, milling around along the tree line. Over the last several weeks their community had cleared a large space so that the drop ships could land uninhibited. They made sure to stay far enough out of the way to avoid getting hit with any debris. Unfortunately, Griffin was getting fidgety. He whimpered and babbled, pushing against Clarke's chest, yearning to run and play. Eventually she had given up trying to hold him and allowed Octavia to run the baby around so he couldburn some energy off. The hour was growing nearer and she made sure to give Octavia strict instructions not to let Griffin anywhere near the landing strip.

Despite the time, Bellamy was giving Clarke that hungry, teasing look. Sneaking a moment of alone time was a rarity for the young parents. His lips teased along the sensitive contour of her neck and he whispered words of love into her ear. Grabbing his hand, Clarke dragged Bellamy away from the crowd and down toward the southern corner of camp. It had been far too long since they'd stolen a moment of privacy. His warm, rough hands slid beneath her shirt as he pressed her up against a tree. She tugged at the button at his pants as he dragged the offending garment over her head. Clarke groaned softly, "We need to be careful. This is how I got pregnant the last time." Right up against this very tree he had soothed the fire in her soul and gifted her with Griffin.

"Mmm…" Bellamy kissed down the column of her throat, fingers brushing over the ripe curves of her body. "I've been thinking it's time to give Griffin a sibling, don't you?" He snickered when she aimed a blow straight for his chest, knocking him a step back. "Aw come on, princess. I'm just kidding!"

"Uh huh, I know you, Bellamy Blake, and that is not your 'I'm kidding' look." Clarke stood with her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you're missing the sleepless nights and mind-numbing exhaustion of caring for a newborn!" Griffin had only just begun to sleep all the way through the night, which was a blessed relief for both of them.

Bellamy slid against her again, pecking her on the lips, "I know it's a lot…but would it really be so bad?"

Clarke exhaled sharply, "Bad isn't the right word. It would be challenging, especially with everyone coming down today. We are going to need to stay focused. The council thinks that they run the world but we need to make it clear that's not how things are down here." She rested her forehead against his, taking a tender moment as she collected her thoughts. Something was bothering him and she was pretty sure she knew what. "Is this about your father?"

Bellamy's insides twisted as if he'd been stabbed. He wrenched away from her, "Kane may have impregnated my mother but he is _not_ my father. Being a father means more than showing up to the conception." He snapped. "Everything that happened to us was his fault. I know damn well he could have stopped my mother from being floated and he didn't." Tightening his fists, he turned his back to her in a futile attempt to shield her from the agony crossing his features. "I want him to know that things are different here. You can't kill someone for having children or living a happy life!"

Hesitantly, Clarke took a step toward him again, "Bellamy…" He was so tense, the muscle in his jaw ticking with anger. Her warm hands slid over the naked flesh of his chest as she leaned her head against his back, "Kane is a deposed dictator who will be remembered forever as the man who killed three hundred and twenty people for nothing. They kicked him off the council and he's been forced to call in favors just to survive. He's lucky they didn't float him for his crimes…" She replied softly, "He's not a threat to us." Gingerly pressing her lips against his spine, she sighed. It was time. The wind was howling around them not from a storm but the first of the drop ships pushing their way through the atmosphere. "Screw my mom, screw Kane, screw everyone else on those ships…it's us against the world." She smiled tenderly, "After things settle down, we can talk about expanding our family, I promise."

Bellamy shuddered at the tender kiss, turning swiftly as he pulled her back into his arms. For a long moment he just held her close, knowing that she accepted him for everything he was in the past and the man he'd grown into. He'd have happily stood there all day, just holding her close. Unfortunately, that was not an option. Heavy shadows began to spread across the land. The Exodus ships were landing. "Come on, we need to go." Grabbing her shirt, he handed it back to her and quickly readjusted his clothes. Hurrying to the landing site, he stepped forward to watch the magnificent ships beginning to open their doors. Clarke moved to his side, smiling softly. Octavia really must have tuckered Griffin out because he was droopy eyed and whining. Taking the child from his sister, he snuggled him close. Despite the noise and the hubbub, Griffin's dark head began to loll and soon he slept peacefully in his father's arms.

Clarke watched in awe as the hordes of people stepped out onto earth for the first time in ninety-nine years. She and her husband stood at the head of the group, the unspoken leaders. She peered over at Bellamy, smiling as she recalled the first moment they'd stepped off the drop ship and, shortly thereafter, butted heads for the first time. Sharing a secret smile with him, she laced their fingers together. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

Slowly but surely the mass of people from the Ark began to move toward their first settlers. Abby, Thelonious, and the rest of the council strode forward. Kane was a few paces behind, never straying far from where the action was. At the sight of her daughter, Abby tore away and broke into a dead run. "Clarke!" Tears burned bright in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Oh Clarke, I've missed you so much…" Pulling back, she swiped at the hot tears. "You look so grown up." Her eyes caught immediately on the tall man who stood at her daughter's side, cradling a sleeping child. "What…"

"Mom," Clarke nearly toppled at the force of the hug her mother gave her. Momentarily she let go of Bellamy's hand so she could catch her balance. "I'd like to introduce you to Bellamy Blake, my husband, and our son, Griffin."

"Your husband…" She stared up at Bellamy, incredulously, "And son? Oh my God…" Reaching for Bellamy, she immediately pulled him into her tight embrace.

Bellamy stooped forward slightly, patting the good doctor on the back; he really had no choice in participating in this hug. He glanced sideways at his wife. "Dr. Griffin, welcome to Earth." Slinging an arm protectively around Clarke's waist, he met the glaring eyes of Chancellor Jaha. Their crimes had been forgiven but that did nothing to soothe hurt feelings. It wasn't personal when Bellamy shot the chancellor, he had done it to get on this ship and to protect his sister; he was long past being sorry about it. "Camp is a few miles north of here. Our people will look after the new arrivals while we discuss the terms of your acceptance into our community." They had chosen not to expand their borders to accommodate the citizens of the Ark in the event that they could not come to an agreement. Neither Bellamy nor Clarke was willing to give up what they'd built just because those who had cast them off had arrived.

Tension was so thick in the air that it could have been cut with a knife. Clarke waited for the Ark's leaders to make a decision on how they wanted to proceed. She was vaguely surprised when Kane stepped forward, "We are very willing to hear your terms."

"You do not speak for us. You are no longer a member of the council!" Jaha tore into Kane.

"And we are no longer on the Ark, Thelonious," Abby snapped. Turning to Kane, she peered at him levelly for a brief moment before returning her focus to her daughter. "We would love to see what you've built."

Jaha's face tightened in anger. Kane stepped forward again. "Ms. Griffin, why don't you lead the way?"

Clarke stared into Marcus Kane's onyx eyes and found that they were so like her husband's. He may have been making an effort but she was outraged on Bellamy's behalf for everything he'd done to Aurora Blake and his children. There was a note of annoyance in her tone, "It's _Blake_now." Moving ahead of him, she caught sight of Octavia. She looked so overwhelmed and lost among all the people in the Ark whom she'd never met and who had sentenced her to a life of imprisonment. What she needed was to be with her family right now. "O, I could use your help with Griffin," Clarke called. A small smile played at her lips as the younger girl scrambled over, brushing past Kane coldly as she did so.

Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows. He did not look happy that Clarke roped Octavia into this; then again, Griffin needed a quiet place to finish out his nap. Octavia had stepped into her role as doting aunt just minutes after her little nephew was born and often watched him when Bellamy and Clarke were otherwise engaged. Leading the group up the trodden path to the campsite, he paused at the gate. The few guards he had left in charge of security opened up the doors for them. Gingerly, he kissed Griffin's dark head before handing him off to Octavia.

Rubbing her son's back gently, Clarke smiled at Octavia as she headed back toward the house, "If you need something, come get us." She opened up the door to the med bay. It was the largest space available, having been expanded after last winter due to the amount of illness they had seen. Cots had been pushed back against the wall to make space for a table made of heavy oak. Bellamy had become quite the carpenter in the last year and she was incredibly proud. He sat at the head of the table; Clarke poured everyone water before she settled at his right hand. "We're so glad that you've made it down safely from the Ark. Here on Earth, things are very different and there are many dangers: animals, weather, and intermittent radiation clouds…"

Abby cleared her throat, "Well, you've done an amazing job building here. The houses, the medical base, and the silos I noticed on the way in…you kids should be very proud of yourselves."

Bellamy slammed his fist down on the table. Clarke's hand slid over his and he felt himself calm just slightly, "We are _not_ children. We stopped being children the day that you sent us down here to die." The gravesite in the southwestern corner of camp told the tragic tale of too many lives cut short, "Many of us did. We struggle and labor to stay alive. There was chaos for a long time as we tested our limits…" The chaos had been partially his fault, as Clarke liked to remind him but things were so much better now. And he'd do anything to make sure it stayed that way. "We have peace and everyone here has a say. We even took a vote to decide whether to contact the Ark or not…but as my wife pointed out, we cannot judge the many by the one."

"Bellamy," Clarke warned. He was a passionate man and injustice scalded him to his core. She smiled gently, "What we're trying to say is that the rules on the Ark don't apply here. You aren't chancellor or councilman in this community, you're a member of a place where everyone's voice gets heard." She leaned in, "If our ways are not acceptable to you, feel free to settle somewhere else."

The council and Kane sat in stunned silence as Bellamy and Clarke laid out the laws of the land for them. Everyone got an equal say. Community-wide meetings were held early and often and both Bellamy and Clarke were readily available to discuss issues with the people. When a crime was committed everyone got a say and punishments ranged from losing a day's rations to the maximum sentence of banishment. Once they had finished, Bellamy crossed his hands over the table, "These are our terms. Take it or leave it…"

Leaning in, the leaders of the Ark spoke in dulcet tones and hushed whispers. Bellamy smiled gently at Clarke. It was Abby who spoke first, "You are absolutely right, this is not the Ark and we cannot go on the way we did there. However, there are many more people on earth now. I am not sure that the way you are set up will be feasible…"

"Whether there are seven hundred or seven million, the rules don't change. Everyone gets a say." Clarke reiterated. "This is not a negotiation. We are telling you how it is here."

Kane cleared his throat, "I agree to your terms. We need to stop looking at this as leaders, Abby, but as people." He peered at her, "They have lived here for two years and thrived. Your own daughter has set up a medical base, stored food for the winter, and given birth to a child. We have to give them credit."

"That is not in question here, Marcus," Thelonious chimed in, "But I fail to see—"

The door to the med bay was hurled open, slamming against the wall with a thunderous thud. Jasper rushed in, sweaty and out of breath. Dropping to his knees, he let out a gasping sob. Immediately Clarke and Bellamy were at his side. "What's happened?" Clarke was looking everywhere for an injury but she found none. Bellamy grabbed Jasper's shoulders, "Deep breaths, kid! Christ!" For several minutes Jasper did nothing but whimper and whine. Clarke barked orders left and right. She sent Monroe to get some water and she boiled some herbs to make a calming tea while Monroe and the other guard fanned him gently to try and calm him down. Finally after taking a few sips of the tea, he was able to form words again, "They took her." He wheezed, "The Grounders they took Octavia…and Griffin."

Suddenly, the world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke didn't cry. She wanted to scream from the agony that wracked her body but even as her mouth fell open, nothing came out. It was as if all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. Blackness tinged her mind, her body hurtled off a ledge and into the violent, rushing water of grief below. Constant murmuring that sounded like little more than the thunderous crush of being swept away obscured her hearing. She was lost under the deluge of her own sorrow. Seconds bled into minutes and the pain only got deeper. Within the haze of her loss she felt someone grab her and shake her. Her heartbeat hammered…and suddenly she was ripped out of her own introspection by Bellamy's harsh command.

"CLARKE, _BREATHE_!" Bellamy knew exactly how she felt. He was devastated. There were no words to describe how frightened and hurt he was at the thought of anyone hurting the child he loved so much. He needed Clarke to be okay too, they were his heart…but more than that, they were his life. "Just breathe," he whispered, thankful that she seemed to respond finally. Any longer and she might have collapsed.

Her bright blue eyes snapped upward to meet Bellamy's dark ones as she finally inhaled. Her entire body burned with that first excruciating breath. "Griffin…" She cried plaintively, "My baby." Her stomach was twisted in knots and her head pounded with the sheer force of her hysteria. Clarke felt it was appropriate to cry but the sheer trauma was so massive that she was crushed beneath the weight of it, unable to do anything more than stand there in a catatonic stupor.

Abby kept her arms wrapped tight around her body, her own tears falling thick and heavy. The pain that her child felt gnawed at her. She yearned to pull her close, stroke her hair, and murmur soft words of encouragement into her ear. Only a mother could understand what it meant to lose a child. When Clarke took that wristband off and she thought she was dead, Abby felt this exact same way. Somehow, watching her daughter struggle with the pain of her child being in peril made it a thousand times worse. Perhaps the thing that bothered her most was that she could do nothing about it.

Bellamy paced the length of the floor like a caged animal. Something needed to be done and now. Why had the grounders chosen today to send a message? Likely it had to do with the arrival of the rest of the people from the Ark. They saw it as a declaration of war. Well if it was war they wanted, it was war they would get. Clarke was the more empathic and emotional of the two of them. She mourned and looked at him with those haunted eyes…Bellamy just got angrier. Fury burned in his veins like a fire had been lit there. "Send out the call." He barked, "We retaliate swiftly and immediately." They had some weapons they'd fashioned out of the metal from the drop ship, spears and hatchets from rocks and whittled wood but they didn't have anything more than that. He turned to Jaha, his face twisted in anger, "There's no way you came down here without bringing the ship's weapons stores…"

Jaha folded his arms, frowning. Clarke had been very close to him and to Wells; he thought of her as a cherished daughter. However, many things had changed in the last two years. His son was dead and Clarke was a living reminder that he could hardly bear to face. He was also not ready to give his chancellorship up quite yet. "I hardly think this is an appropriate use of the Ark's weapons. We should call a meeting—"

"There is no more council!" Kane snapped violently, cutting Jaha off. "If you refuse to help then I make a motion to banish you from this community. We cannot refuse aid to our own people. A child's life is at stake!" He had not been a father to his own children but that was all about to change. He would not make the same mistakes that haunted him on the Ark. He was already heading toward the door, "I will personally make sure that you get those weapons."

"I'll second that motion," That voice came from beyond the door, all eyes turned to face Finn. Stepping further into the room, he helped Jasper up off the floor before folding his arms over his chest. "I talked to Monroe, the grounders entered through the Northwest corner of the barricade. They hacked right through…the good news? There's no blood that I could see and nothing to indicate that they hurt Octavia or Griffin. If we gather weapons quickly then we should be able to follow the trail fairly easily." As the town's tracker and a fellow leader among their people, his opinion was held in high regard. "But I think it's a bad idea to go in a massive group which would tip them off. Bellamy, Jasper, Monroe, Miller, Mbege and myself will lead. We'll radio for backup if we need it…"

"I'm coming with you." Clarke wrenched herself away, taking several tottering steps forward. She reached for her med kit but Bellamy grabbed her shoulders, "No! Clarke, we need you here. You're this town's best healer. I need you to be safe." He gripped the sides of her face, leaning in to rest his forehead on hers. Wrapping her in his arms, he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I will bring our son home, I swear that to you," he murmured softly in her ear. Rubbing her back in smooth circles, he closed his eyes for a long moment. "I can't put my all into finding Octavia and Griffin while worrying about you. _Please_."

Burying her face in the crook of his neck, her fingers twisted in the fabric of his shirt. "I can't just stay here and do nothing. I'll lose my mind." This time the tears came, thick and hot. Her face burned red with hurt as she choked back the soul-crushing sobs that would surely be the death of her. Holding him tighter, the rational part of her brain knew that she'd simply slow them down. Yet she was far beyond being rational right now. Her child—the infant she'd carried within her womb, nourished from her own body, and loved with every fiber of her being—was in danger. Nothing else mattered except protecting Griffin and bringing him home. "Bellamy," She moaned.

"Shh…" He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head, "Clarke…" Finn motioned for all to follow him as Kane stepped forward to lead the party back to the Exodus pods. Bellamy gingerly brushed a wayward strand of her blonde hair from her face and stroked her cheek tenderly. "I _promise_ you, everything will be alright." He had never broken a single promise to Clarke and he didn't intend to start now. Disentangling himself from her, he pressed one last kiss to her lips. He could taste the salt of her tears, "I love you, Clarke."

Kissing him back, she took one last moment to relish being in his arms. "I love you too, Bellamy," Her voice cracked harshly but she managed to temper herself. After a long moment, he gently disentangled himself from her grasp. Grabbing a pack from the hook, he tossed in at least a few days' rations for the group. Clarke squared her shoulders and tried to put on a brave front. He needed her to be strong right now for all of their people. Wiping the stray tears from her cheeks, she cleared her throat several times. Bellamy strode out of the medical base, determined and ready to do whatever was necessary to get back their child. "I need to get Monty and Connor. We need to bulk up our medical supplies immediately." The mission would not be easy and she needed to be prepared. Monroe had basic first aid and Miller was pretty handy with stitches, so Clarke knew that they'd be alright. Not to mention she'd made sure that the med packs had enough dried seaweed in them to last over several injuries.

Turning back, Clarke took a deep breath. A headache thundered through her temples, her eyes still burning and raw. She turned to her mother who was watching her with a pained expression on her face. Tugging the chairs away from the table, she started to move the cots back into the center of the room. She could sense her mother's unwavering gaze, turning to face her. "What?"

Abby stood in awe of her only child. "It's just that I hardly recognize you, Clarke. You've grown so much…" She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You're a woman and mother…" She shook her head, overcome with emotion, "When did you stop being my little girl?"

"Around the time that you killed my father…" Harshness burned through her, lacing her tone with venom. Clarke was in no mood to play nice; her heart was ripped to shreds, her child was missing and her husband was out on a suicide mission. She lashed out, wanting someone to hurt as badly as she was right now. "Did you really think that I would never find out that you were the one that betrayed him to the council?" She was shaking, "And what kind of mother just lets her daughter get caught in the crossfire? I was locked away for a year and then sent down here to_die_!"

"Clarke…" Abby's voice cracked, her hand sliding over her mouth in horror. "I thought we put this behind us. I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry, I—"

Clarke threw the sheet she was using aside and shook her head, "I'll never forget and I'll _never_ forgive you." Turning quickly, she nearly slammed into Raven. Yet another person she really didn't want to deal with right now, "If you need something ask her. I need a break." She was about to stalk out of the med building when Raven caught her arm. Whirling around, she shrugged her off with a little more force than was necessary.

"Hey!" Raven snarled, "I get that you're upset and all, but we have bigger problems…" She grabbed Clarke's hand to hold her still, "Of the seven hundred people who came down, close to a hundred have already died. They got weirdly rigid and then passed out cold, a few minutes later they were dead." Licking her lips, she bit her lip. "They must have been exposed to something on the Ark but I'm afraid it might be contagious…"

Suddenly all the chaos swirling around her came to a screeching halt and Clarke had a singular focus. "All of the Ark members are hereby quarantined until further notice. Mom? That means you too. I'll be monitoring things at camp. Make sure that the people from the Exodus ships stay calm and try to determine what caused the deaths." She turned her back on her mother, regretting the words that she had spoken but she was far too stubborn to apologize. At least for now, things would remain in turmoil. "Raven get the hundred back to the compound. Anyone who exhibits symptoms needs to be quarantined. Have them detained on the southeast corridor for now." She grabbed her pack, turning to Abby again; her mother gave a curt nod before hurrying out of the medical base to the Exodus landing site.

Raven trotted after Clarke as they headed to sound the alarm to call their people back to the camp. "You were too hard on her back there. She loves you, Clarke. She always has."

Clarke ignored her and walked faster, "Everyone needs to be back here within the hour for health checks at the hut designated for quarantine. And I want a full report of the symptoms exhibited before the Ark survivors died immediately when you return." Standing silently in the trees, she took a cleansing breath. Staring up at the sky, she sent a silent prayer to any God that would listen. Protect her son, her husband and her sister in law, and her people…even if they had to strike her down to take it. She'd happily trade her life for the ones she loved so dearly. Splashing a little bit of cool water on her face, she steadied herself. These were dangerous times they were living in…and she had to be strong in the wake of adversity. They deserved nothing less.

* * *

Octavia groaned and squinted into the darkness. Pushing herself up to her knees, she winced and swore. She had been unassumingly walking down the path with Griffin in her arms, preparing to put him down for the remainder of his nap when suddenly she was ambushed. A sickly-looking woman extracted the baby from her arms while a man held a knife to her throat. She begged for Griffin but there was no acknowledgment that she'd even spoken. Instead she was swept up into the arms of a man who was easily twice her size. She thrashed and kicked…until he'd delivered one blow to the back of her head and the world went dark.

Rubbing the little lump on the back of her head, she murmured. She was shocked to find she was not bound. Stretching her limbs, she crawled toward the sounds of zealous laughter. Hiding in a shadow, she watched as one of the Grounders settled with Griffin in his lap, letting him play with a toy car; the rambunctious one year old babbled happily while scooting the old car up the man's leg. He was the one who had grabbed her. At the time, his body had been shrouded in dark pelts adorned with human hands. Covered in greasepaint and camouflage, she could hardly see more than his inky black eyes burning into hers. Taking another step forward, Octavia's stomach twisted when the man tightened his grip on Griffin, "No! Please don't hurt him…" Yet even as he held the child closer, Octavia instinctively knew that he wouldn't hurt him. Sweeping over his chiseled form, taut with muscles and tensed from their nearness, she felt a niggling of desire teasing the core of her.

Griffin was blissfully unaware of the danger happening all around him. He kicked his tiny legs, shaking the car as he reached up to Octavia. Smoothing the boy's dark hair, the grounder made it very clear that he had no intention of hurting the child. Staring at Octavia, he remained quiet and stoic. When the baby wiggled in his arms, eager to show his newest possession to the girl before him, he made no move to stop him.

"Look at that! Did you thank the nice man?" Octavia's voice was falsely positive. In truth, she was terrified…she wasn't so sure that this warrior was a nice man. She wrapped Griffin up in her arms, closing her eyes as she inhaled his sweet, familiar scent. He had been fed, she could tell by the remains of a carcass laying in the corner and the dab of grease on Griffin's little shirt. Whatever the grounder wanted, he obviously had taken painstaking care to look after the little boy.

The grounder stood, walking over to the small fire and picking up a bit of meat he'd saved for her. Easing beside her, he handed her a bit of meat he'd saved. Octavia looked up at him questioningly before taking the proffered sustenance and tearing into it without hesitation. She was starving, having not eaten since last night's dinner. She'd been too keyed up with everyone from the Ark coming down to have a proper meal. "Thanks…" She said quietly, taking a bite of the delicious meat. There was an expression that crossed his face that she couldn't quite place; it almost seemed like he was pleased. But how could she even tell? He hadn't said a word, he didn't even seem to understand her…there was no point in dwelling on it, she supposed.

The hour grew later and pretty soon, Griffin was fading. The man motioned for Octavia to bring the child and then bundled him in a papoose of pelts. Leaning down, she kissed the child's dark head gently. "Goodnight, I love you," She murmured into his ear. Standing carefully, her entire body tensed as the man grasped her wrist and a zip of electricity burned up her arm, fanning the flames of her had to steel herself against a guttural moan of need. "Listen there must be some mistake. I know you don't want to hurt us. You're so kind to Griffin and you fed me. If you planned on killing us, we'd be dead." Reaching for him, she grabbed the muscular rope of his arm, "Please, just let us go. My brother and his wife must be beside themselves. Griffin is their baby and they'd die without him…" She pleaded and whimpered until she was nearly hoarse with it. "You have to—"Suddenly she was cut off as the man wrapped a strong arm around her waist.

Staring up at him with starry eyes, she gasped for breath as his mouth descended on hers. Her knees wobbled but he held her tight to him. It was only a heartbeat before she succumbed, completely dominated by him. Right and wrong no longer mattered…the only thing she knew was that he had lit her aflame. And she'd never be the same again.

* * *

**Thank you x infinity to my WONDERFUL beta JustVisiting80 who is writing her own AWESOME Bellarke fic entitled Seared with Scars. Now that you finished this one, go on and check hers out! It's AWESOME. This obviously is an AU timeline...but I'm working it to the best of my ability. P.S. For those of you who watched this week's episode and the preview for next week, I totally had the idea first. Will you understand what I mean as we go along. PLEASE read and review, especially if you want more! Reviews are muse-juice! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

"I thought you said it would be easy to track them!" Bellamy had Finn suspended against a tree, his fists gripped tight in Spacewalker's worn, holey shirt. Breathing raggedly, he let out a feral cry of despair. Bellamy couldn't hold back the agony he was feeling anymore. They had been walking for hours, walking in _circles_ and still there was nothing. Now it was beginning to rain and they were rapidly losing any lingering evidence that pointed to where the grounders had taken Octavia and his son. "Where the hell are they!?" He demanded. The rational part of him knew that Finn had no earthly way of knowing where Griffin was but that part was clearly not in control right now.

"Bellamy!" Kane's voice thundered through the glade as he hurried forward, grabbing his arm. He had been following the party at a fairly safe distance. The lanky boy they called Jasper took up the rear, slowing the group enough so that he could easily follow. Mbege and Miller kept an easy pace behind Finn, who remained well ahead of the group. Monroe stayed at Bellamy's side; she was a fierce fighter and quick on her feet. Having her in the group tempered all of them but Bellamy was a pressure-cooker of emotion right now and it was clear he had reached his breaking point_**.**_

Turning to Kane, Bellamy hit him square in the chest. "Don't touch me," He snarled. "What the hell are you even doing here, old man? You should be back at camp with the others." While Bellamy was momentarily distracted, Finn had taken the opportunity to get the hell out of Dodge. He was already well out of arm's reach, giving Bellamy the space he needed to deal with the frustration. His chest ached with fear not only for his son but for the sister he'd raised. Then there was Clarke; he hated being parted from her and he was incredibly worried how she was holding up. The stress and the fear gnawed at him until he was nearly swept away. He needed an outlet and Kane made the perfect target.

Kane stiffened against the blow but made no move to retaliate. "I'm here to help you in any way I can." He replied, folding his arms over his chest to protect himself from another attack. "Octavia is my—"

"Don't say it. Don't you dare say that she's your daughter!" This time Bellamy didn't hold back. He unleashed twenty-three years of pent up rage and frustration on the man who had sired him and walked away. Kane was a pitiful creature who had found Aurora Blake beautiful and alluring. When she conceived he had promised her the world…but he was a council member and the leader of the guard. She was a lowly seamstress. His loyalties were divided. They maintained a cordial relationship but he had very little contact with the child she called Bellamy. Aurora wanted it that way. Over the years they'd spent a few nights together mutually enjoying each other's bodies. Had he known she had conceived a second child, life might have been different for all of them. He wanted to believe that he could have helped them or protected her somehow. Then again, Kane was a very different man now than he was years ago. There was no guarantee the story would have had a happier ending. "You are _nothing_ to her, you understand? You're a pitiful excuse for a man." Bellamy hit Kane with excessive force… and yet he felt even angrier that pounding the man's face in didn't make him feel better. After two blows to the jaw, he turned and walked toward the stream, leaving Kane sprawled out in the grass.

Cool rain stung against Bellamy's face as he collapsed to his knees. Hot tears mingled with the moisture from above, hiding the depth of his grief from the others. He didn't want to be weak, he didn't want to falter…but Griffin and Octavia, along with Clarke, were his heart. And it felt like his heart was shattered into a million pieces right now. Soft footsteps crunching against the sand made Bellamy tense again, "You really can't take a fucking hint, can you?"

"I've made mistakes." Kane's voice was thick with emotion as he knelt beside Bellamy. "I'll be the first to admit that. I'm not a good person…but I want to make amends." Blood still dripped in a slow trickle from his nose. Already there were livid purplish bruises beginning to spring up over his cheek and his left eye wouldn't stop watering. Still, he did not back down. "Bellamy, like it or not you share my blood. Octavia does too…and Griffin. I will not walk away from this, not again." Dragging a hand through his dark hair, Kane sighed heavily, "Accept my help or don't, I will still be here to assist you the entire rest of the way. You are not in this alone."

Silence hung between the two men for the longest time. Bellamy stared down at his reflection, in the water, haggard and aggrieved. Kane's face had the lines of age and wisdom, creased with worry and regret. The resemblance was striking. Dark hair and haunted eyes belied the truth; they were cut from the same cloth_**.**_

Clearing his throat, Bellamy rested his hands on the rough rocks on the beach where they sat. "If you want to help, fine. I'm going to find my son and my sister at any cost. If you continue on this path your life will be in danger. I won't hesitate to sacrifice you to save them…" He'd lay down his own life for his family; of course he'd be willing to give Kane over if it came down to it. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Kane nodded stoically, "I understand." It was his duty as a father to lay down his life for his children. He knew damn well that there was no alternative. If Octavia and Bellamy were going to live, he would need to sacrifice everything. He had failed them many times before and Kane swore to himself, it ended today. Hoisting himself up from the beach, he reached out and offered a hand to Bellamy. Both men stared hard at each other for a long moment before Bellamy accepted the proffered hand. Standing beside Kane on the shore of the ravine, they reached a silent understanding. After a long moment, Kane squeezed Bellamy's shoulder gently, "Let's go find Octavia and your son."

* * *

Deep below the outcropping of rocks by the shore, the Grounder known as Lincoln eavesdropped on the intruders above. It was clear that they were searching for Octavia and the baby. It was expected, really, which made their underground living accommodations even more convenient. Frowning markedly, his ears were instantly attuned to the soft whimpering of the child that they affectionately called Griffin. Late last night the child had awoken from his slumbers and screamed until Lincoln was afraid his lungs would give out. Octavia bravely changed, bathed, and snuggled him but it was no use. Lincoln's heart twisted with sadness as Octavia mourned with Griffin; she promised him that he would see his mother and father soon. It was an empty promise on her part, though one that Lincoln wished he could fulfill if only to quiet the child for a moment. It was several hours before Griffin finally passed out against Octavia's chest.

Lincoln hurried over and plucked the child up from his pallet before he got too fussy. Griffin, still groggy from sleep, snuggled against his chiseled chest as he held him close. Sadly, Lincoln's tribe had not produced a healthy child in many years. Too many of their women died in childbirth, often taking their infants with them. Of those children that survived, many were sickly and perished within the first few winters. Even those who made it to adolescence were just as susceptible to pestilence and violence. The new arrivals on their planet posed a threat of danger but also renewed hope. Their tribe needed all the warriors they could get. The women from the sky were hale and hearty, far stronger than the women in their tribe could ever hope to be. They had watched as the leader of these people grew round with child and then delivered a healthy son. Even though Griffin was very young, he would make a proud, strong warrior one day. His training would begin now just like the rest. Lincoln had no doubt that one day this boy would be heralded as their people's savior.

There had been much debate among the tribes but it was finally decided that they would take the child and raise it as their own. Accommodations would be made, of course, to make sure the transition went smoothly. They had planned on taking the blonde woman who had sired this boy. Women who had produced healthy children were worshipped as goddesses among their people. Yet when they came upon Octavia with the child, there was no alternative but to take her in Clarke's place. He had been chosen to care for them. Lincoln was one of their strongest warriors and had been the first to volunteer to enter the enemy camp. Thank the stars he had, for he was unsure that he could have survived another man touching his woman.

The woman, Octavia, had finally fallen asleep after Griffin was placed on a pallet of soft pelts. The first time they made love last night, it had been hot and frenzied, igniting the passion in his veins. The second time had been softer and sweeter. He took extraordinary time bringing her pleasure. Anything to soothe the ache that she so obviously felt was the least he could do. He wanted her to be happy and fulfilled. He felt a sense of relief when she finally fell asleep, her hair spread out over his chest. Octavia continued to breathe rhythmically and smoothly, unperturbed by any movement around them. He could tell by the purplish stain beneath her eyes that she was exhausted; she needed her rest. He set about collecting a few things for breakfast. Once Griffin had eaten his fill, he scooped the little one up again. The baby began to fuss but Lincoln was determined to comfort him, "Shh, little one." His voice was soft and gravelly.

Carrying him into the living area, he found the car that Griffin had been playing with yesterday along with several other wooden toys. Griffin watched, fascinated, as he gripped a carved dog and began to play. He babbled and clapped while Lincoln beamed; the child was happy, when he wasn't missing his parents of course. Turning his back for a moment, he looked for more trinkets for Griffin to play with. His heart nearly thudded to a halt when he realized that somehow in the two minutes he had looked away, the child had found his knife in its leather sheath. "No!" Lincoln thundered, hurrying over to take it from the child, "Danger." He warned, "You may not touch that…"

"Holy shit…you can speak English," Octavia gasped from behind him. His shout had wrenched her out of a dream she was having where she made love to a virile, handsome man in a dark cave. It turned out that dream had come true…twice, as a matter of fact. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she folded her arms, "How long were you going to wait to tell me that you understand me and speak my language?" There was a long pause and she let out an exasperated breath, "Well? Don't you have anything to say for yourself!?"

Lincoln stifled a laugh. He should have taken offense to being threatened and questioned but for some reason, he found her incredibly adorable when she was angry. She made no move to strike but simply stood there with her hands planted on her hips. "I understand you. And I speak your language…" He verified.

"You are purposely trying to be infuriating, aren't you? What is it with you alpha male types?" Octavia paced the length of the room. She was still a little groggy from sleep and was having a hard time wrapping her brain around everything that had happened. "Why are you doing this? What could you possibly want with a one year old and me?" The questions she'd been holding back poured out of her, "Are you going to kill us?"

Looking perturbed, he quickly shook his head. "You are in no danger here. If my people wished you dead, you would be dead." The droves of new invaders from the sky would meet a similar fate today. He had no doubt that many had died and even more were infected with the virulent fever that decimated his tribe several months ago. The fever nearly wiped their tribe from the face of the earth, until they were able to find a cure. It was all thanks to Octavia and the people she lived amongst. The scout from their tribe had noticed that the blond leader was using the red seaweed that grew abundantly in the stream as medicine. She dried it and crushed it to powder, placing it in hot water or onto bandages to treat wounds. Using the same technique they had been able to save many of those who were infected; it was a miracle. Now they knew to avoid the hazy yellow flowers with the black stamens that had caused the fever in the first place. They also knew to cover their faces and wash their hands carefully as they sent the flowers to blow in the wind. The pollen swirling in the air would take out hundreds and the invaders would no longer be a threat to their survival.

It worried her when Lincoln got so quiet and introspective. He looked like he was a thousand miles away. Octavia rubbed her arms against the chill. Instinctively, he stood and grabbed several pieces of firewood. If she was cold then the child must be too. While he worked on coaxing the flames back to life, he pushed her a bit of meat and berries. "My name is Lincoln…" He said finally.

"I'm Octavia," She replied through a mouthful of berries. "It's nice to meet you, I guess?" In the soft firelight, she realized suddenly that she should probably be embarrassed. Last night this man had pulled her into his arms and fucked her so thoroughly she thought she might die from pleasure. Her thighs were deliciously sore and she felt oddly fulfilled. Jasper had been sweet and clumsy; their relationship was built on a shaky foundation of gratitude and once they got over the initial thrill of being together, the sex had flamed out. She had lost interest but it was too painful to tell him. He deserved a woman who could appreciate him for everything he was. Octavia, on the other hand, would never go back to mediocre sex again. Now that she'd tasted the sweetness of Lincoln's lips, she would always crave more. Clearing her throat, she wrapped her arms around her knees, "So…what exactly is it you want with us?" As usual, her mouth started going long before her mind caught up. Octavia and Bellamy shared the hotheaded gene. "It's only a matter of time before my brother finds out and then he'll kill you and everyone you've ever known."

A derisive snort broke the tension between them. "I am a warrior. You'll find I am not so easily taken down." He sat back, warming his fingers against the flame. Her delicate features were illuminated by the firelight making her look soft, almost ethereal against the background of darkness. "You should stay silent around my people. They will not take kindly to threats." Anya would strike Octavia down just for looking at her sideways. Despite his better judgment, he already found himself starting to care for her; no harm would come to her. "The child will learn the ways of our people. He will be taught as a warrior to protect our lands and our people…"

Tossing a scrap of wood into the fire, Octavia rested against the side of the cave. It was comforting to know that the grounders had no intention of hurting the child. They saw him as hope for the future of their people. "So that explains why you want Griffin…but what about me? I don't see where I fit in."

This time, a genuine smile slid over his features as he turned to her, "You?" He stood and closed the gap between them. His fingers slid down her shoulders and he smiled at how utterly responsive she was. Her nipples tightened beneath her shirt and her breathing coming in soft spurts. "You are my wife."

* * *

**_Okay you all are SO freaking lucky that I have an amazing Beta. I am on call and working this weekend and my brain is literally mush. I made sooo many mistakes in this chapter and she saved me! MY HERO! And she writes freaking HOT fantastic Bellarke fics, the amazing JustVisiting80! She is super amazing! If you want more, please keep reading and reviewing! I want to know what you think!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke's head swam as she plopped down on the empty floor of her house. The spring had taken hold of the earth but it still got very cold at night. Despite the bitter chill, Clarke didn't bother lighting a fire. Resting her head against her knees, she needed this moment in the darkness to come to terms with the fact that it had been over a week and neither Bellamy nor Griffin had returned to her. To make matters worse, the body count of those who had come down on the Exodus ships continued to rise. According to Abby, half of those who had stepped foot on Earth were already dead. Several more were paralyzed and expected to die in the coming hours. Clarke wasn't sure where the answer lay…but while the newcomers were being decimated by this terrible fever, not a single one of the hundred had come down with the mysterious illness. Whatever was killing them, she had to believe it was something they'd inhaled or ingested on the Ark. Everything was still so unclear and not knowing how to help added another heavy burden to her soul.

A soft knock on the door tore Clarke out of her thoughts, "Who is it?" The door creaked open and she sighed as her mother appeared in the door, "You're not supposed to be here, the camp is under quarantine! How did you even—you know what? Nevermind." This had Raven written all over it. Ever since Abby had come down from the Ark and their blowout fight, Raven had been all over her to make amends with Abby. Clarke chalked it up to Raven's own issues with her mother; she fought because she cared. It was truly very thoughtful and kind of her to take such a vested interest in Clarke and Abby's tenuous relationship. Many years from now she would likely look back and thank Raven for her efforts…but right now, all Clarke wanted to do was find her and kick her ass. "What do you want?"

"Clarke, it's freezing in here," Abby shivered against the chill and headed straight for the fireplace. Grabbing several pieces of wood, she used the dried leaves soaked in kerosene that Monty had synthesized from the drop ship's leftover fuel. Within a few minutes a hearty blaze surged to life. A yellow-orange glow illuminated the room, casting shadows across Clarke's face. Sighing heavily, Abby moved toward her and gingerly settled herself a few feet away. They'd hardly talked over the last week, Raven had been their buffer the entire time. She'd volunteered to be the liaison between the Ark survivors and the Hundred. "Bellamy built this for you? It's amazing, Clarke. I can see how much he loves you. It's in every single detail…"

Emotion clogged her throat as Clarke's face molded into a mask of pain. "_What do you want_?" She repeated; her voice was a little shriller than was necessary. Moving further away from Abby, she stood and tried to occupy herself with menial tasks. Pouring herself a cup of water, she tried to swallow past the lump in her throat but was on the verge of failure.

"Clarke, you're my daughter and I love you more than anything. Seeing you like this breaks my heart." Abby's voice cracked. "I know you're hurting. I know what it's like to have your child taken away from you and to not know if she's alive or dead…" Taking a step closer, she let out of a soft cry, "When you were ripped from my arms and put in the Skybox, isolated from everything, I was devastated. I know the fault is mine…and then when you went to the ground I kept the faith that you'd stay alive." Tears were running thick and hot down her cheeks, "When your wristband went out, I wouldn't believe it Clarke. All those months waiting, not knowing…I almost didn't survive. And then you made contact via the radio and it felt like my life had meaning again. Any longer and I'm sure I'd have died from grief."

Clarke's back remained to her mother but she couldn't stop the fount of emotion that sprang forth. A sob wrenched from her and she tensed when Abby's arms encircled her. This time she didn't fight. Turning, she hugged her mother tighter than she ever had before. "He's my son," She repeated over and over. Griffin was everything she never even knew that she wanted. Her pregnancy had been unexpected for sure. Clarke had been frightened about what it would mean to be a mother and how she would balance parenthood with the dangers on earth. Bellamy was the confident one in their relationship. He had soothed her and protected her against the uncertainty. But Bellamy wasn't here now. He was out scouring every inch of the world in pursuit of their missing child. Without him to lean on, it felt like she was ripping apart at the seams.

Crushing Clarke to her chest, Abby held her daughter until the pain subsided. She rubbed her back in smooth, gentle circles and felt a sense of relief when Clarke's hiccuping sobs diminished into soft whimpers. Clearly Clarke was exhausted; having to put in hours of work to try and stem plague at hand and acting as a leader to this community all by herself was clearly taking its toll. Abby was glad that she could provide some comfort to her daughter, even if it was just for right now. Helping Clarke into bed, she pulled the blankets up around her and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Smoothing Clarke's golden hair, she settled down in front of the fire to keep watch. No matter what she said, Clarke needed her mother right now. Abby was not going to give up so easily. "I love you, Clarke…I love you so much."

* * *

Octavia had been invited to leave the confines of the cave for the first time today and she was oddly nervous. Getting over the initial shock of the news that she was technically married to Lincoln according to Grounder law was easier than she'd anticipated. She had been angry and sullen…for about an hour. Then he made hot, sweet love to her up against the wall of the cave until she forgot why she was even angry in the first place. Tugging her fingers through her dark hair as a makeshift comb, she managed to arrange her damp locks into a neat braid. Lincoln had dragged in water from the stream and heated it in a basin. It was wonderful to take a hot bath and wash some of the grime off her. Once she cleaned herself off, she bathed Griffin and then handed him off to a slip of a girl who couldn't be more than thirteen. Lincoln had arranged for her to watch the child while he took her into the Grounder camp for the afternoon.

While the young girl played with Griffin, Octavia turned her attention back to the sewing project she was working on. As the daughter of a seamstress, she was very skilled with a needle and thread. With the pelts that Lincoln had brought home, she managed to sew new clothing for all of them as well as several quilts and a couple of pillows which she'd stuffed with the plucked feathers of birds he'd brought home. Though the winter snow had melted away, a chill still lingered in the air. It grew cold, especially in the evening, and she was glad for the extra warmth. Plus, it helped to stay as busy as possible. She needed to keep her mind off the task at hand…

Each day Lincoln would leave in the morning with Griffin; he spent part of the morning teaching him about the Grounder way of life. In the afternoon he'd bring the child back for a nap before going out hunting for dinner or spending time showing her some of the treasures he had amassed in his twenty-five years. It was oddly domestic the way they orbited around each other, working as a team to keep the child happy and healthy. The routine was oddly comforting…it only made her feel worse that she was going to have to take Griffin and run. From her calculations, it had been about a week since he'd taken them. Time ceased to have meaning here; the sunlight hardly penetrated the depths of the home that she shared with Lincoln. All she knew is that the longer she waited to escape, the more desperate Bellamy and Clarke would become; it wasn't fair that Griffin was being kept from his parents either.

"Are you ready?" Lincoln's husky voice dragged Octavia out of her thoughts. She gave him a gentle smile, nodding slightly as she headed toward the portal that led to freedom. His hand against her was comforting as she ascended the ladder and emerged into the land of the living. Squinting against the harsh light, she brought her hand to the level of her eyes. She had been in the dark far too long; her head throbbed against the onslaught of the sun. Cursing softly, Octavia tried to force her eyes to focus but Lincoln had grabbed her hand and was leading her down a path into the forest before she had a chance to fully recover. Wandering a few steps to the left he suddenly grabbed her hard as a rope snapped and a spear violently swung from the top of a tree, "Octavia! You _must_ stay close to me. There are traps to kill intruders…" They couldn't always be on alert; it made sense that they had their very own security system built into the foliage.

Octavia was reeling as she gripped Lincoln tight, her knees suddenly felt weak beneath her. If he hadn't dragged her against his chest, she'd be a kabob right now. "Shit!" That was going to make escape difficult. She couldn't very well drag Griffin through a forest of booby traps and expect to make it out alive. If anything happened to him she'd never, ever survive and spend eternity rotting in whatever vile place they sent people like her. "Thank you..." She breathed.

Nodding swiftly he clasped her wrist and led her around the mine-field of traps that separated them from the rest of camp. He sensed her hesitation at the rumbling noise ahead of them. Slowing his pace, his hands splayed over the small of her back as he tugged her against the hard plane of his body. "You are in no danger," He soothed, "Our leader, Anya, has been challenged by a member of the tribe." Caressing her cheek gently, he smiled, "They fight to the death. Whoever is left standing will lead our people." There was a reverence in his voice, "Anya has seen many challengers come and go. She's a fierce fighter and a strong leader, though many of our people long for a change."

"Why don't you go up against her?" Octavia asked as her fingers slid over his chest. "You're pretty badass, right?" Her entire body warmed when he smiled. Lincoln was stoic to a fault; he was a big bad warrior who liked to believe he was made of stone. Yet when he opened up to her, showing little snippets of emotion, it felt like the whole world had turned to gold. "I'm serious, I've seen the grounder queen and she's a bag of bones under all those possum pelts." She smirked, "You're solid as a rock and strong to boot. You could crush her to dust."

Undoing the braid in her hair, his fingertips slid through her dark locks. "I could never hurt her, Octavia. All women are sacred." Stroking her cheek gently, he smiled. Especially her, she was quickly worming her way into his heart. He would sooner lay down his life than see her hurt. Among his people, the strongest males were paired with the strongest females; it was infrequent that there was a love match between the two. Love was the stuff of fairy tales and just as unattainable. Lincoln had honestly believed love was a myth until he held Octavia for the first time. "Come, we do not want to be late."

The shouts grew louder as they drew closer. Octavia's eyes widened as she got her first up-close glimpse of his tribe. Some were decrepit and deformed, hunchbacked and bowlegged or missing limbs altogether. Others were creased with pockmarks and scars, bearing the marks of battle on their bodies. A few of the men were tattooed in great thick bands running over their bodies; clearly they had earned their stripes in violent battle. Together the people formed a ring around a grassy area that had been designated for this type of event; it was already slick with blood. It didn't appear to be human given that a large pig was being loaded onto a spit to roast. She exhaled sharply, "This is kind of a big deal, huh?"

"Yes, a very big deal," Lincoln replied indulgently. His arm wrapped around her waist as the horn was blown signaling the beginning of the duel. His lips rested softly below her ear as he whispered to her, "If it becomes too much, you may turn away. There is no shame in it..." There certainly _was_ shame in showing weakness but Octavia would not be held to the same standard as the people who had been born into this life. Another eruption from the thunderous drums made of stretched skin dragged his attention away.

Octavia's eyes widened as a man strode forward. He was easily the largest male she'd ever seen, his arms were a_**s**_ thick as tree trucks and he towered over Anya. Yet she did not look afraid. Her voice was low and droll as she folded her arms, "You dare challenge me, Augustus? Your brother did not fare so well…" Chuckling throatily, she grabbed her dagger from her henchman and widened her stance. "Come on then, what are you waiting for!" He charged and she easily thrust the knife upwards into his ribs. Octavia thought that would be the end of him but the man was not so easily deterred. He grabbed Anya by the neck, suspending her with a cry of rage. Suddenly, Octavia noticed that there was a knife that was tucked into Anya's shoe. Two swift kicks to his thighs and she severed the femoral artery with expert precision. Hot, crimson lifeblood surged forward, spattering her face as he roared in agony. Anya crumpled when he dropped her but she didn't stay down long. Leaning over his weakened form she dragged her knife over his chin before slitting his throat straight across, "You're weak. And you've failed."

As Augustus's limp body heaved its last, Anya let out a triumphant war cry. Her supporters echoed their glee. Lincoln remained silent and stoic, watching her hoot and holler with her victory. "This man and all others who came before have failed…" Holding the blood-soaked knife, she motioned to the crowd around her. "Is there anyone else who dares to defy me? To challenge my leadership? Anyone at all?"

Heart pounding, Octavia kept thinking about Griffin, Bellamy, Clarke and the rest of the hundred who were waiting at home for her. Those were the people she loved and she needed to get back to them. Clearing her throat, she gazed up to the heavens for a long moment for any kind of sign. A single, tiny robin swooped down, pecking at a bug that crawled near her nest. If that wasn't a sign…she wasn't sure what was! "What the hell…"Octavia replied, "Yeah, I'll take a shot."

All the movement within the camp died away. Octavia stepped forward but Lincoln grabbed her. "NO!" He growled, "She did not mean it!" Picking her up, he tried to drag her away but was felled by a quick kick to the groin. Octavia didn't want to hurt him but she needed to do this, for herself and her family. When Lincoln doubled over, he dropped her into the grass and she scrambled forward. The desperation in his voice made her cringe, "Octavia!"

Anya's black eyes glinted with malice and her smile was so twisted that Octavia nearly shuddered. Striding forward, she laughed. "You're a brave one, aren't you? It's a pity really…so brave and yet so stupid." Reaching out, she handed the bloodied knife to Octavia, "Let's make it a fair fight then, shall we?"

Peering at where Lincoln was crumpled on the ground, terrified, Octavia strengthened herself with a deep breath. Taking the knife from Anya, she moved several feet away. Flicking her eyes toward her opponent, she had already realized that Anya had very few viable moves. She was very thin and her strength was in the element of surprise rather than physical force. Anya used Augustus's height to her advantage; Octavia was much smaller and far lither than he was. Holding her position, she knew exactly what she had to do. Octavia remembered Bellamy's training as easily as if he was standing right there: keep your eyes level, your back covered, and make the enemy come to you. Check…check…and as she tightened her grip on the knife, she smiled as the Grounder bitch came hurtling at her. Striking outward, Octavia missed the first time. Anya hit her square in the face.

Octavia stumbled back but did not fall. She blinked against the colors floating in front of her vision. If anything, the blow served as a wakeup call for sure and she squared her shoulders, "Is that all you got? Come on, bitch, don't go easy on me because I'm a girl!" This time when Anya lunged, Octavia was ready. Easily she used the woman's momentum and flipped her down onto the ground. One knee rested on her neck while the knife pressed to the center of her chest. "Don't…don't you fucking move or I will carve your heart right out of your chest…" Anya stilled suddenly and a murmur started through the crowd. "I don't want to kill you. All I want is to take Griffin and walk out of here safely. The baby belongs with his mother and father. Let me do that and I'll let you live."

Anya's face was red with rage but with Octavia's leg against her windpipe and a knife at her chest she had very little choice. She tried to move but the harsh sting of the blade in the sensitive gulf between her breasts made her breath hitch. It seemed that the sky-people had some fight in them after all. There was a long moment of silence before Anya nodded. "Fine, take the child and return to your people - but you may never return here. If I so much as see your face anywhere on my lands, you will wish you had never been born. I will not be so easily defeated next time."

"I wasn't even supposed to _be_ born. And I don't think you're in any position to make demands, lady." Octavia replied cheekily. "I'm taking Griffin home…" Casting a sidelong glance at Lincoln, she felt an aching sense of loss at the fact that she had damned their budding love forever. Forcing that traitorous emotion down deep into her gut, she peered at Anya, "You won't come after my people or Griffin. Keep your nose out of our business and we'll do the same with you. Deal?" When Anya finally nodded, Octavia gave her a small smile, "Great. Glad we cleared that up." She let Anya up and moved back toward Lincoln, "Someone get Griffin, please?" She was just about to step outside the ring when suddenly there was a palpable warning of violence in the air. Turning suddenly, Octavia gutted Anya seconds before she had the chance to attack her from behind. It was either her or Anya…and Octavia had no choice. A gurgling cry bubbled up through Anya as she twitched and then stiffened, blood poured from her lips as she faltered and then collapsed. Anya was dead.

For an eternity, no one moved. Octavia stood, her body rigid with shock as she wiped Anya's blood off her hands, smearing it on the ruined rags of clothing she wore. Peering over at Lincoln, she floundered with what to do. Taking a step forward, she was suddenly surrounded by the entire tribe who were crying and clapping. Lincoln took his knife from its sheath and crossed it over his heart, "To Octavia, queen of the Grounders." The entire collection followed suit, pledging their loyalty to her one by one. The next thing she knew, she was being lifted up onto Lincoln's shoulders and carried toward a throne that was made of human bones and skulls. She gripped him tighter, "Ew, I don't want to sit on that," She whispered.

"You are the queen, Octavia," Lincoln settled her down atop the twisted shrine and she perched there, clearly uncomfortable. For several long moments he simply stood there at her side as she looked around, lost and unsure. Leaning in, he took her hand gently. "They are awaiting your victory speech…"

"Oh…" She licked her lips, "Umm…I'm Octavia Blake. I'm your new queen, I guess." She leaned in to Lincoln, "I grew up underneath the floorboards on the Ark. Public speaking is not my forte!" Relief washed over her as Lincoln stepped up beside her, taking his rightful place as her husband. He held up a hand and the crowd went silent. "Today we have witnessed the fall of Anya; let us take a moment of silence in remembrance of her passing." Octavia bowed her head slightly, following Lincoln's lead as he forged ahead. "Our new queen is different, she is not like us…but she is a warrior. And she has shown us today that she will fiercely lead our people to greatness and glory." Licking his lips, he knelt at her feet, his hand resting against her thigh. "They await your decree."

Dragging a hand through her hair, Octavia cleared her throat. Most of the grounders followed Lincoln's example and knelt, those that were too frail to do so simply bowed their heads when she began to speak again. "We will return to the camp Griffin and I were taken from. You have been fighting so hard for so long. You've been running and hiding, starving here in caves but not anymore! Tonight I'm going to show you there's another way to live!" She smiled benevolently as her people gazed up at her. "Come on, guys, enough with this bowing stuff…" Hopping down off the throne, she touched the shoulder of an older man who was missing several fingers. He looked at up her with such reverence that it filled her heart to see it. "We're one people and we go as one to greet the future. Let's get packing!" With that simple statement, the people rose and began chatting among themselves. Octavia turned to Lincoln and smiled, "It's time to go home."

* * *

**This was a pretty epic chapter, if I do say so myself! We're going to start seeing the evolution of Octavia who is one of my very favorite characters! I just want to say for the record that I started writing this fic when there were 4 episodes of the 100. I guess there's some confusion about that, I have created my own canon based on what was begun by the 100 writers. You can definitely say this is AU! If you want more, please keep reviewing. I am very review-motivated and it helps me write and get muse. I like hearing your suggestions and your thoughts! So please keep them coming. I do this for free so consider your review as a tip to me! **

**Also thank you SO MUCH to my beta JustVisiting80. Her fic Seared with Scars is freaking AMAZING. I cannot wait to read more of her awesometastic fic! Since you're done reading this chapter, go on and give her fic a try if you haven't already. You will not be disappointed!**


	12. Chapter 12

Bellamy collapsed onto an outcropping of boulders that rested beneath a rocky overhang. It wasn't much of a shelter but it did help to shield him from the rain a little bit. The group was weary from constant travel and, for him in particular, little to no sleep. He was haggard and unshaven; his palm came away feeling scraped as he dragged a hand down his face. After the third day, Bellamy had decided to split everyone up. Spacewalker, Mbege and Miller would continue north while Kane, Jasper, Monroe and Bellamy circled again toward the south. Every night at sundown the two groups checked in on the radio, trying to conserve battery life as much as possible. Bellamy had tried in vain to send his father out with the other party but it was no use, Kane was stuck like glue to his side and would not back down.

Burying his face against his knees, he felt so bone-tired and weary. They had been at this for over a week and each day the world looked bleaker. Bellamy felt Kane's presence and shut his eyes. "We're going to find him," Kane said quietly, staying several feet away from Bellamy even as they spoke. The fading purple bruises on his face were nothing to the plethora of livid back ones on his chest, back, and legs bearing the brunt of Bellamy's aggression. "They have a small child with them, they cannot hide forever. And you know very well that Octavia would never let anything happen to Griffin…"

"I don't know what I believe anymore." Bellamy replied dejectedly. "Every time I close my eyes I can see his face. I know he's frightened. I can hear him crying out…" He shook his head, clenching his fists violently. "Even now, I swear I can hear his voice through the trees. I can't take much more of this! I'm starting to lose my mind!"

Kane suddenly turned, trying to pinpoint where the mewling noise was coming from, "Bellamy? I can hear it too…" For a lone moment he was silent until he heard the exasperated cries of a cranky, tired baby.

Rocketing up from the rocks, Bellamy broke into a dead run. "Griffin!" If this was his subconscious playing a trick on him, he would surely die now. Monroe and Jasper were instantly behind him, and Kane used every ounce of strength to keep up with his son. Darting through the tree line his eyes suddenly met with a massive horde of dark figures that practically blended into the woods surrounding them. Skittering to a halt, he realized that these creatures were men and women. The grounders carried satchels and packs, and a few pieces of furniture including a very twisted looking chair made of human bone. A war cry bellowed out as every one of them dropped their possessions and drew their weapons in anticipation of battle.

"STOP!" Octavia's voice carried over the entire forest. Several birds were startled and flapped through the trees, eager to flee this place. "That's my brother!" Hurrying forward with Griffin at her hip, she laughed until tears burned down her cheeks. Octavia threw herself against him, his arms wrapped around her and she held him tighter than she'd ever held anyone in their life. Griffin protested being squished between them, squawking his displeasure loudly until Octavia and Bellamy finally let go of one another.

"Octavia, oh my God…" Plucking his son from her arms, Bellamy kissed Griffin's forehead and cradled him close. For the longest time, all he could do was hug his precious child and revel in the overwhelming relief of having him back. He inspected every inch of the baby, making sure there were no injuries or illnesses. Griffin happily grabbed Bellamy's face, clearly ecstatic at being reunited with his father. Once Bellamy was sure that his child was no worse for the wear—despite being dressed in some sort of beaver pelt—he turned to Octavia. "What happened? Where have you been? And what the hell are they doing here?" He demanded. Some of the anger was returning as he stared into the faces of the grounders who had abducted his sister and son.

Lincoln moved forward, his entire body tensed at Bellamy's disrespectful tone but Octavia pressed a hand to his chest to calm him, "We were heading back toward camp." She replied, "It's a long story, okay? Trust me, I'll tell you and Clarke everything once we get settled in. Right now we need to hurry. There's a storm coming this way and itwill bring lightning and possibly hail." Octavia hadlearned quickly that the grounders had an amazing understanding of meteorology and had developed many methods of survival in the last hundredyears since the nuclear apocalypse. All of it would be very useful to everyone back at camp; with the grounders' knowledge of the world around them and the hundred's technology and unique skill set, she had great hope that they would thrive as a people.

"Monroe, radio Spacewalker and let the others know we're headed back to camp." He commanded. Griffin was weary from travelling; he had already found his favorite spot on Bellamy's shoulder and his eyelids were drooping. Bellamy immediately charged forward again, triumphantly heading down the path that led to camp. He couldn't wait to see Clarke and safely return their child to her arms. A smile slid over his face. The thunderous cacophony of feet through the brush dragged his attention away as he turned to find all of the grounders following him_**.**_ Pausing a moment, the realization dawned on him, "Hell no! These freaks are not coming back to camp with us!"

"Hey!" Octavia snapped, "They aren't freaks, they're my people!" She folded her arms over her chest, "They go where I go." Stepping ahead of him, she motioned for the group to follow her. Grounders of all ages and walks of life moved past Bellamy, following their queen without hesitation. "We need to hurry if we want to get back before the storm hits."

"They are not your people, _we_ are your people!" She was not listening…which infuriated him. "Octavia, you cannot bring them back!" Pushing people aside, he hurried after her the best he could without jostling Griffin. "They already took you once. Who knows that they're going to do this time, slaughter everyone while we're sleeping? We can't trust them!"

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes skyward. "Yes we can, Bellamy. As you can clearly see, Griffin and I are fine. We were not harmed by anyone here. The bitch who decided to abduct us? She's dead. You don't need to fear them." Smiling gingerly at Lincoln, her hand slid into his. She wasn't going back to camp without her husband, for one thing, and Bellamy couldn't fight all of them. He seemed to realize that as he huffed and pushed his way to the front of the group again. She easily kept pace with him, "Don't be like this. I know that you're wary but how is trusting the grounders any different from being all buddy-buddy with the father of the year over there?" She cast an accusatory glare at Kane.

Bellamy kept his gaze straight ahead, continuing to snuggle Griffin close to his body. "I didn't invite him along, Octavia. He showed up and he won't go away." He frowned, "Say what you want but Kane has never taken my child away from me or held you against your will."

"Like hell he hasn't!" Octavia snapped, "He dragged me to the Skybox just for being born and stood there while they floated mom!" She cried, "No more of your double standards, Bellamy. I can be who I want, I can befriend who I want and I can love who I want. I'm the queen, damn it, and I won't be quiet anymore!" The first roll of thunder shook the ground around them. Looking back at her people, she could sense their fear. When bad weather struck they took to caves and caverns to ride out the storm. Being out in the open made them palpably nervous. "How far is it to camp?"

"A little under two miles…" Holding Griffin closer, he slowed to grab a small cloth from his pack, anything to shield the child from the rain. His eyes narrowed as Lincoln offered a blanket that Octavia had sewed and settled it over the child to shield him from the wind and rain. Reluctantly, Bellamy nodded his thanks before setting his sights on leading them home. "We can make it there in under half an hour. Maybe less if we hurry. I just don't know where we're going to put everyone when we get there."

"Let me worry about that," Octavia turned to face the people who were constantly looking to her for guidance. "Come on! Let's pick up the pace! Help the elders! Make sure that everyone stays with the group!" Motioning for them to go forward, they easily picked up the pace. The rain continued to pour down on the travelers, soaking them as they went but thankfully the worst of the thunder and lightning hadn't begun yet.

The collection approached the gates and Bellamy strode forward. Several of the town's guard stood outside, barring their way. Monty came jogging out to greet them, "We're under quarantine, Bellamy. Clarke's orders…"

"I don't care about your quarantine," Bellamy barked, pushing him aside easily. "I'm seeing my wife _now_." Striding through the gates, he saw a blond streak headed toward him at top speed. For the first time in what felt like years, he laughed, "Clarke!" Her body connected with his and he kissed her until he felt like his soul was on fire. She was both laughing and crying as Bellamy handed Griffin over to her. "I keep my promises, princess…"

Clarke cradled Griffin close to her chest, kissing him over and over. He whimpered, having been interrupted during his nap, but quickly wrapped his arms around Clarke's arms to hold her tight. Tears continued to burn down her cheeks as she snuggled against Bellamy, "Where did you find him? And where's Octavia? Is she alright?" Her eyes were red rimmed from crying and from lack of sleep. Resting her cheek against her son's head, she knew deep in her heart that she'd never let him go again.

Bellamy let out a shaky breath, "She's outside the gates with fifty grounders..." He scoffed, "She thinks she's the damn queen of them. They sure as hell follow her around like she is…" He really wasn't sure what that was about but they had bigger things to deal with right now. "Why the hell are we under quarantine? Who's sick?"

Licking her lips, Clarke motioned for the guards to allow Octavia and the grounders into the camp. "We need to talk. Of the seven hundred people who came down fromthe Ark, three hundred fifty-seven of them have died of an illness of unknown origin. The victims get a high fever, their bodies become stiff and rigid, and then the seizures start. After that, they die. I can't figure out why it's not affecting any of the hundred but it's devastated the population of those people who came down." Grasping his hand, she pulled him back toward the med bay, "We evacuated the southeast corridor in case anyone came down with it but so far, we've been okay." At least it gave them a place to house the newcomers until Clarke could make sure they weren't carrying the sickness. "Have Octavia bring the grounders to the bunk. Then tell her to meet us at the med bay. I want to do a thorough check to make sure she and Griffin are okay." She looked concerned, wanting to get the baby out of the rain. She moved toward the med bay but then stopped, planting another kiss on him. "I love you, Bellamy. Thank you for bringing our child back."

Smiling gently, he nodded. "Get out of the rain," He trotted back to Octavia, "Get your people to the southeast part of camp. There are open bunks there. It'll be a little tight but we'll figure it out in the morning. Apparently a bunch of people on the Ark are dead - some kind of virus or something. Clarke wants to make sure no one is sick before they start mingling with our people." A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. Gazing at the collection of weary travelers around her, he licked his lips, "I'll have one of the girls bring some food for your people, alright? You need to get to med bay. Clarke wants to see you right away."

Octavia reached out and threw her arms around Bellamy suddenly, "Thank you." Signaling for the grounders to follow her, she made sure each and every one was safe before turning to Lincoln. "I've met your family. Now it's time for you to meet mine. You're my husband, after all."

"Octavia," Lincoln had been suspiciously quiet ever since she had given the decree that they should pack up and move. He was feeling annoyed that she had defied him and decided to take out Anya without even talking to him first. What concerned him more, Lincoln had suspicions that Bellamy was only playing nice for now; he made it no secret that he thought they were dangerous freaks. Lincoln didn't trust him in the slightest…but he did trust Octavia. She grasped his hand and tugged him along behind her. Sighing heavily, he capitulated; there was no use fighting her, they would all meet each other sometime. He had never seen the camp from this perspective before. Sure, Lincoln had scouted the area but his glimpses into camp life were limited to peeking beneath holes in the fence or spying from the trees. Things were different than he'd imagined. People pitched in to help one another. They had built shelters and had places to store food and weapons. No one was fighting for their share; they simply lived in quiet harmony. Anya had bred violence and hate into them; Lincoln suddenly had hope that they could learn a different way.

The medical building loomed before them. Octavia opened up the door and bounded over, "Clarke!" Throwing her arms around her, she hugged her tight. She smiled as Clarke's arms wound tight around her. "Sorry it took so long for me to get back to you but I looked after Griffin…well, we looked after him. This is Lincoln."

Bellamy stood at Clarke's side, his expression tight as he held a squirming Griffin closer. Despite his disdain, Griffin kept reaching out to be held by the dark, muscular grounder who stood before them. "Lincoln," Bellamy spat, "Was he one of the ones that broke into the camp and abducted you?" No one answered which Bellamy took to unequivocally mean yes. "Octavia, what the hell are you thinking bringing these people here. They aren't like us. This isn't right!"

"Bellamy," Clarke touched his shoulder gently, "There will be time for that later." Licking her lips, she motioned for Octavia to lay down on the cot, "I just want to make sure that you're alright and that you aren't showing any symptoms of this fever." Thankfully the younger girl didn't argue, she settled herself down while Clarke examined her. "Looks like you have a few bruises but nothing too major." Kneeling beside her, she looked sympathetic, "What happened out there?"

Lincoln stood on guard as the blond leader, Clarke, fussed over Octavia. His wife was unharmed, of course. What kind of man would he be if he hurt the woman he loved? That thought slammed him in the stomach. Love…he loved her. She was infuriating and reckless but she was beautiful and she was all his. He was filled with such tenderness when she laughed, "There was this crazy bitch Anya running things. She was worried about the grounders not making enough babies and somehow thought Griffin could solve that problem." Hopping off the table, she smiled up at him, "Lincoln protected Griffin and me. He looked out for us."

"Yeah he's a friggin' hero…" Bellamy muttered under his breath. "Any reason you decided to bring him here after Clarke told you that all the grounders need to be quarantined until we figure out what's going on?"

Octavia squared her shoulders as she stared her brother down, "Yeah, because he's my husband by grounder laws…_my_ law." She folded her arms, "I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm a married woman and you need to respect that." She moved toward him and Bellamy met her halfway. Both of them had fire in their dark eyes.

"Whoa, everyone, let's take it down a notch," Clarke was used to that infamous Blake temper but Lincoln looked about ready to kill anyone within arm's reach of Octavia. She cleared her throat, "Look, clearly we all need to sit down and get the whole story here, but it's going to have to wait until tomorrow. I need to go home with my husband and my child for the first time in what feels like forever." She was mentally and physically exhausted, anyone could see it. Until they got the plague under control, things would not really settle down. "Between worrying about you two and dealing with this fever, I need a break."

Lincoln shifted uncomfortably. He knew that the fever was caused by the plant that Anya had unleashed onto the newest invaders from the sky. He debated telling Clarke right then and there that the seaweed would work as an antidote but the tensions were running too high. If he told them now that their former leader had been responsible for unleashing biological warfare on them it would not end well for anyone. "Octavia… now is not the time." He said softly, "Our people will be anxious for your return." He peered between Clarke and Bellamy as if anticipating attack as his hand slid over Octavia's waist.

Octavia softened slightly at Lincoln's touch. "You're right," She frowned and took a step back from Bellamy. "We've both had a long day. I'll see you guys tomorrow…" She looked up at her brother who clearly wasn't any closer to accepting this. Another crash of thunder shook the home around them, "We should get back." Striding to the door, she turned back for just a moment, "See you, Bellamy."

Bellamy didn't answer; he turned his back until the door shut. Once she was gone, he turned his attention back to Clarke. "Let's go home…" She looked up at him with those knowing eyes and he kissed her swiftly as soon as she opened her mouth. "Not tonight, Clarke. Octavia made her choice." He tugged his hood up over his head and covered Griffin with the blanket again to shield him from the rain. Reaching for her hand, the two of them dashed back to the home they shared. Nearly collapsing in relief, he changed Griffin and snuggled him in his bed while Clarke got a fire started. It was pretty weak blaze given the rain that continued to sluice down the chimney…but Griffin was snuggled under a warm pelt. Bellamy tugged close the curtain around his bed to give them all some privacy. After all, he had his own ideas on how to stay warm tonight.

Clarke slipped out of her clothes, setting them to dry in front of the fire. Tugging Bellamy closer to her, she peeled off his soaked layers one by one. "Is Griffin asleep?"She whispered. Fingers trailing up his chest, she felt her breath hitch in her throat as he tugged her against his body. "I missed you so much," She whimpered, "I felt like I was going to die every second you were away. If I lost you…" Tears shone in her eyes as she gazed up at him.

"Shh…" Bellamy soothed. Scooping Clarke up into his arms, he carried her over to the bed. In an instant he covered her with his hot body. "I will always come back to you," He vowed. "You're my life, Clarke." His fingers traced over every inch of her, his lips following suit as he inspected every curve of her body. "I'll never leave you again." Easing inside her, they spent the better part of the hour lost within each other's bodies. Soon, the exhaustion became too much for the both of them and they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. As Bellamy's consciousness waned, he felt like for the first time the world was back on its axis. Tomorrow would bring new challenges but for tonight, all he needed was Clarke.

* * *

**Well, you get 2 chapters in 2 days, yay! I've gotten a lot of reviews and really, I appreciate all of you who take the time to leave me feedback. One thing that really stood out here is a couple of people don't like the way that I'm using Octavia and Lincoln to push the arc forward. You may ask, "Well, isn't this a Bellamy and Clarke story?" Yes, it is. But Bellamy and Clarke have identities outside of Bellarke.**

**In this fic, Clarke is grappling with the loss of her child, forgiving her mother and dealing with the biowarfare that Anya unleashed on the 700 Exodus survivors. Bellamy is dealing with Kane who I've established as his father, losing Griffin, and now his sister's dedication to driving him insane. Each of them has their own life and while the issues they are grappling with are strikingly similar, they deal with it in very different ways. Clarke is more rational and tends to shut down when put under pressure; Bellamy becomes angry and lashes out. FYI, Linctavia is here to stay. So are the grounders. There will be a lot more Bellarke. There will be more smut, I promise. I wanted to clear the air before we continue so that everyone is on the same page.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! I can clarify things if you don't understand them. I respond to PMs from readers as well—yes, even if they are nasty. Happy 100 Night! Can't wait to find out what kind of shit is going to hit the fan. Thank you all so much for your continued support!**

**P.S. If you like Linctavia I wrote a one-shot called 'Heart of a Warrior'. Check it out if you're in the mood for something a little sexier!**


	13. Chapter 13

Murky clouds hung over camp as Octavia eagerly headed to that little spot; she had missed her quiet moments there. There was a tree stump from a tree Bellamy had cut to make most of the cabins. The circumference of it was twice her body and it made the perfect seat. She could lie on her back, stare up at the sky and feel the awesome power of nature around her.

As Octavia drew closer, she was surprised to see the slip of a girl who watched Griffin sitting there with her legs wrapped around her knobby knees. The little one seemed quiet and sad. Octavia glanced at her in concern, "What are you doing out here alone?" The girl looked fearful and scrambled to kneel in front of her queen. The ground was still muddy from last night's rain and the girl half-sank into it. "Hey, stop that. Come here," Grasping the girl's wrist gently, she led her to the small stream that ran nearby. The water was frigid but Octavia grabbed a rag from her pocket to clean the girl up, "What's your name?"

"I don't have one…" Her reddish gold hair was long and braided, then wrapped around her head with the stems of flowers. "My mother died when I was born. She didn't have time to give me a name." Standing very still as Octavia washed away the mud; the girl cast her eyes downward in shame. "When I am needed they call me 'girl'. You know, it was your husband who brought me to a mother who had recently lost her child. She went into labor shortly after her seventh month and delivered a stillborn child." Though the woman had accepted the newborn girl, there was no love in her heart for the babe. As soon as she was weaned, she cast the girl out. "I'm very lucky that the tribe accepted and raised me…if not for Lincoln, I would have died before I had a chance to live." The little girl gazed around the camp. "Many of our people are afraid but I think this will be a new start for us."

Octavia's heart bled for this little creature with no name and no place to belong. Wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders, Octavia smiled, "You're right, it is a new start. And I think a girl like you deserves a name befitting your strength." Her mind slipped back to the mother who had fiercely protected the children that she loved more than life itself, "Aurora…that was my mother's name. She was brave and strong. She loved her family so much that she sacrificed herself for us. You've got some big shoes to fill but I can tell you're a fighter. You can handle it, right?"

"Aurora," The girl repeated, her entire face lit up, "I love it! " Excitement speared through her as she hugged Octavia tightly. "Thank you!"

Octavia held her close for a moment, "Good girl. Now get yourself back to the cabin, alright? You shouldn't be out here alone." The girl nodded and hurried to follow the Queen's instructions. "Aurora?" Octavia called, "You are wanted here. You're part of this tribe and my family. Don't forget that." Emotion speared through Octavia at the bright smile she was rewarded with before the girl turned and skipped back down the path. There was such an overwhelming sense of accomplishment in being able to help these people; it heartened her and made her more eager to help the grounders transition into camp.

Lincoln paced outside the wooden bunk where his people slept huddled against one another for warmth. His arms were folded over his chest, nerves gnawing at the core of him. He tensed as Octavia slipped behind him, pressing her body against his. Lincoln stifled a smile as her head rested against his back. Turning to face her, he opened his mouth to speak but was immediately cut off by her throwing herself into his arms. The warmth of her body and eagerness to please him lit a fire that raged in his belly. His hands slid up her hips but he was determined to hold her several inches away from him, "Octavia…" He murmured. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Can it wait?" She moaned between kisses, her fingertips traversing the taut muscles of his abdomen. Already she could feel him twitching against her. She was incredibly eager to take him into the core of her and dissolve into reckless abandon. She was so full of hope right now and it only fueled her desire for him. Yet something was causing him to hesitate. His features were dark and his muscles were taut with tension. Whatever he had to tell her was clearly tearing him apart, "What's wrong?"

Lincoln rested his chain against the top of her head as let out a rumbling sigh, "There is something you must know and I fear that it will cause a war." His thumb gently stroked over her cheek. "After your people came from the sky, we sent scouts to watch you. Anya wanted to destroy your people but the healer, Clarke caught her attention…" He swallowed, "By copying her techniques and the medicine she was using, we were able to save many of our people from a terrible sickness that is caused by a flower that grows in the woods here." He cast his eyes down, "Then, Clarke conceived. Anya saw the opportunity. Our population has been dwindling for some time now and with the sickness that killed so many, having women who were able to bear healthy children would make a huge difference." Lincoln tugged away from Octavia, allowing her feet to rest on the ground once more. "Her plan was to take the child once he was weaned and claim him as her own. She intended to use Clarke to lure your warriors here and slaughter them so that our men could overtake the camp and use your women…even against their will, if necessary."

Lincoln grasped Octavia's hand tightly, "When it was overheard that more of the sky people were coming down, Anya knew that we could never fight that many people. She took you and the child…and she unleashed the sickness onto those who came down. They would not have any of the seaweed in their system and would perish quickly. Most of those people in your camp would survive, having been exposed to the effects of seaweed. If one or two perished, it would still be worth the risk…" Lincoln swallowed hard.

Horror spread over Octavia's features she stared Lincoln down, "You're telling me that the people from the Ark are dying because of biological warfare that you unleashed on them?" Suddenly all the happiness and excitement she was feeling died away; she was left feeling sick to her stomach. "This is bad…this is _so_ fucking bad." Looking up at him, she exhaled sharply, "You're saying the seaweed cures this fever? And that people who were exposed to it have immunity?"

Nodding slowly, Lincoln's hand settled on her shoulder. "Octavia, I did not know you then. Anya's plan would save our people from extinction. They wanted to breed the girl under my protection," His stomach clenched in anger, "She's hardly thirteen years old! I would not allow it!"

"Aurora…" Octavia faced him, "Her name is Aurora." Being the queen of the grounders was turning out to be a lot harder than she expected. "I understand why you did it." Dragging a hand through her dark hair, Octavia swore bitterly. "We can't change the past but do we have to find a way to tell Clarke and Bellamy without making every one of our people a target." She bit her lip, "What if we just told them that your people know of a cure? We don't have to tell them what Anya did…"

"Our people are not shy to recount the tales of battles won. Many are proud of the way that we have fought against the sky people…it is only be a matter of time before your brother finds out." Straightening his spine, he peered at her, "He is your blood and you know him better than anyone…"

"And he would lose his shit if he found out we lied. He's going to freak out for sure but I think if we're honest, he'll take it as a show of good faith." Licking her lips, she sighed and gazed over at the deer he had caught and killed this morning. "Grab some of that as a peace offering. We're not going to sit on this for a minute longer…" Heading into the cabin, she told all of their people to stay put until she returned. Meeting Lincoln out front, they set out to Bellamy and Clarke's cabin with fire in their eyes.

* * *

Bellamy and Clarke would have easily slept the entire day away if not for Griffin's boundless energy. Shortly after sunrise he began to whimper and whine followed shortly thereafter by full-on 'pay attention to me' screaming. Clarke yawned as she slipped out of bed. Kissing Bellamy tenderly, her hand on his shoulder stilled his movement, "I'll get him. You need your rest." Her husband had spent over a week out there in the wind, rain, and cold to bring their son back home. The least he deserved was a little extra sleep. Not to mention, Clarke craved some time alone with her son. She plucked him from the crib and kissed his trembling cheeks until he snuggled in for warmth and comfort. Once Griffin was changed and settled, she sat down in the rocking chair.

Clarke's thoughts drifted to a simpler time when she was happily living on the Ark, blissfully unaware of the danger they were in. She had always assumed that one day she would settle down with someone and have a child; it was what her people did. That all went to hell after hearing the news that the Ark was dying. From that moment forward, her only thoughts were of survival. She stopped dreaming about the future altogether. As far as Clarke was concerned, they were going to float her the second she turned eighteen; what was the point in deluding herself into believing in happy endings? It wasn't until they had stepped foot on earth that she realized that survival was truly possible. At the time, she hadn't known how much she'd come to want children and family until Bellamy had laid one out in front of her. Now, Clarke needed nothing more.

Griffin was still groggy and sighed heavily as he cuddled against his mother. Clarke rubbed his back, soothing him. These precious moments meant everything to both of them. Clarke heard Bellamy shift and then slip out of bed, padding over to her before settling at her feet. His hand rested against her knee. Smiling softly, she smoothed the cowlick at the back of Griffin's dark head. "I swear he's grown since they took him…"

"I don't think that's possible," Bellamy chucked softly. "Then again, there are a lot of things that I never believed could be true." For example, how much he loved Clarke and their child and how he was willing to sacrifice everything to protect them. Tossing another log on the fire, Bellamy realized that Griffin might be home but there were still enemies in this camp. "What are we going to do about Octavia and the grounders? We can't just let them live here, they're killers."

"To be fair, they may have speared Jasper but they also put a poultice on his wound. We've been here for two years and they've hardly bothered us. Octavia seems to really care about these people. I think we should give them a chance…" Clarke soothed, resting her free hand on Bellamy's shoulder.

"Are you insane? We can't just let these freaks come in here and wreak havoc on our town. We have rules—"

"So we teach them the rules, Bellamy." Clarke cut him off, "If we banish them before even giving them a chance, how will we ever know if they can help us?" She softened her gaze, "And if we send the grounders away, Octavia will go with them and there's nothing you can do to stop her." She winced at the haunted look that crossed his face, "Bellamy, I love you. I will always support you and stand by you, so if you want to call a vote about the grounders before we know all the facts, I won't stop you. I just want you to think long and hard about what that's going to do to your sister and our community."

Damn it…why did Clarke have to be right? Bellamy wanted to dismiss her opinion out of hand. Of course they should get rid of the grounders! But what if they could provide information or weapons? Already Octavia had told him that they had ways of predicting the weather. That skill would be invaluable as their farms and food stores would need to accommodate the growing population. Plus, the grounders were known as fierce warriors; they likely knew techniques for combat that would come in handy if they were ever attacked. Nodding silently, Bellamy pulled away from them, "I'm going to get us something to eat. Stay put…"

Smiling gently to herself, Clarke captured Bellamy's lips once more. While he got dressed, she gave Griffin a couple of toys that Bellamy had carved and set about cleaning up the house. A soft knock on the door grabbed her attention. She had been about to answer it when the door swung open of its own volition. Octavia stood beside Lincoln who had half a deer carcass slung over his shoulder, "Morning, lovebirds, we brought breakfast." Pushing past Clarke, Octavia went straight over to Griffin and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Hey kiddo," Ignoring Bellamy's dark glare, she plopped down in front of the fire. Motioning for Lincoln to sit beside her, he walked very hesitantly into the residence before following her lead.

Bellamy stared at Octavia incredulously. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded. Clarke skittered off behind the curtain to change and he folded his arms over his chest, "We were going to meet you later, Octavia."

"Yeah well, my people are a little restless. They want to get out and explore their new home." Octavia replied. "Plus it's still really soggy out there. I figured we'd save you the trouble and make this a breakfast meeting. Let bygones be bygones." She tried not to let her brother's surly attitude dampen her spirits. Octavia had been queen of the grounders for all of a day and yet she found herself so deeply ensconced in their world. She wanted to make life better for them. In doing so, she was probably going to piss Bellamy off. That was a sacrifice she was more than willing to make as this alliance would strengthen both of their peoples exponentially.

Clarke was unwilling to leave Bellamy's side for long in case he lost his temper. "That was nice of you, Octavia, but a little warning would have been nice. I'm supposed to meet with my mother this morning to get an update on the fever. The good news is that the casualties seem to be diminishing. There hasn't been a new case of the sickness reported in a couple days." She licked her lips, "We should reschedule—"

Lincoln interrupted Clarke as he stood at his full height, "The seaweed will cure the fever." He had been wracked with guilt all night thinking about the hundreds of people who had died by Anya's hands. He felt each death as acutely as if he caused it himself.

Clarke gaped at him in shock, "How do you know that?" Suddenly everything started to click into place. Their people had been using seaweed for two years; each and every one of them had been exposed to it in some capacity. The survivors who came down from the Ark had no such tolerance or resistance. The council members had all been in the med bay and had been offered water served out of the same cups used to administer the seaweed tea. Even that small of a dose must have been effective in preventing against the fever. "I have to tell my mother immediately!"

Bellamy folded his arms and glared accusingly at Lincoln, "How did you know the seaweed can be used to treat the fever?"

"Bell—"

"I am not talking to you, Octavia!" Bellamy stood just a few feet from Lincoln. Clarke was immediately at his side and he slid an arm in front of her to protect her in case Lincoln lashed out. "Answer the question!"

Lincoln did not back down from Bellamy. Their dark gazes met and held, "Our leader, Anya, ordered the attack on the invaders from the sky. With so many more people to aid you, we could not fight and so she sent our people to unleash a sickness that comes from a flower that grows in the woods. Its spores attack the body and death occurs swiftly thereafter…" He swallowed hard, "This illness ravaged our people and it was by watching your healer that we learned the cure."

"Whoa, wait a second; you have been watching us too?" Bellamy snarled, "You son of a bitch!" Pushing Lincoln hard, he was ready to lunge but Octavia stepped between them. "Get the hell out of the way, Octavia! Your _husband_ is responsible for killing hundreds of innocent people!"

"It wasn't his idea! Besides, how is trying to protect his people any different from what you did when you shot Jaha?" Octavia snapped, "You were willing to do anything to protect me, Bell. His people were in danger and this seemed like the only solution. Things are different now. Anya is dead and I'm the leader of these people. We came to tell you how to save the people who are sick and dying and how to prevent the fever in the future. We're trying to help."

Bellamy was silent for a long moment, grappling with his intense anger. Clarke's hand slipped over his shoulder in an attempt to calm him, "Come on, we need to go find my mom. I'm going to send Monty and Raven to get as much seaweed as they can. Harper and Miller will watch Griffin…" She was very reluctant to hand the child off to anyone but with the blonde girl and the bodyguard, she could trust that her son was safe. It wasn't as if she could take the baby into a quarantine zone. "Those who can travel will walk back to camp. The rest, we'll have to carry in." After dousing the fire, she scooped Griffin into her arms. Stepping between the two men before they murdered each other with their eyes, she frowned, "Bellamy, let's go. Every second counts."

Octavia nodded swiftly, "My people will help too." She slipped her hand into Lincoln's, holding tight. "We're not your enemy, Bellamy." He didn't argue but instead simply walked out. She turned to Lincoln, "That's not good…when my brother gets so pissed that he can't run his mouth, we're in big trouble." Heading down the steps of the house, she sighed, "Hopefully Clarke can talk some sense into him."

Lincoln nodded but he didn't believe it for a second. Hurrying down the path to where the grounders were being held, he was in awe of his wife. Watching Octavia mobilize them was something to behold. The strongest warriors were being sent out to the landing site while the elders and those who were injured went to help with readying the camp for the arrival of the Exodus survivors. Octavia led the way. A tender smile slid over Lincoln's face as Aurora hurried forward and grasped her hand.

The Exodus site loomed before them like something out of a horror story. The stench of death hung in the air as people limped around, their faces covered with bits of cloth to try and protect themselves against the germs and the smell of burning flesh. The dead were being hauled away and their bodies burned to try and stop the spread of infection. All that could be heard was the sounds of sobbing and fear filling the air.

Lincoln took a hesitant step forward but was suddenly knocked off balance by Bellamy, "Do you see what you did?" He roared at Lincoln. "They're _dying_ because of you!"

Octavia frowned, "Bellamy, it's not his fault! I already told you, it was Anya who ordered the attacks. If you are going to blame someone, blame _me_. I'm the queen of the grounders now. Their sins are mine too." She snapped. The little girl at her side began to vibrate with panic and her fingers clenched around a knife hanging at her waist. "Aurora, it's okay. He's just upset." Lincoln regained his stance quickly and put himself between Bellamy and the girls.

Bellamy swung around; his voice was thick with emotion, "Aurora?"

"She didn't have a name, Bell…"

"So you named her after our mother?" Bellamy violently shook his head, "I don't even recognize you anymore." This was not the girl he had raised. Octavia had come into his life when he was barely five years old and he'd cherished her so wholly. He'd do anything for that little girl…but she wasn't a child anymore. She was making decisions that frightened him and he wasn't sure she could be trusted. The only conclusion he could draw was that the grounder must be filling her head with poison and lies. When they got through this situation Bellamy was going to put an end to that once and for all.

Clarke jogged over to them, "Kane is rounding up those who can walk." The rest of the grounders were carefully supporting those who were weak or carrying the sickest among them. "My mother and the rest of the council are going to finish collecting things from the ships and meet us at camp. I want to get back and see that everyone gets their seaweed tea."

Bellamy cast one last glance at Lincoln, Octavia and…Aurora. His jaw clenched as he wrapped an arm around her. As they headed back toward camp, Bellamy gazed down at the woman he loved more than life itself. "They can't stay, Clarke…"

"Now's not the time, Bellamy," Clarke replied gently, snuggling tighter against him. He didn't look happy but he understood that they had bigger problems. This society was growing by the second. Things were calm for now as they all banded together but Clarke had a feeling it was only a matter of time before tensions began to rise…there was a war coming and it would happen within their walls. Peering over at Bellamy, Clarke bit her lip. The only question was how could she stop it without losing the love of her life?

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It's been a bit crazy and my muse has been suffering for this fic. Let's just say, the shit is about to hit the fan. Please continue to read and review, this is everything I have written so far and the more reviews I get, the more I feel like writing. It really helps me get a sense of what my readers want as well! I love you guys!**

**If you haven't checked it out already I have another fic I'm writing concurrently called Perdition which features two of my favorite characters: John Murphy and Raven Reyes. If you like my writing and you enjoy a good anti-hero, please check it out! I would love you forever! **

**Massive shout out to the most fucking amazing Beta to ever live JustVisiting80 who manages to write AMAZING fics and edit mine at the same time. I owe her many, many bottles of pink moscato. Just saying. Check out her Bellarke fic, Seared with Scars. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay, one more big push!" Clarke urged as she knelt beside the cot, poised to bring the newest member of camp into the world. "Harper, focus for me. I can see the head now." The blond haired girl whined and whimpered, hot tears burning down her cheeks as she gripped the sides of the cot with herculean force. Harper shook her head fiercely in response, "I can't do it, Clarke. I can't, I'm so tired." Her brow was soaked with sweat and there were blood vessels all along her cheeks that had ruptured and burst from the force of her labor.

Clarke gave her a calming smile, "You can do this, Harper. You have to, for your baby. On three..." Harper groaned in protest but Clarke counted down and there was no choice but to comply. Moments later the brand new life slipped into the world. Clarke made quick work of clearing the child's airway and wrapping her in a blanket that was freshly washed and dried. The first screams of the pink, healthy child brought tears to Clarke's eyes. "It's a girl, Harper. You have a daughter."

Harper couldn't stop the great gulping sobs that wracked her body as she reached for her child for the very first time. Cradling the newborn against her chest, the new mother laughed and cried joyously. Only after inspecting the baby head to toe and finding her perfect did Harper wipe away her tears. "Thank you," Harper's voice was hoarse from the labor and exhaustion but she had never felt such gratitude. After a moment it occurred to her that the father of her child was conspicuously absent, "Where's Drew?"

Abby poked her head out from another examination area, "He knocked his head pretty good on the way down but he'll recover." As Abby dragged the curtain back, Drew sat there looking sheepish. There were six neat stitches on his chin and he looked suitably embarrassed. In between trying to hold Harper's hand and trying to avoid eye contact with the more gruesome aspects of childbirth, Drew had begun to feel faint. And then he hit the floor. Drew's eyes were red-rimmed from crying but he waved awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood. "Hey Harp…" Sliding off the table, Abby gripped his arm to steady him as he trotted over to the delivery area. "It's a girl?" This time when Drew dropped to his knees it wasn't because he felt weak but because he needed a closer look at his little girl. "She's pretty fucking awesome…"

"Drew, you can't say fucking in front of the baby," Harper groused but her annoyance couldn't last long. Their brand new daughter was making the sweetest little baby noises that filled her with such overwhelming adoration. Drew kissed the child's head gently and wiped a fresh set of tears from his eyes. "I am so sorry I bitched out like that. I don't know what happened…"

"So much for being a badass…" Harper teased and kissed Drew gently.

"Hey, I came in here to be with you when you gave birth and came out with six stitches. That is the definition of badass, Harper." Drew smirked at her, "If anyone asks? You decked me."

"I'm okay with that." Harper laughed but the movement of her diaphragm caused her to grimace in pain. There was no doubting that she would be very sore for a few days. Not to mention, Harper was utterly exhausted. "Clarke? Can you take the baby for a minute? I don't think someone with a recent head injury should be holding our daughter just yet."

Clarke nodded and washed off her hands before taking the child, "Absolutely, Harper. Try to rest a little bit." The young parents needed a moment and Clarke had some cleanup to do. While Clarke bustled around trying to clean everything one-handed—while holding the new infant to keep her warm—she peered around, looking for assistance. Abby was looking in on a couple of patients on the other side of the med bay. Two of the grounders had come in with trauma injuries after a hunting mishap. Clarke was very relieved when Octavia walked in, "I'm glad you're here."

"That's a first," Octavia replied cheekily, "What do you need?" Suddenly there was a tiny baby being slipped into her arms, "Whoa…hey there, kid." She looked up at Clarke. "What do you want me to do with her?" Snuggling the child closer, she relished in the overwhelming adoration she felt for this tiny creature.

"Just keep her warm, please. I need to check in on mommy." Although Harper was drained and pale, her vitals looked good and Clarke had every hope that she would recover fully. Giving Harper a bit of seaweed tea to help prevent against infection, she instructed Drew to keep watch and to alert her if Harper began to bleed. Resting a hand on Drew's shoulder comfortingly, Clarke closed the curtain to give them a bit of privacy. When Clarke turned again, she nearly crashed into Bellamy. Letting out a little 'oh' of surprise, she braced herself against his chest.

Bellamy's hands slipped up Clarke's sides as he bent to kiss her chastely. "I heard that Harper went into labor yesterday. Is everyone okay?" Brushing a wayward strand of blonde hair away from Clarke's face, he smiled as he heard the whimpering cries of a newborn. Turning toward the sound, Bellamy's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Octavia holding the infant. "What's she doing here?"

Octavia glared up at him, "_She_ can hear you, Bell." Slipping the newborn further up on her shoulder, Octavia moved toward him, "A couple of my people got hurt during the hunting expedition and I wanted to check in on them. I noticed that Clarke was a little understaffed so I pitched in to help." She was nothing if not a vigilant and benevolent queen. Over the last three months things had been very tense between the hundred, the Exodus survivors, and the grounders. Everyone was aware by now that the grounders had been part of a plot to wipe the refugees from the Ark off the face of the earth. It didn't matter how many times Octavia explained that the grounders weren't a threat…she could see the fear in their eyes. What was worse? Bellamy made no move to stop it. He was right at the front of the 'banish the grounders' crusade and it was putting a serious strain on all of them.

Clarke cleared her throat to alleviate some of the tension in the room. "Harper is fine. So is the baby, who is a beautiful little girl. Now that I've gotten Harper settled, I'd like to examine the child." Folding her arms, she gazed between the Blake siblings and sighed. "I'm going to need some more seaweed soon. I'd like you two to go down and get some."

"I'll mobilize a team and—"

"No, Bellamy, you _and_ Octavia are going to go down to the stream and get it _together_!" Clarke quickly cut him off. Things had been incredibly strained since Octavia had been abducted. Bellamy had raised Octavia from an infant and loved her like his own. Clarke knew in her heart that Bellamy's anger stemmed from the fact that Octavia wasn't his little girl anymore. Bellamy couldn't imagine her as a leader or as a wife and so he continued treating her like she was a seven year old who was merely trying to alleviate boredom by playing pretend. Ever the impartial observer, Clarke knew that there was no easy solution. Every time she brought up Bellamy's over protectiveness, he got defensive. And trying to get through to Octavia was like trying to get blood from a stone. That Blake stubborn streak had also passed to Griffin, much to Clarke's dismay. So, she employed the same tactic that she used on their rambunctious toddler: _the mom face_.

Octavia grimaced and Bellamy scoffed, "Clarke, I've got a lot of work to do around here…" Clarke quickly changed tactics and was giving him the look that meant if he didn't comply, he would not be getting any tonight. Abby had agreed to take Griffin for the night and Bellamy was really looking forward to spending some quality time with his wife. Between expanding the camp to accommodate their new residents and helping the labor teams build new houses, Bellamy had his hands full. But there was an end in sight; over the last few weeks they had finished expanding the wall and there were eight new houses that would be completed by the end of the month. Summer was firmly upon them now and they had many more days of nice weather to work with. Pretty soon they'd have enough housing for everyone. That meant Bellamy would get to spend more time with his family; most especially his gorgeous wife whom he hadn't seen naked in weeks. Gritting his teeth, he turned to face his sister, "Octavia, grab your pack and let's go."

Rolling her eyes skyward, Octavia nodded. "Fine but I need a minute." Strolling over to the other side of the med bay, she reigned in her annoyance as best she could. "Are you two alright?" Rufus and Anton were both eyeballing Abby warily as she prepared to suture the knife wound on Ant's thigh. "Hey," Kneeling beside the warrior who was at least a foot taller and three times her weight, she gave him a gentle smile, "It's going to be okay. Abby knows what she's doing. You can trust her." That seemed to placate both men, at least a little bit. "I'll have Aurora check in on you in a little bit. If you need something, let her know and she'll come find me." Octavia watched Bellamy tense up and stalk out of the med bay. Sighing, she grabbed her pack and followed after him.

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment. She just hoped they wouldn't kill each other on the trip. After a moment, she turned her attention back to the baby. Clarke gave the child a bath and a thorough inspection before she slipped her into one of the little outfits that had been made for Griffin. Smiling gently, Clarke moved to return the child to her parents. Drew was settled in a chair watching over Harper. Clarke slipped beside him, "How you feeling, daddy?" He seemed to have recovered from his fainting spell earlier. "Your daughter is very healthy. Are you ready to hold her?"

Gazing up at Clarke, Drew's gaze stuck and held at the precious bundle. Clarke slipped the baby into his arms and he swallowed hard, "I'm not sure that I'm qualified for this." The baby let out a small wail and he looked down at her, "I'm sorry, little one, I don't…know what to do." His voice shook with fear but somehow the tiny person he'd created responded to his voice and snuggled against him. "I think she likes me," Drew announced which caused Clarke to smile.

Watching the tender moment between Drew and his daughter drew her thoughts back to simpler times. Clarke had been up all night with Harper during her labor and had not gotten any sleep; now with everyone settled, she drifted off. The moment her eyes closed, Clarke's mind spun back to a tender moment she'd shared with Bellamy. Griffin had been fed, burped, changed, and snuggled but he continued to scream like the world was on fire. Clarke paced the length of the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed. The infant didn't have a fever, he was clean, warm, fed, and dry…yet he was inconsolable.

Bellamy walked through the door and Clarke turned to him, her face red and streaked with tears. Unable to speak, she simply stood there. At that moment it was hard to tell who was crying harder: Clarke or Griffin. Dropping the firewood he'd collected, Bellamy was immediately at her side. Kissing her swiftly, he slipped the screaming infant from Clarke's arms as he shepherded her into the rocking chair. Wordlessly, Bellamy drew the tiny child to his chest, kissing the crown of his head to comfort him. It didn't take long before Griffin's screams became soft whimpers and then he settled in for a long winter's nap. Bellamy cradled the infant and rocked him until he was sure that Griffin was out. Gingerly, Bellamy placed Griffin in his crib and covered him with the blanket.

After tossing another log on the fire, he moved to comfort Clarke. "I'm a terrible mother," Clarke wailed, her entire body stung and ached from crying. "I can't even comfort my own child." She buried her face in her hands. Bellamy crushed her in his arms, lifting her and carrying her over to the bed. "It's going to be okay, I promise." He brushed away the strands of blonde hair that stuck to her tear-stained face. "You're an amazing mother, Clarke. Griffin is the luckiest baby alive." Crawling into bed beside her, he snuggled her to his chest. "You're just exhausted and hormonal."

"I've never been this tired," Clarke whimpered as she rested her head against him. Despite the gravity of the situation, she could feel him smiling and it made her irrationally annoyed. "You're pretty calm about all this." Frowning slightly, she sighed, "How come he slept for you and not for me?"

Bellamy gazed at her lovingly, "I saw my mom go through the same thing after Octavia was born. I have to say, you're doing a lot better than my mom did. She cried every day for weeks…Griffin got worked up because you were upset. He's so bonded with you, Clarke. He can sense what you're feeling." Rubbing Clarke's back gently, he smiled, "You're the most amazing mother I've ever seen, Clarke. What you need is some sleep. Enough with the worrying…" He gazed down at her, "Do you hear that?" Clarke looked slightly confused as she shook her head, "That's right, it's _nothing_." He flashed her a charming smile, "Take this opportunity and get a little rest. I can hold down the fort for a couple hours."

Clarke's eyes welled with a fresh set of tears for an entirely different reason, "I love you so much." Closing her eyes, she let out a shaky breath, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Smiling to himself, Bellamy rested his chin against her head, "I don't know but it must have been pretty amazing." He teased, "I love you too, Clarke." It didn't take her long at all. She fell asleep there, cradled against his chest while he rubbed her back. It was several hours before Clarke awoke and wiped the bleariness from her eyes. There was an aching heaviness in her breasts that told her it was time to feed the baby. Her heart warmed as she caught sight of Bellamy sitting by the fire with Griffin snuggled against his chest. Their baby was sucking his fist, clearly beginning to feel the hunger pangs but also perfectly content to hang out with daddy for a little while. As long as Clarke lived, she'd never forget the simple beauty in that moment.

Family was everything to Bellamy. That was one of the reasons that Clarke pushed so hard to send Octavia with Bellamy today. He was not himself when he was at odds with his sister. Clarke could see that it was weighing heavily on his soul. This had to end; it forced her to intervene though it meant making them both temporarily miserable.

Now that Octavia and Bellamy had stepped outside the gates of camp, he stalked through the gates and down toward the stream at breakneck speed. Octavia trotted along behind him as best she could before she grabbed his arm, "Damn it, Bellamy, slow down! I can't keep up!"

"Oh you mean being queen of the grounders hasn't given you magical powers?" Bellamy snorted, stopping to face her. "What a shame…"

"You are a dick, you know that, Bell?" Octavia stomped past Bellamy, continuing down the path to the stream. "You know, I put up with you in front of my people because if I got angry, they'd destroy you in half a second. But since we're alone out here, what the hell is your problem?" Stopping short, Octavia grabbed Bellamy's arm to stop him from brushing past her again, "You've been cold, distant, and rude ever since I was abducted. I have told you a thousand times, I could not have gotten back to you any faster. I'm really sorry that Anya decided to abduct Griffin and I. I'm sorry she was bat shit crazy and tried to kill all our people but not all grounders are the same!" Bellamy said nothing, which frustrated her even more, "What's this even about!? Being married to Lincoln?"

"NO!" Bellamy's mouth said no but his eyes said yes. "Octavia you're my sister. I was there the day you were born. I swore that I would protect you."

Octavia glared at him hard, "And I wasn't born yesterday, Bell! I don't need you to devote your life to protecting me anymore!" She cried, "I'm married. I'm a leader of my people. I've got a purpose in my life! I don't need you coming around and trying to control me!" She was so exasperated that she didn't realize that she had just stepped into a giant nest of slithering black and yellow snakes. By the time she heard the first hiss, it was too late. There were at least five snake heads that could be seen but they were all so entangled with one another that you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began as they began to wrap around her body. Octavia's throat was suddenly dry as she froze, terrified.

"Octavia!" Bellamy snarled. His heart nearly stopped, "Don't move." Rubbing his temples, he peered down at the snakes. What the hell was he going to do now? Moving closer, he narrowly avoided being lunged at. Stomping down hard on the snake, he grabbed his axe and severed the head. Cursing bitterly, he looked into his sister's frightened eyes. "It's going to be okay, O. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Octavia let out a low whine as one of the snakes began to wind itself up her leg. Tears burned in her eyes. The hissing of the snakes sent fear pulsing through and she was desperately trying not to shake. "I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid," Octavia whispered to herself over and over and over again. It was her mantra and the only thing that had kept from losing her mind. "Please hurry," She begged.

"I'm trying," Bellamy replied hotly, "I need you to trust me." He licked his lips as he tried to stop his heart from pounding out of his chest. This was Octavia and no matter how she infuriated him and made terrible choices, he still loved her with every fiber of his being. "I'm going to try picking them off one by one. I'll find a stick so I can make a longer spear, okay? Don't move."

"Don't leave me Bell, please," Octavia begged.

"I'm not leaving you, Octavia, I will be right back." True to his word, Bellamy jogged back with a long stick. He secured his axe to the top of the stick using some coarse rope from his pack. "Whatever you do, _don't move_." Raising the blade over his head he struck over and over, cutting and hacking violently until there was no more hissing to be heard anywhere in the forest.

"Bellamy!" Octavia hollered, which broke him free of the stupor he was in. Stepping over the snake chum, she leapt into his arms. There was no hesitation as Bellamy hugged her tight. Octavia closed her eyes, letting the tears leak from beneath her lids. "I'm so sorry, Bell. Things have been so bad between us lately but I want to fix it. You're my brother and I love you…"

Cradling her close, Bellamy exhaled. It was so hard for him…Octavia would always be the baby he held in his arms. Yet now more than ever he realized that at any moment this world could swallow them up whole. He couldn't hold a grudge and he couldn't inhibit her from living her life. "I love you too, Octavia. You're always going to be my little sister and I will always protect you." He sighed, "Let's go back to camp."

Octavia frowned. "Clarke sent us out here to get seaweed…"

"Clarke sent us out here to talk, Octavia. Get your head out of your ass," Bellamy laughed, "We have an entire closet full of seaweed powder back at camp." The sound of her laughter was a welcome change from the annoyed huffs and groans. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Bellamy peered down at her, "This doesn't mean that I'm fine with you bringing an army of grounders into our camp. Or the fact that you're married to one of them," Bellamy shook his head, "What the hell do you see in that guy?"

"Have you _seen_ his abs?" Octavia glanced at Bellamy out of the corner of her eye, "Besides him being a total stud, Lincoln is very sweet. He protected me and spared me from everything Anya had planned. She wanted to take Clarke, you know…" Already Octavia could see that Bellamy's blood pressure was rising; his jaw ticked dangerously. "Anya was a sick bitch, you should be glad I took her down. My people," Reaching for Bellamy's hand, she held tight, "They're _good_, Bell. And Lincoln's the best of them. You just need to give him a chance. Please? For my sake, can you at least try?" Pausing along the border of camp, she smirked, "Your two really aren't that different. You're both strong, smart, and you're willing to do anything for the women you love."

The sun had begun to dip lower in the sky, casting shadows over Bellamy's face as he turned to her. Dragging in a breath, he nodded, "Look, I'm not making any promises—" But before he could finish, Octavia rocketed into his arms again and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Bell!" Before he had a chance to argue, she broke free of his grasp and went galloping back into camp. Bellamy was left smirking to himself as he slipped through the gates and headed to collect his wife.

Clarke paused outside the med bay, arms folded as Bellamy returned. Already she could see some of the youthful playfulness had returned to his features. "Harper and baby Ellie are doing well. I let Drew take them home…"

"What about Octavia's people?" Bellamy asked. He could see that Clarke was surprised he asked. "I'm not concerned for their well being. I want to make sure that your mom can still watch Griffin…because it's been way too long since I've had you all to myself, Clarke." Wrapping his arms around her waist, Bellamy leaned down and captured her lips hotly.

"The med bay is clear and I sent my mom back to pick up Griffin already. So…." Clarke traced the sensitive skin just above the waistband of Bellamy's pants, "I am all yours." Grabbing his hand, the two of them did their best to sprint back to their home as casually as humanly possible. Unfortunately, they weren't even close to being able to pull it off. Both of them were far too eager to get inside and get undressed. Before they were even fully in the door, Bellamy's shirt hit the floor. Clarke's hands were everywhere, tracing the hard lines of his abs as she plundered his mouth.

Slamming the door closed, Bellamy pressed Clarke up against it as he divested her of the top she was wearing while dragging her pants down around her ankles. He kissed her everywhere that he could reach: over her thighs, across her sensitive breasts, and over the sacred space where their child had grown. Bellamy knew every curve of her like the back of his hand and yet every time they were together it felt brand new. "I love you so much," Bellamy whispered against her lips as he covered her with his body.

Dragging her fingers through Bellamy's dark hair, Clarke tugged against the strands as she wrapped herself around him, "I need you, please! Don't wait!" Parting her thighs, she let out a guttural moan as Bellamy thrust inside her.

"Your wish is my command, princess," He laughed throatily as he tightened his grasp on her back. The white hot heat of her burned him to his soul and he barely lasted more than a few moments before he spilled himself deep within her womb. Clarke's body spasmed around him until she felt boneless but Bellamy wasn't done. He carried over to the bed and laid her out on it. Laughing softly, Clarke kissed him again and then rolled so Bellamy was on the bottom. With newfound rejuvenation and excitement, they made love until both were too spent to stay awake any longer. For the first time in what felt like forever, Bellamy and Clarke slept unperturbed in each other's arms.

* * *

**Damn...how about that Part I of the finale, huh? I'm still on edge. Can it be Wednesday yet? Christ! **

**So this chapter had a lot of meat to it. I'm in the process of getting things wrapped up here for our heroes and heroines. There was a lot of Bellarke goodness as promised and some cute Blake stuff. Please continue to read and review. If you don't review, I don't know what you're thinking! And also, I write and update a lot faster when I'm getting reviews.**

**As always thank you SO MUCH to my Beta JustVisiting80 who is so damn FANTASTIC. I can't even...she deserves a medal for my ridiculous lack of grammar skills. SHE RO****CKS SO HARD! I need a thunder shirt just to protect against her awesome power. Go read her fic Seared with Scars. I beta that one and maybe if you're good she might get a chapter out tonight as well!**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ever since Octavia and Bellamy had finally made up, it felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off everyone at camp. Relations with the grounders were still strained but there was a newfound balance between their people. Summer had begun to wane, bringing hot days that descended into much cooler nights. Nobody was blind to the fact that before they blinked, winter would be upon them again. The agrarians, led by Monty, had set up a large area for farming and harvesting. The grounders had assisted in capturing turkeys, wild pigs, and even a couple of cows that they would use to start a herd of livestock. Pens had been built all along the northern corridor of camp. Efforts to create a sustainable food store and long term success as a nation were at an all time high.

Octavia and Lincoln made their home to the South and most of the grounders had followed suit. More cabins had been built to accommodate the population though none of the grounders were quite used to living indoors yet. The adjustment had been slow but they were moving in the right direction. This afternoon was particularly scorching and Clarke hard warned everyone to stay out of direct sunlight, wear light clothing, and stay hydrated.

The afternoon found Octavia resting on her favorite stump watching Aurora drawing with some charcoal. A smile slid over Octavia's features as she heard footsteps behind her. She took pride in the fact that Lincoln couldn't sneak up on her anymore; her warrior training was paying off. Turning quickly, the look of joy faded when she realized it wasn't her husband standing there…it was her father. Octavia scoffed when Kane moved beside her, "You can't take a hint? I don't want to talk to you."

Kane was in awe of how similar Bellamy and Octavia were and—despite having been absent for their young lives—how they were so similar to him. The Kane stubbornness lived on and was passed from generation to generation, that much was clear. "Octavia, you've been avoiding me for months." Folding his arms over his chest, he sighed, "You may always be able to duck into med bay or find some task to occupy you but it will not change the fact that we both live in this camp. I've made my peace with Bellamy…and I'd like to do the same with you. You're my daughter." It had been a long road earning his son's trust but he had managed with some persistence to help Bellamy realize that Kane wasn't the same man he had been two years ago. He could only hope that Octavia would come to realize the same.

"Bellamy didn't get shoved under the floorboards for his entire childhood. I did!" Octavia's voice rose sharply, turning the younger girl's attention from her drawing. Aurora trotted over, looking concerned. Out of habit she gripped her blade tight and pointed it straight at Kane's chest. There was no hesitation in Aurora's eyes as she stared up at the man who was easily twice her size. If her surrogate mother needed protecting, Aurora wouldn't think twice. Octavia stepped in immediately, "Aurora, remember what we talked about? Just because we get angry sometimes and voices get raised, it doesn't mean that we need to draw our weapon. What do you need to say to Kane?"

Looking sheepish, Aurora slipped the blade back into its holster before glancing down at her shoes. "Sorry," Her voice was barely above a whisper. Digging the tip of her toe into the dry dirt, she folded her hands. Octavia nodded her head, "That's good, thank you. I need some privacy now. How about you go back to working on your whittling project? Maybe Rufus will help you with the carving part." Aurora smiled zealously before skipping back toward the cabin. Octavia could still see her from here and there were several grounders sitting outside that would look in on the girl.

Kane smiled at the exchange, "She's a darling child. Aurora's her name? I—"

"Nice try," Octavia cut him off cold. "Trying to bond over kids might work with Bellamy but as I was saying, I was locked up my entire life. You are the reason my mother is dead! You _floated_ her, Kane!" It took extreme effort but Octavia tempered her tone so that she didn't draw further attention. It wasn't just Aurora who was quick to come to her aid; if any of her people saw her getting agitated they would be on high alert. Taking a cleansing breath, she forced herself to relax, "You don't get a free pass because you think you're _good_ now. It doesn't make up for what you did." Setting her jaw, she looked exactly like her father at this moment. Octavia had her mother's hair and facial structure but otherwise, she was all Kane. They shared the same dark eyes, the pale complexion, and a habit of folding their arms when they were upset.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness, Octavia. I know I don't deserve it." Kane sighed heavily. "I deeply regret what your mother had to go through to hide your existence…but you have to know, I was not aware you even existed."

"Good thing, too, because you would've had me killed before I was even born." Octavia replied hotly, "I know that my mom wasn't totally innocent in all this. Why the hell she would ever sleep with you once, let alone twice, is beyond me…but she didn't deserve to die for her mistakes." Aurora Blake was so strong. Octavia remembered her sitting in their pod, working on some stitching and soothing her frightened little girl. Aurora was the one who taught Octavia not to buckle under the pressure of confinement, to slay her demons. Vaguely Octavia remembered asking about her father…suddenly her heart twisted in her chest. Aurora had once told Octavia that her father was a powerful man who made a choice between his family and his devotion to the people of the Ark. When Octavia had asked her if he loved them, Aurora had smiled and said that her father cared for them so much that he'd given them up. It occurred to Octavia that Aurora must have seen something in Kane if she chose him time and time again. It changed the perspective from which Octavia looked at him. Peering over at him, Octavia softened her position, "Did you love her?"

Silence hung between the two of them for a moment. Kane swallowed hard, "I cared for her deeply, of course. We were young and foolish, caught up in the passion of a torrid love affair." A smile crossed his features, "We spent nearly every waking moment together. She was always the prettiest girl in earth skills. Though I'll admit, we didn't spend much time paying attention in class. Your mother was reckless and passionate, I was exactly the opposite. She brought out a side of me I barely knew existed…"

Octavia let out an indignant huff, "I think that's enough information on _that_." Truth be told, Octavia wasn't as disgusted as she led on. It was comforting to think of her mother as a younger, happier version of herself caught up in the exuberance of young love. Their story didn't end with happily ever after, though; it was fraught with danger and ended in death. "So why did you abandon her?"

Kane settled himself down on the large stump and dragged a hand over his face. "I wanted to do right by her and I tried…I truly did but…my position as a councilman kept me away from her for long periods. Sometimes we didn't see each other for days at a time." Kane looked haunted, "Bellamy was already a week old when I found out he'd been born."

"Oh shit, I bet mom was pissed," Octavia scoffed, shaking her head in disdain.

"Worse… she was sad," Kane felt such a heaviness weighing on him as he gazed over at Octavia. "She asked me not to have any contact with Bellamy and I obliged. She said it would be easier on all of us. We met occasionally and she'd update me on his growth and progress. I knew I hurt her and she needed time so I left the relationship in her hands. Your mother came to me when she needed comfort. I'd like to say I did my best to provide for her in any way I could…"

"But you didn't." Octavia finished for him. Inhaling sharply, she gazed up at the sunlight streaming through the trees. "Look, I get it. You were on the council and my mom was a seamstress. The forbidden love thing isn't lost on me…" Her husband was a grounder; she definitely understood how it could be hard to make a relationship work when you came from two different places. Octavia felt very lucky that she and Lincoln shared a deep love; it would never have worked out otherwise. "What you did was wrong. If it weren't for Bellamy, I wouldn't be the woman I am today."

Kane looked forlorn but he did not argue, "I understand. If there's ever anything you need, I will be there. No strings attached, no questions asked. I can't make up for what I've done, I know that. But I want to go forward in my life as a better man and a better father." Standing up from the stump, Kane was a few paces away when Octavia's voice reached his ears. "Hey…" Octavia licked her lips, hesitating a moment, "I'll see you around." Nodding swiftly, Kane turned and hide the smile on his face. Maybe there was hope after all.

As Kane headed back toward camp, Octavia let out a soft breath, "You can come out now." The bushes rustled and Lincoln slipped forward. "You heard all that, huh?" Smirking, she closed the distance between them.

Lincoln looked sheepish. "I did not mean to eavesdrop. I was returning from gathering firewood and I noticed your father headed this way. From what you have told me of him, I was concerned…" Gazing into her eyes, he smiled softly, "I should know better. You have become quite the warrior." Grasping her hand, he led her down the path toward their home. It was a fair bit larger than most of the others, mostly because Aurora had her own bedroom. Octavia trusted no one else with the child's safety and Lincoln vehemently agreed. Opening up the front door to let some of the heat escape, Lincoln grasped her wrist, "I do not wish to overstep…" Octavia turned to face him and he swallowed hard, "I believe your father's intentions are pure. He simply wishes to make amends. The world is a dangerous place…at any time we could be struck down. The grounder way is to settle our differences and make our peace quickly with whom we share blood…"

Octavia sighed heavily as she plopped down in a chair, "I'm new at this whole being a grounder thing, Lincoln. Honestly, I'm still not used to having anyone but Bellamy. Kane was the reason for that. Before I came to the ground I was a prisoner in one way or another my whole life." She gazed up at Lincoln, "But you might have a point. Life is short. Kane helped look for me and Griffin after we were taken, he's been helping around camp in any way he can, and he seems to be really trying to make amends. Maybe it's enough…" When Lincoln leaned in for a kiss, she captured his lips chastely before she pulled back, laughing. "I said _maybe_!" Without hesitation, Lincoln scooped her up into his arms and laid her down on her bed. Eagerly he began peeling off layers of their clothes one by one.

"Do you believe in fate, Octavia?" Lincoln murmured between kisses.

"I don't know," Octavia twisted with the lust that raged within the heart of her. "All I know is that I'm happy. I don't want anyone else but you…and maybe if everything that happened in my life was leading up to us being together then it hasn't been so crappy after all." Wrapping her arms around him, Octavia traced the chiseled muscles that rippled at his chest and abdomen. "I've never been happier."

"I am happy too. As are our people, I have never seen them so at ease." The world that Octavia had provided for them was strange and foreign but they were beginning to understand and realize that there could be more to life than survival. They had fallen into a pattern of killing first, fighting amongst each other, and starting families as an afterthought. The grounders had tried lived that way for decades and all it had gotten them was heartache and failure. Tracing her warm, willing body, Lincoln caught the soft look in her eyes as she peered up at him. Something about the way she looked tonight gave him pause, "Octavia?"

"I'm ready…" Octavia whispered, kissing him softly.

Hope seared through him before he had a chance to temper it. "Are you sure?" Lincoln murmured, pausing a moment. He was poised at the center of her, willing and awaiting her decree. Octavia was his wife and his queen; he lived and died for her pleasure and she always returned the favor a hundredfold.

There was no hesitation at all in her voice or in her touch as she captured his lips again, "Yes, I think it's time we give our people an heir, don't you?" In one fell swoop he joined them as one. Her head fell back as she gasped, wrapping her body tighter around him. Holding him deep within her womb, she closed her eyes tightly and focused on the intense pleasure that Lincoln wrenched from within her, Octavia lost herself in the moment. Rocking against him, her body instinctively knew what to do. As they were coupled, she was wracked with tremors that drew Lincoln deeper within her womb as he filled her so completely.

Long after they made love, Octavia and Lincoln remained joined. Her fingertips traced circles over his taut back as she exhaled, "I don't know what the future will hold…" She murmured in Lincoln's ear, "But I know that with you at my side, anything is possible." The idea of being a mother still frightened her but now that she'd made her peace with Bellamy and had begun the process doing the same with Kane, it seemed like all the stars had aligned. She was ready to face this new frontier with Lincoln at her side. Their people would be stronger because of it. Sighing softly, Octavia stole one last kiss. "I love you, Lincoln, with all my heart." Gazing into his dark eyes, she knew that he loved her too.

* * *

Bellamy held Griffin at his hip as he headed into med bay. The noonday sun had begun to wane and he was sure that Clarke hadn't taken a single break yet. She was just like that, putting everyone else first. As he stepped into the door he noticed there were a couple people who had been brought in with dehydration, another with sun poisoning, and two with minor cuts and burns. Thankfully they hadn't had any serious injuries for a while now and that took some of the burden off their resident healer. Sidling up to Clarke, he leaned in and kissed her cheek gently, "Hey princess, do you think you could manage to sneak off for an hour or two?"

"Pincess! Pincess!" Griffin echoed, clapping his hands eagerly. His vocabulary was increasing by the day and both of his parents had to be very careful as to what they said around their adorable toddler. Anything spoken in front of him was likely to be repeated all over camp and to pretty much anyone who would give him the time of day.

Clarke gave both of her boys an indulgent smile. Standing on tiptoe to kiss Bellamy's lips, she also planted one on her son's forehead. "Boys I would love to but as you can see—"

Abby walked from the other side of med bay with her hands on her hips before Clarke got any ideas. "I can handle what we've got here, Clarke. Go enjoy the afternoon with your family." Things had been significantly better once Clarke and Abby had talked everything out. The past two years had taught Clarke more about life than she could ever have imagined. Her mother had made a bad decision by exposing her father's plans to tell everyone about the Ark's dire situation but it didn't change her devastation at the outcome. It was a process, and now that they had come to terms with everything, both women were stronger because of it.

"Mom, are you sure? There's the potential for—"

"Clarke! Go!" Abby laughed softly. Turning to Bellamy, she nodded, "Make sure she takes the rest of the afternoon off too. I can hold down the fort."

"If there's an emergency have Raven come get me," Clarke instructed and ignored Abby's exasperated gaze. Clarke grabbed her pack and headed out after Bellamy. Griffin babbled, kicking his little feet the way he always did when he was excited.

Bellamy smirked at the exchange between mother and daughter. "Thanks, Abby, I appreciate it." He admired his mother-in-law greatly; she was a strong woman and had raised an incredible daughter. He was very glad that she was part of their lives, and not just because of the babysitting. Heading down the front steps, he stopped to fill up their water bottles before heading toward the edge of camp. "I figured we could have a picnic by the stream. It's much cooler down there." The shallow, babbling brook was just a short walk away and Griffin could splash around while they ate some lunch.

Clarke peered at Bellamy out of the corner of her eye, "It sounds wonderful to me. What inspired this? Not that I'm complaining..." Eagerly accepting the squirming bundle that was their son, Clarke snuggled him close. While Bellamy spread out a blanket, Clarke kissed Griffin's cheeks until he giggled. He was eager to explore; Clarke knelt on the blanket. "Stay where mommy can see you," She warned and set Griffin down so he could toddle around. The wall was a few feet ahead and would keep him from getting too far. Plus Griffin never wandered too far away from his parents. They could relax for a minute, which was certainly a rarity.

It was definitely cooler by the stream which was a blessed relief. Bellamy plopped down beside Clarke and began to unpack their lunch, "I just thought you could use a break, Clarke. It seems like for the last two years it's been just one thing after another. We were sent here to die, then we lost Wells, Murphy killed Charlotte and that led us to getting married and Griffin being born…then when the Ark came down, we were struck with the fever and Octavia and Griffin being taken and now the grounders are becoming part of our lives. We haven't been able to take a breath since we arrived on Earth."

"I guess I never thought about it that way," Clarke sipped some water, keeping one eye on Griffin at all times. "It was certainly difficult but you made it bearable, Bellamy. I'm not sure I could have done all of this without you. This community wouldn't be where it is today if you weren't part of our lives."

Bellamy brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her shoulder, his fingertips sending shivers down her spine despite the sweltering summer heat. He smirked at the response he evoked in her. Clarke was the woman who changed everything for him; she made him believe that he could be better and showed him that he deserved happiness in his life. He only hoped that he hadn't ruined her life in the process. "If you had to do it all over again, is this what you'd want?"

Clarke was momentarily taken aback by his question, "I would want you and Griffin, Bellamy. Of course…" She squeezed his arm tightly, "I could have done without our son being abducted and surviving some of the hardships we've endured. But of course I always want you and our son in my life. You've made my life complete." She kissed him softly despite looking concerned, "Why would even you ask that, Bellamy? You know that I love you…"

"I love you too, Clarke, more than anything. Our son is the best part of us. I just can't help thinking I ruined your life." Gazing over at Griffin, Bellamy momentarily avoided her gaze.

Laughing, Clarke kicked off her shoes and dipped her toes in the water. She delighted inGriffin's happy chatter as he crawled over, splashing her playfully. She turned and flicked a bit of the cool water at Bellamy, "If this is what my ruination looks like, I say bring it on."

Smiling unabashedly, Bellamy dragged his shirt off and joined his family in the water. The three of them spent the afternoon laughing and splashing as a family. Afterward they enjoyed a picnic of vegetables from the agro garden, fresh picked fruit, and some jerky. For the first time in as long as any of them could remember, it was peaceful.

The sun began to dip lower in the sky casting purple and orange hues streaming across the sky. Bellamy carried a sleeping Griffin over his shoulder. Clarke walked at his side, carrying the blanket and their packs. As they returned home, she changed Griffin into his pajamas. Clarke and Bellamy stood over their perfect son who slept so peacefully. After making sure he was settled, both of them set about cleaning up.

Clarke changed out of her wet clothes and set them by the fire to dry with Bellamy's. Turning toward him, Clarke easily teased her hands up his chest, "You asked me today if I would change anything in our lives and you know that the answer is no…but I realized that I never asked you." Kissing him tenderly, she gazed up at him, "If you had to go back, would you want something different? Someone different, perhaps?" She asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Clarke," Bellamy's voice was thick with emotion, "There is no other woman. There never has been and never will be anyone like you. I need you…" Threading his fingers through her damp locks, he captured her lips again. "I love you."

Pushing him back toward the bed, Clarke smirked against his mouth, "Good, because I love you too." Pressing him back against the mattress, "I've been thinking…"

"How is it you're always thinking?" Bellamy groaned, sliding his hands up her hips, "Just enjoy, Clarke. It's not every night our son goes to sleep so easily. We need to take advantage of it while we can." Kissing down her chest, his hands cupped her breasts as she straddled him, forcing him to gaze up into her gorgeous eyes.

Laughing softly, Clarke shook her head, "What's the fun in that?" She dragged a hand through his dark hair, "I promised you that when things settled down we could start talking about giving Griffin a sibling." Sensing his shock, she captured his lips again, "I'd like to do a lot more than talk about it."

Bellamy dragged her against the bed, smiling handsomely. "Princess, nothing would make me happier." There was no hesitation between them; not after everything they'd been through together. Every line, every curve, and every mark on her body he knew by heart. She knew all his triumphs, failures, and secrets. As he held her tonight, he realized that something had changed…he wasn't complete unless he had Clarke in his arms. They were irrevocably bound, one heart and one life. From this moment forward, all that mattered was their future.

After they'd made love, Clarke rested in Bellamy's arms. Her heart was so full of love she felt as if she could burst with it. Life on the Ark had never been pleasant; it wasn't until Bellamy that she truly knew what happiness was. The remnants of sorrow and the aching hurt of the past had been lifted away. The hero and the princess closed their eyes and drifted into sweet dreams. Happily ever after had nothing on this.

**The End.**

* * *

**How about that finale, huh? I have been mind fucked in so many ways. Now the Mountain Men are probably going to probe me. A lot has happened in this season of the 100 and in this fic. I think its only appropriate we finish things off at the same time. Although I think I prefer a happy ending! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed, please continue to review for this final chapter and let me know what you think. I'm also open to suggestions on future projects! It doesn't mean I'll do them but I get so inspired by you guys!**

**I will be continuing to write Perdition, there's some Bellarke in that though its a secondary pairing. If you enjoy my writing, go ahead and give that one a try.**

**Hang in there guys, we can make it through this hiatus together! Thanks for coming along on this journey with me! You are all amazing. **

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Plus a huge bottle of pink moscato to my 100/Thunder Buddy and Beta JustVisting80. Seared with Scars, her fic, will continue on and continue to be awesome! Go check it out, seriously!**

**Much love,**

**Marina**


End file.
